


Make a Mess of Me

by holeybubushka



Series: The Prank Was Foiled AU [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gay Panic, Gen, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Longing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prank was foiled AU, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Thank God for Sam, Woman on Top, fantasy threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/pseuds/holeybubushka
Summary: Less than two years after Sam foiled a prank that would have ripped them all apart, ten kids come together to spent a month partying at the Washington's other cabin, high up in the Colorado mountains. While freedom is exhilarating, a month is a long time to be keeping secrets.ORTen kids. Five couples. Alone in a cabin on the mountains....What did you expect?





	1. The Sweetest Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FixOrRideDaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/gifts).



> Song title from the 1986 song "The Sweetest Taboo" by Sade.
> 
> Okay okay okay. So this idea popped into my head after I wrote my last Josh/Mike story, 'I'm Kindling and You've got a Match.’ I tried to ignore it. Really, I did, but it wouldn't go away so eventually I succumbed as was like 'fuck it.'
> 
> While each chapter does feature a sex scene, I'm not usually one for plot-what-plot stories. Most characters are grappling with some type of issue. Also, I wanted this to be about friendships as much as anything, so each chapter has an important input from a character outside the featured pairing.
> 
> But also there's a lot of sex.
> 
> I know not all of these pairings are people's bag of chips, so to save people scrolling unnecessarily the pairings featured are - (Chapter one) Chris/Ashley/(two) Sam/Beth, (three) Hannah/Matt, (four) Jess/Emily and finally Josh and Mike. As I said, other characters play important roles in each chapter. Also, as discussed previously, this is in the same universe as 'I'm Kindling and You've Got a Match' AND 'Make You Burn' but you don't have to have read those stories to understand this one.
> 
> Also some pairings are kinkier than others. Chris and Ashley? Why, they're the kinkiest of them all. Check the tags for details.
> 
> This delightful clusterfuck of a story is dedicated to my friend, FixOrRideDaily. You've given me so much enjoyment over the years, I hope you, most of all, enjoy this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words.

 

**Ashley/Chris**

If this all goes to hell, she’s going to blame Sam.

It’s what she’s always wanted. A month-long holiday in the idyllic Colorado mountains. A whole month. A month away from her father. A month away from school and its crushing weight of expectations.. A whole month away to spend with her ridiculously awful, but mostly endearing, friends.

A whole month away with Chris.

Her father wouldn’t have allowed her to leave if he knew Chris was going to be there. Little did he know that her friends are her secret weapon. Emily’s poker face is extraordinarily convincing and managed to even fool her shyster of a father. After a lot of anxiety and wheedling and almost heartbreak she’s here. Alone with her friends in a snow-stricken cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Now that she’s here she wants to make up for all the lost time. She and Chris have been dating, _properly dating_ , for only five months. They’ve had to snatch all the time they could. Their lives are incredibly busy and finding time alone is more challenging than she anticipated. Still. She’s not the sort of person who takes adversity lying down. If there’s a challenge she’s going to find a way to overcome it.

It started off with sexy text messages. Then flirty voicemails.Soon enough she only had to whisper a couple of coy words before Chris would show up at her door, practically panting with need.

Now though the days stretch out in front of her, long, hazy and unfilled. It would almost be daunting, but she has a plan for this night at least.

“Are you excited about going away?” Sam had asked her the night before they were all due to fly out together.

“Yeah. It’s going to be awesome.”

“Mmmmhmm. All that time alone. In a secluded cabin,” Sam wiggled her eyebrows. “With Chris.”

“Sam...”

“What? I’m just stating the obvious.”

“Well,” she blushed. “I’m a bit nervous about it, you know? We’ve never spent so much time together, as a couple, you know? Alllllllllllll alone.” She sighed. “He can get awkward about the weirdest things sometimes.”

“Sounds like you need an icebreaker.”

“What do you mean?”

She remembered how Sam leaned towards her, a positively devilish glint in her eye. “Deal with the nerves up front. Send him something that makes him look forward to how much fun you’re going to have.”

“What do you mean? Like what? A... picture?”

“A picture? Perfect. Have you ever sent him one? And when I say picture, Ashley, you _know_ what I mean.”

“I know,” Ashley scoffed, going as red as a ripe beet. “And no. I-I haven’t”

“Well then,” Sam smiled as she zipped up her travel bag with a flourish. “First time for everything.”

She was right about that. It wasn’t difficult to sneak away. The cabin is huge and everyone had broken up into groups as soon as dinner finished, excited to explore.

She needed to do it early, though, or her courage was going to fail her.

Her phone is next to her, the edges of it glinting in the dim light. It’s not the best camera, but the message will come across well enough.

Her fingers fly to her zipper, impatiently tugging it down, wiggling her fingers under her panties before she can practically draw breath.

And yes, _yes_ , she’s been on edge all night, thinking about all the things she wanted Chris to do to her. The trip over to the cabin has been torture, as her mind kept conjuring up filthy scenarios for them to act out. So it’s no surprise that when she presses down on her clit she finds she’s already wet, her fingers easily gliding across slick skin.

It isn’t hard to get excited. She thinks maybe when he gets up to the room she’ll be kneeling on the carpet, naked and mouth open, ready to be used.

She would like that, she thinks, pushing down greedily on her clit, mouth watering. She’d love it if he walked into the room right now, tugging her from the bed to the floor with a careless sneer on his beautiful face. Pulling out his dick just far enough to free it from his clothing, before shoving it, half half hard already, into her mouth.

They’ve done that enough times. She remembers the first time when they’d driven to a secluded spot. Their make out session become handsy very quickly, as it usually did. They couldn't help it. All those years of wanting, their desire made physical. After only a couple of minutes Ashley had dropped to her knees. Chris had pushed his seat back as far as it would go but it was cramped anyway. Her knees ached at being pushed into such an unfamiliar angle. Chris had grunted in surprise when she tugged open his fly, wrapping his large hands in her hair and pushing her down on himself. She had given him the most enthusiastic blow-job ever, moaning and choking on him, letting him push her down deeper on his cock. It didn’t take long for him and when he came he twisted her hair painfully as he emptied himself down her throat. When Ashley opened her eyes he looked mortified, ashamed almost, but when he fingered her minutes later she came hard, harder than she ever had.

It was the start of something new between them.

She moans to herself, pushing down harder on her clit, the image of him sliding his dick down her throat imprinted on the inside of her eyelids. She pulls her shirt up and her bra down. Not off, exactly, but tugged down enough that her pink nipple is peeking over the white fabric.

Ashley holds the camera up, angling it so Chris can see it all. Her hard nipple, half exposed and waiting to be touched. Her face, burning hot already, her teeth sinking into lip. He would see her hand, shoved right down her pants, working furiously.

“Yes,” she hisses to herself as she takes the photo, a pulse of heat racing through her. “Yes.”

She only glances at it. If she looks too long she’ll lose her nerve and this experiment will be over before its begun. But even at a glance it’s filthy and when she presses send she almost whines with embarrassment.

She closes her eyes again, squeezing them shut, still shy about what she’s done. Chris is never away from his phone. It’s been thirty seconds, at least, so surely he’s seen it. She wonders if his face will go bright red, if his throat will constrict. She likes it when he squirms with embarrassment, how the tips of his ears glow pink when he’s sheepish.

Most of all, she wants him to get his ass up here and fuck her right into the mattress.

She’s barely touched herself before she hears the floorboards in the hallway groan under the weight of someone running. She’s not surprised when the door wrenches open and she hears Chris’ heavy, almost frantic breathing.

“Ashley?”

She opens her eyes. Just as she hoped, he look flustered, his cheeks ruddy, although she knows that isn’t just totally from the cold.

She slicks up her finger, stroking her entrance before sliding upwards, voice hitching when she circles around her clit.

“Ash,”Chris yelps, running a hand through his hair, closing the door behind him. “Are you trying to kill me? You can’t go around sending these messages! Anyone could have seen it. Anyone! Josh, he was right next to me. He, he could have, I mean, he threatened to get Mike, and there is no way I am letting those two horn dogs anywhere near this photo.”

She groans, sliding her fingers through the slickness between her thighs. The blanket is preserving her modesty, but Chris, her Chris, he’s clever, and he won’t be fooled for long.

“You’ve got to be careful! I swear I was freaking out so hard,” He leans over, hands on his thighs, sucking in his breath. “You almost gave me a heart attack, Ash.”

Her hands are hot underneath her panties. She pushes a little harder, the throb of pleasure making her moan.

“W-what are you doing?” Chris asks, sounding bewildered.

It isn’t obvious? She rubs a little harder, swirling her fingers around her clit, groaning more lavishly than warranted. Chris’ eyes bugle. He’s caught on, finally.

“I’m sorry I sent that picture,” she gasps. “Punish me if you want, Daddy.”

He gapes at her for a second, as if trying to come to terms with her unspoken question. He only takes a moment to regain his bearings and send her a look that says _yes, yes, yes._

“You’re right,” He says slowly, straightening up, his demeanor changing as if by a switch. “You have been very, very bad.”

He slips his heavy jacket off, hanging it carefully on the coat rack on the door. Even if there weren’t all native Californians, they’d find the mountains here in Colorado cold. His body, that big, powerful, broad body, is still hidden under at least three layers. She wants him to rip the sheets away, pin her down and ravish her, but no. Chris isn’t in a rush. He’s drawing this out, slipping out of his second coat before neatly putting it away on a nearby chair.

“I didn’t say you could send me a photo like that. I was in public. Anyone could have seen.” He looks up from the chair, jaw clenched. “Only I get to see what a slut you are.”

She flushes, hot all over, his words exciting her more than she can say. She squirms underneath the blanket.

“I’m sorry,” she stammers. “I know I’m bad, I know-”

“You’re not sorry. But you will be,” he smirks, and it would be annoying that he’s dragging this out if it wasn’t so sexy. He’s down to his jeans and a button down shirt. He rolls up his sleeves, slowly, determinedly, the only noise the rustling of fabric and Ashley’s own heart, thudding away in her ears.

He approaches the bed. Ashley barely has time to breathe when -

He throws the blankets off, raking his eyes over her body. For a split second she’s mortified and her hand stills, until she remembers this is Chris, and there’s no room for shame in their bed.

So her hand keeps going, rubbing against her slick folds, but it’s hard to concentrate when Chris is staring down at her.

“Stop.”

She does.

He reaches down, grips her arm and pulls her hand away. He smirks, lifting her hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick her slickness away.

“Chris,” she groans, gasping when he takes one her fingers and sucks it deep into his mouth. His tongue laps at her, and Ashley feels a stab of arousal when teeth grazes skin.

“Okay,” he says as he pulls her fingers out, looking supremely smug at how easily he can unravel her, how easily he can make her whimper and squirm. “Take your clothes off. I want to see you.”

She blushes, but does what he says (as if she could ever deny him), pulling her shirt over her head, wiggling out of her jeans. She pauses, wilting a bit under his heated gaze when she reaches behind her back and undoes her bra, flushing as the material peels away.

She waits for a hum of approval but instead he clicks his tongue, impatient.

“Everything, Ashley.”

She swallows, mouth dry. She wraps her fingers around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down before kicking them off. As she settles back onto the bed,she feels a cool breeze hit her, right between her legs, and she squirms a bit when she realises she’s very wet.

“Good. Good girl.” He’s still standing over her, eyes glinting in the early evening light. She stays still, flat on the bed, trying not to move when he drags his fingers over her skin. The anticipation is killing her. She wants Chris to stop being a tease, to push her down into the mattress and restrain her, but instead he’s content with dragging his fingertips along her body. She gasps when finally, finally, he wraps his thumb and forefinger around her nipple, squeezing tight.

“Oh, fuccc…..”

“I thought you’d like that,” he grins, pinching hard, his smile turning predatory. His hands slide lower, but still not where Ashley really wants them to be.

They’ve made love, fucked, whatever, dozens of times, but that heady, desperate excitement is still there and she’s getting wetter with every brush of his knowing fingers.

“Good girl,” Chris soothes, smiling a bit when Ashley very obviously basks in his praise. “Now. Spread your legs.”

Ordinarily she’d bristle at being told what to do but he’s barely finished his sentence before she’s opened her legs wide, blushing at Chris’s leer.

He must be pleased though, since he finally,  finally slides her fingers firmly through her wet folds.  

“Oh god,” she whimpers.

“You like that,” he growls, his fingers sliding up and down, making her wetter and wetter. While it feels fantastic, she wishes more than anything his finger would just stroke a little higher…

“You want more?”

“Yes…”

His fingers brush her clit and she starts, gasping and squirming. The pleasure is brief, though, as within seconds he’s moved his fingers away from her entirely, leaving nothing but wetness and a dull ache behind.

“Yes, what, Ashley?”

“Please,” she begs, looking up at him, hoping he sees how desperate he’s made her already. “Please….”

“Turn over, then. Spread your legs.”

She barely draws a breath before she rolls on her stomach. She gets onto her knees before leaning forward and settling on all fours. Her skin burns, whether it’s from arousal or lingering embarrassment, she isn’t sure, but she feels a hot pulse of excitement race through her when she hears Chris’ breath hitch.

“You look so good like this,” he growls. She feels his heavy hand stroke her thigh,possessively squeezing her skin. He runs his fingers over the curve of her ass. “All open and wet. Just for me.”

“Yes,” she groans, dropping her head until her hair brushes the pillow. “Just for you.”

A finger strokes, teasingly, and it aches because it’s something but not enough.

“Chris?” Ashley whines, hips twisting, searching for contact.

“You want more?” he asks, mockingly. He strokes her a little firmer, but still, not enough. “My, my, my. You have to be polite.”

She whimpers, sinking her face into the pillow, pushing her ass out towards him, hoping he gets the message. Chris keeps stroking her, his slick fingers brushing her softly. She groans, spreading her legs wider. She feels like she’s on display, all wanton and ready to be used, and she’s still shocked by how her broken brain likes it.

“Chris….”

“Now, now,” he growls, slapping her ass. The sting comes as a shock, the sound reverberating around the room, covering Ashley’s sharp yelp.

“Please…”

Another hard slap, this time on the other cheek. Ashley tries to choke back a moan, eyes burning.

“Chris…”

Another. Then another, Ashley biting down on the pillow to muffle her cries.

“Please,” she moans again, breathless. “I want more… Daddy.”

Chris lets out an eager sigh behind her, moving his fingers up to her clit. He only strokes the hard nub for a moment, before two fingers slide down her wet folds and push inside.

He’s got big, big hands (once Josh caught her staring at them and wouldn’t let it go for weeks, making a sly crack about it whenever he could) but she’s so wet they push in without much pressure. He slides  in, as far as he can go, before rearing out almost all the way, then slamming back in again. Ashley moans, gripping the sheets tightly, blushing at the obscene wet noise Chris’s fingers make every time they ease into her cunt. He starts to fuck her, firm and hard, his other hand gripping her waist. Ashley tries to grind back into his thrusts, and while it feels fantastic, it’s not enough. She wonders if Chris’s knows that, wonders if he wants to hear every filthy thought that crawls into her brain.

“Please,” she moans, gasping when Chris’s fingers curl up into her in response. “Please. Touch my clit. Please….”

“Will you come if I do?”

“Please…”

Another firm slap, Ashley cries out, grinding back into Chris.

“Yes!”

“Okay,” Chris drawls, and Ashley almost whines with disappointment when instead of touching her, his fingers stop moving instead.

“What?” Chris asks, and Ashley can hear the smirk in his voice. “You didn't just think you were getting what you want? I can't reward you if you've been bad.”

“Please,” she whimpers, hoping Chris understands how turned on she is and takes pity on her. “Please. I'll be good. Just touch me, please….”

“You don't get to choose, Ashley….buuuut…”

Ashley twists her head around , sees Chris standing behind her, in mock contemplation. Her eyes flit down to the bulge in his pants. She can see the outline of his cock, straining to be released from its confines. He catches her staring.

“You want this?  Huh. Well, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to get fucked like you want it….”Ashley groans, more frustrated than she can say but Chris talks over her before she can properly protest. “Then again, I'm a magnanimous guy. And I can't resist a slut in heat. “

And fuck, fuck. His words send a hot throb of arousal straight through her. She groans again, drops her head to the pillows and spreads her legs as far as she can, ready to be fucked. He hears him unzip his pants, and there's  a rustle of fabric and she just knows he's pulling his dick out from the front of his boxers.

She winces in surprise when he tugs her hair.

“Look to your left.”

She does. She feels all tingly when she notices a mirror, standing innocuously on that side of the room. If they shuffle around so she's facing it while Chris stands behind her…

“Good girl,” Chris says as Ashley scrambles into the new position. He walks around to the side of the bed,  never taking his eyes off her reflection. It's then that it properly hits Ashley that Chris is completely clothed and Ashley is naked and on all fours on the bed.

“ Good girl,”Chris repeats. “Now you can get what you want.”

What she really wants is for Chris to fuck her while he fingers her clit but she doesn't think she’ll be that lucky, not yet at least. But it’s something, finally, when she feels the head of his dick push against her folds.

“Look at me,” he commands. He’s not even looking at what he’s doing, too concerned with staring back at their reflection. She can feel him, though. He rubs the head of his dick across her wetness, letting out a raspy sigh when he does so. She tries to grind back into him, to push him inside of her, but she’s being bad, and Chris punishes her with another hard slap.

So Ashley stills, eyes staring back at Chris as he finally, finally, pushes inside of her. The twisted, broken part of her, that nasty, dark side that craves these games, wants him to slam inside of her straight away, to fuck her until she’s raw and aching. But they haven’t done this enough for them to take those liberties. So Chris eases in. He’s big, much bigger than any of her other partners, and even though she’s soaking wet she can still feel him stretching her. The pace is slow, and he’s sinking into her, inch by inch, her body slowly giving way to him. Finally she can feel his hips nestled against her ass, and she gives out a breathy groan of appreciation. She wants so badly to grind back into him, to shamelessly get herself off on his cock, but she can’t. Not yet. She has to be a good girl.

“That’s it,” Chris says, never taking his eyes off her.He pulls back almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Hard, but not fast. He does it again, pulling so far back Ashley’s worried he’ll slip out, before slamming back into her with a filthy squelch . She gasps, head tumbling back down onto the pillows, gasping when he reaches forward and tugs her hair.

“Eyes on me.”

She obeys. Ashley’s rewarded when Chris starts up again, his thrusts heavy and thick.

“Look at you,” he growls. “Look how hot and open you are for me.”

She whimpers, but doesn’t take her eyes off him. Her body is burning, a pink flush colouring her skin, and she sees the way her breast jolt with every firm thrust. Ashley stares at her reflection. She looks powerless, on all fours on the bed, getting fucked like a whore by her fully clothed boyfriend. Chris hasn’t stopped staring at her the entire time, his eyes glinting as he picks up the pace.

She’s close already, the tension exquisitely taut inside of her. She moans.

“Chris,” she rasps. He fucks her harder, his hard thrusts jerking Ashley forward.

“You like that? Fuck. I see you like that.”

“Yeah…”

“Are you going to be a good girl for me? Huh? Are you going to be my good little slut?”

“Yes,” she gasps, a hot flush creeping across her skin. She knows what he wants, knows he needs this as much as her, so she holds his gaze, moaning and biting her lip just how he likes it.

“Good girl,” he groans, eyes flitting shut, just for a second. He keeps pumping in and out, his breathing labored, and she’s about to start begging again when he finally snakes a hand around her front and rests it against her clit.

“Oh,” she whimpers, desperate to rub against him. She catches his eye, arching her back.“Oh, please, Daddy.”

“Yeah,” he growls. His pace slows but she takes her cue, grinding back into him, meeting his thrusts.

“Yeah, fuck,” Chris groans, completely stopping. “Show me you want it.”

She lifts her hips, fucking back into him, trying not to let her head fall forward and sink into the pillows. She’s a little clumsy at first but soon she finds a rhythm, fucking herself on Chris’ dick as the bed shakes and groans underneath them.

“Stop,” he commands out of nowhere, and she whines at him but goes still, breathing hard. Her hair is hanging loosely around her face, and Chris almost gently pulls it back, tucking the loose strands behind the ear.

“Thanks for the demo but I’m going to show you how it’s done. Slut.”

She moans, his words making her cunt clench around him. He draws back, before thrusting  inside again.

“You think you can just send me a picture like that?  In public?” Chris groans, pushing inside of her as deeply as he can. “You think you can just show anyone what a slut you are?”

“I'm sorry Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Other people can want you, but you're mine. You're mine.”

“I'm yours,” she repeats, going still, letting him use her like he wants. “I'm your slut, Daddy.”

“Yeah,” he groans, voice hitching.

Finally, finally, he takes pity on her, moving his hand down and resting it against her clit. He doesn’t move it, just keeps it against her, but her clit is stimulated anyway, each time her body jerks forward when he thrusts into her. She can’t move. Chris’ thrusts are hard and fast, and he’s finally fucking her in the way she wants. His other hand is possessively holding her waist. His grip is heavy and she doesn’t think she could squirm away, even if she wanted to.

Not that she wants to. She really, really doesn’t.

“There’s a good girl,” he growls, talking over Ashley’s broken moans. “Fucking take it.”

The slap of his jeans-covered-hips against her ass is reverberating around the room, only barely covering the sounds of their moans. Ashley’s grateful she had lured Chris to her bed early in the night. She couldn’t face the others if they heard them right now.

“Fuck,” she whimpers, as Chris fucks into her with abandon, making Ashley’s clit rub against his hand. “Oh, fuck. _Fuck_.”

She can’t look anywhere else except straight ahead, so Ashley stares back at her reflection.

Is that really her, her ruby red face twisted in pleasure, her fringe slick and caked across her forehead? Is that really her, mouth open, arms shaking under the pressure of keeping her up? Is that really her, all flushed and sweaty, her breasts swinging backwards and forwards with every deep thrust?

Fuck. Fuck.

She’s so close. Chris, of course, of course, knows it, fucking into one spot, again and again, his fingers brushing more firmly against her clit. She can’t do anything. She’s completely powerless underneath him, panting like a whore, letting Chris control her pleasure. And fuck if it isn’t the best thing she’s ever felt.

“Daddy,” she pants. “Daddy, please - ”

She doesn’t get any more out, because all it takes is one last firm rub of her clit and she’s coming, crying out loud and clenching around Chris’ cock. The waves of pleasure roll over her, again and again, and Chris helps her, lets her ride through it as she comes all over his dick.

She collapses on the bed, her arms too weak to hold her up anymore. Her head sinks down into the pillows, her ass still stuck up high into the air. If Chris is displeased she’s no longer looking at them, he doesn’t show it. Instead he moans, low and hot behind her, picking up the pace now that Ashley has finished.

She closes her eyes, breathing in the musky air and letting herself really feel Chris pounding into her. Like she suspects it only takes him a few sloppy thrusts before he is coming, groaning loudly, crying out her name like a prayer.

He comes in long, heavy spurts that she can feel inside her. Finally, after an eternity, he’s finished, slumping against her weakly. For a moment all she can hear is their heavy breathing, the night’s exertions taking a toll on them both. Ashley shivers. Lust had made her skin burn but now her sweat is catching the room’s cool air, and she shudders, suddenly freezing.

“Ashley? Ash?” Chris’ voice is laden with concern. “Get under the covers.”

She’s too tired to move, so she rolls to her side, wincing as she feels their shared wetness ooze down her thighs. Chris wrenches the covers back, holding it open until she’s crawled under the comforter.

“I’m here,” Chris soothes. She glances up as she cocoons herself into the blankets. He’s clawing at the buttons on his shirt, clumsily getting undressed. She smothers a smile. It’s endearing that he can be so skillful one minute and so uncoordinated the next.

“Hey,” he says when he’s finally taken off all his clothes. He gets into the bed, snuggling up next to her. “C’mere Ash.”

She’s  exhausted, spent and already on the cusp of sleep. She wonders whether she’ll be sore tomorrow. She hopes if she is it won’t be too noticeable otherwise Josh will never let her live it down.

Chris scooches up next to her and Ashley takes the opportunity to bury her face into his chest, rubbing her nose against the coarse hair there. Chris runs his hands through her hair, pulling her close. After their lovemaking, particularly when they have veered into...this...territory, she likes to be close to him, to feel his skin against hers. It’s a reminder that it’s a game, and when it’s done he’ll be her Chris again, the sweet, clever, dorky boy who she first fell in love with, all those years ago.

“Hey,” Chris whispers into her ear. “I love you, sleepyhead.”

“Sleepyhead? Are you surprised by that, you drip? You tired me out.”

“I guess so,” Chris grins. “Not that I’m complaining, buuuut I really did almost have a heart attack when you sent me that photo. Josh was right there with me in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” she mutters, squeezing Chris tight. “He wasn’t scarred for life, I hope.”

“Yeah right. That asshole would give his left arm to see it.”

“We’d have to stop the amputation. Josh’s sisters would never forgive us.”

“You’re right. And anyway, if he went through with it we’d have explain to people WHY our best friend only has one arm and it would be a whole big thing. Thoroughly embarrassing.”

“Totally awkward.”

“He’d make a great one armed pirate though. Argh!”

“You’re such a dork,” she laughs, snuggling into his chest, breathing in his scent. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close, mumbling that he loves her into her hair.

“If you really loved me,” she teases, all sly. “You’d put on Netfix.”

Chris chuckles, his laughter rumbling in his chest. He does what he’s told, though, getting out of bed even though their room is icy. He jogs to the television, switching it on and fixing up their connection until the Netflix screen comes on. Even though she’s so tired she can barely keep her eyes open, she wolf-whistles, laughing affectionately when Chris slaps his butt until it jiggles.

“Fuck, fuckity fuck. My buns are freezing.”

“I like your buns. Even when they’re freezing. Come back to bed already.”

“Hell yeah,” Chris says, sliding back under the covers, already shivering. She rubs her hands on him, wrapping her legs around his, grateful to be in his arms again.

“Hey,” Chris says, looking down at her.  He looks a little apprehensive. “You know, when I say that stuff...it’s just… well, you know I love you, right? Like... A crazy amount of love.”

“I know you do,” she smiles up at him. Even though she knows it, feels it in her bones, almost, it’s still reassuring to hear it from him. She feels a rush of affection for her boyfriend, at how obviously he tries to overcompensate after they’ve been rough in the bedroom. If anything, it makes her love him even more that he never judges her, that he’s so eager to discover new pleasure. After spending years circling around each other, too scared to move, letting teenage drama (and god, she’s so grateful Sam stopped that stupid prank, otherwise who knows what would have happened) get in the way. After all that time spent apart she’s glad they don’t have the patience to hide from each other anymore.

“I love you too, Chris” she whispers, kissing his neck,barely stifling a yawn.  “Jeez-louise, I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“It’s okay,” he says, sounding tired himself. “I got you, Ash.”

 _You do_ , she thinks, as sleep starts to overwhelm her. _You really, really do._

+++

She’s groggy when she wakes. It must be early, if the warm orange light streaming through the the window is any indication. Ashley scowls, curling up into herself under the covers. In their haste last night they forgot to draw down the blinds, which is why the early morning sun is streaming through the window and she struggles to sleep when there’s light in the room. Ashley contemplates getting up and shutting the blinds, but truthfully she feels more alert the more time passes, the chances slipping back to sleep receding with every breath..

She rolls over and fumbles for her phone. Jesus. 645 am. She only gets up at this hour under pain of death. But then again, she thinks, smirking wickedly. She did go to bed really early.

She glances to her left. Chris is lying on his back, mouth wide open, snoring softly. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like a big dopey teddy bear, and she wants to pinch herself again because sometimes she can scarcely believe this is real. She keeps expecting the universe to turn on her, to sneeringly reveal that it’s all been a sick joke.

But no. Chris is here, and he loves her, and she’s really going to spend the next month in the Colorado wilderness with all her friends.

Her friends. It’s what makes her mind drift to Sam. How on earth is Ashley going to thank her? She needs to tell Sam what happened. She contemplates texting her the rough details, but it’s too risky. Now that Ashley’s brain isn’t added by lust she recognises it’s not wise to send compromises messages when at least half her friends are notoriously nosy.

While her friend would never breach her trust, Josh, Jess and even Hannah are known to look at Sam’s phone without her consent and she’s pretty sure Chris would die of embarrassment if any of those three really knew what they got up to. (Well, Josh perhaps knows, but nothing too specific, she hopes. And now that Ashley thinks of it, the fact that Sam’s phone isn’t exactly safe is probably why Beth is so hell-bent against sending her girlfriend nudes).

Her dilemma is solved for her when she hears something clatter downstairs. It’s then she realises that someone is down in the kitchen, getting ready for their first full day in the Washington cabin. And there’s really only one person who would be awake at this ungodly hour.

Now Ashley just hopes she’s alone.

She quickly runs to the bathroom, jumping in the shower and washing off all the sticky fluids that have clung to her body overnight. Ashley tries to not to blush at the dark bruise on her back, right where Chris’ hand gripped her as he fucked her. Thankfully, her winter clothes should hide her sin well enough.

Just as she hoped ,Sam is in the kitchen alone. The tabletop is strewn with cooking utensils, pots and pans mostly. In all the pandemonium it looks like her friend accidentally knocked over a packet of flour. Sam’s cleaning up the last of it, wiping down the tabletop with a determined look on her face. Her blonde hair catches the sharp, early morning light, making it gleam like a halo.

“Hey,” Sam says, glancing up, smiling. “Didn’t expect company this early.”

“Yeah, well, I was curious so I came down to see what you were doing,” Ashley replies, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Ohhhhh I see,” Sam smirks.

Ashley blushes, her eyes darting away from Sam, not quite ready to divulge her secret yet. Her friend chuckles but lets her off the hook, humming to herself as she finishes wiping over the bench for the last time.

“Hey. Wait a second. Are you making your famous vegan pancakes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh my god,” Ashley cheers. “God, Josh never stops going on and on about how delicious they are. Hannah and Beth too.”

“Oh,” and now it’s Sam’s turn to flush. “You know those Washingtons. They over exaggerate.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ashley grins, wiggling her eyebrows at Sam.

Her friend laughs again, low and warm. It’s a strangely sensual sound, and Ashley can understand how Beth falls to pieces a little bit every time she hears it.  

Sam, cocks her head at Ashley, as if sizing her up. Before Ashley can say anything she goes to the other side of the room and puts the kettle on.

“I don’t know about you, but I can barely function in this early without a tea,” Sam nods towards the kettle. “Want one?”

Ashley agrees and the pair of them go sit at the dining room, which facing the window outside, sipping their drinks in amiable silence.

“So,” Sam says eventually, sending Ashley a devious look. “You’re up suspiciously early…”

“Early bird catches the worm, Sam.”

“Yeah right,” Sam snorts. “You went to bed early, more like it. There’s something I wanted to tell you so badly last night but I couldn’t find you anywhere. I couldn’t find Chris, either.” She smirks. “So. Spill.”

“Well,” Ashley says, a blush creeping up the back of her neck. She glances at the door. Sam’s a notoriously early riser, but so is Beth, Hannah and Matt.

“Don’t worry,” Sam says, catching her gaze. “We’re alone. Hannah likes to sleep in when she goes away, and Matt apparently reallllllly loves morning cuddles. As for Beth. Uh. I tired her out last night, so…”

“Oh my god. Ooooh. Is that the gossip you wanted to tell me?”

“No, something else. Something major. But but! Don’t think you’re getting away that easily, missy!” Sam leans forward, blowing into the steam twisting and curling from the rim of her tea cup. “Like I said. Spill. Everything.”

“I, uh. IsentChristhatpicture….”

“Sorry?”

“I uh. Sent Chris that picture. Like you said.”

“Oh my _god_ , you naughty girl,” Sam grins. “Did it work like a charm?”

“Like . A. Charm.”

“Yes! I knew it. How did he react?”

“Well, I think he was kinda freaked for a little while, to be honest. But I kept going. You know.” Ashley’s face burns hot. “Touching myself...everywhere. I was still doing it when he came into the room. I’ve never seen him run so fast.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah. And uh. It was pretty easy, with the picture and everything else, to get him to do what I wanted. So. Yeah.”

“What you wanted?” Sam asks, although there isn’t really a question in her voice. After months of gentle coaxing, Ashley told her friend about her unconventional desires, the debauchery that lingered at the corner of her heart. Sam never judged Ashey, though. She understood it, in fact, more than Ashley ever expected.

“Huh,” Sam says, knocking Ashley’s shoulder gently with her own. “I’m surprised you can walk.”

“It’s a struggle.”

“I salute you.”

“Thank you,” Ashley grins, giggling when they clink their mug together. She blows on her mug, the hot steam ticking her nose. She tries not to think about last night, tries not to feel Chris’ heavy hands on her thighs, his fingers sinking into skin, pulling her knees apart, so she’s spread wide open, just for him.

She feels the blush creep from her neck to her cheeks, and honestly, she should needs to think about something else otherwise she’s going to be an awkward mess by the time the others come down for breakfast and she doesn’t emotional energy for that right now.

“So, uh, wait. What gossip did you want to tell me?”

“Oh,” Sam jolts, as if startled. It must be something major if stopped Sam from interrogating her further. “Oh my god. I thought they wanted me to keep it a secret, but apparently they are okay with everyone knowing….”

“What, what?!”

“Jess and Emily are together!”

“What,” Ashley gasps, almost dropping her cup altogether. Her mind reels as she tries to grapple with this absurd new reality. “What the hell? Last I heard Josh and Jess were fooling around…”

“Well, not anymore. You should have seen it, Ash. It’s very sweet. They’re smitten with one another.”

“Oh,” Ashley frowns. Even for their friendship group, that’s a little incestuous. She’s happy for Jess and Emily, of course, and now that her shock is beginning to ebb away she can see how well they’d fit together.

Josh has been her friend for years, though, and she didn’t need _Miss Marple_ to figure out his feelings for Jess went beyond carnal yearning. Josh would never say a word about it to anyone, though. He prefers to find his solace at the bottom of a bottle. She’ll have to keep her eye on him.

“Hey,” Sam says, breaking into her thoughts. “We can talk Jess and Emily later. Right now, though, you better tell me what you and Chris got up to. Spare no details, please.”

“Oh,” and there’s that flush again. Sam laughs a little at that,settling into her chair with an expectant look on her face.

Ashley smiles, glancing outside to see the early morning light settling in over the snow.

She can already tell this is going to be a great holiday.

 

 


	2. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows how to keep Beth quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response for the last chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Check the tags. If any of them, especially explicit lady sex, bothers you, jog on.
> 
> Also, while you don't HAVE to read it, this story does neatly supplement 'Make You Burn' and 'I'm Kindling and You've Got a Match.' Some of the conversations that we only see in part here and fully explored in that stories. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are definitely mine.

**Sam/Beth**

 

Beth shouldn’t be surprised at the carnage her friends leave in their wake.

The place was immaculate when they arrived, but four hours in it  looks like a frat house. They've already drunk a carton of beer, the discarded bottles stacked precariously on top of one another in the makeshift recycling bin Sam set up. There are cups everywhere, including at least half a dozen strewn on the floor, the remnants of a beer pong game that Emily, of course, won.

It’s just Beth, Sam, Emily and Jess down in the living room. Mike was restless and wanted to look around almost  as soon as they arrived, and she hasn't seen Chris and Ashley for at least an hour. Even Josh, who never misses a chance to overindulge,  has disappeared.

Looking to her left Beth sees Matt’s letter jacket neatly  draped over the back of one of her parents obscenely overpriced plush couches. Beth frowns. That’s unusual, since Matt lives in that thing, but her sister’s boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. In fact, Beth hasn’t seen him or Hannah for almost an hour.

Perhaps they’re tired. The commute from LA to Colorado took longer than expected. She’s probably grasping at straws, though, since Hannah was alert and practically giddy the second they walked through the door...

Beth scowls and takes a sip of her vodka and soda, not really wanting to follow that train of thought.

“Earth to Beth?”

“What?”

Emily rolls her eyes, voice terse. “Jess asked you a question.”

Beside her Jess giggles, looking at her girlfriend like she's an ice cream she's just dying to eat. Beth just barely stops herself from rolling her eyes right back into her sockets.

“Yes, _Jessica_?”

“Thank you, Bethany.” Jess grins. “I was just asking when your parents got this place? I mean, is it recent and that’s why we’re not at that lodge in Canada?”

  
“We got this place last year. My dad’s reward for ‘ _Ouija Out of Hell’_ doing so well.”

“That cinematic masterpiece,” Emily mutters, almost too herself.

”Plus,” Beth says, talking over Emily. “Blackwood has…. issues.”

“Issues?” Jess asks, leaning forward eagerly.

“The traditional owners didn’t like us going up there, plus there was this thing with some fugitive who was sending my mom threatening letters…”

“Threatening letters? You mean there’s a criminal up there?” Jess gasps. “What the hell? We could’ve been chased by an outlaw. That sounds fun. Why didn’t we go there instead?”

Beth smothers a sigh. There’s a charm to Jess’ lack of subtly, but even so, Beth wishes she would think things through. That failed prank two years ago almost ripped their friendship group apart. Even though Sam stopped it, the shame on her sister’s face remained with Beth long after they left Blackwood. It took months for Beth’s anger to subside, and even now, it’s bitter to think on it.

“Yeah, but Blackwood is in the middle of nowhere, and anyway I don’t really want to lug our luggage halfway up a mountain again,” Emily drawls, catching Beth’s eye, nimbly changing the subject. “There’s shops around here, right Beth? Because I might die from withdrawals if we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere again.”

“Emily, you have three suitcases full of clothes. Why do you need anymore?”

“Why do _you_ insist on wearing the same beanie and flannel shirt? We get it, Beth, you’re a big lez.”

 _Takes one to know one_ , Beth thinks, but stops herself just in time.  

“There’s some pretty great tourist shops less than ten minutes away,” a  voice behind them says.

Sam. Her girlfriend glides towards them, reaching out and touching Beth’s elbow gently, as if trying to shield her from Emily’s good natured barbs.

“Well, that's something at least,” Emily sniffs.

“Okay, important question: Does this podunk town have a liquor store?”

“It has a couple,” Beth smiles. “Why, Jess, you planning on draining us dry?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I drained a Washington dry,” Jess quips, before face drops open in horror.

Next to her, Emily stiffens. Her expression is studiously blank and if it wasn’t for the defensive hunch of her shoulders Beth would think the comment didn’t faze her. Jess, though, looks stricken, staring at Beth with naked panic in her eyes.

“Hey, I think I need another drink,” Beth says smoothly. “Jess?”

“Sure,” Jess mumbles. “Babe, do you want anything?”

“I’m fine.”

Jess flinches at Emily’s prickly tone. Beth drags Jess away to the kitchen before she can do anymore damage, shooting Sam a pleading look over her shoulder. She needn’t have worried. Her girlfriend gracefully takes her cue, talking to Emily in low, soothing tones.

Beth closes the kitchen door quietly behind them.

“Oh my god,” Jess moans, laying her head on the counter. “Oh my god, I am such a bitch.”`

“Took you 19 years to figure that out?”

“Beth!”

“Sorry,” Beth grins, going to sit on a stool next to her friend. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

“Are you serious right now? I know she’s sensitive about this whole stupid Josh thing and then I have to go open my big mouth. Ugh. I’m so freaking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Beth sighs, handing Jess a bottle of ‘X Rated Fusion liquor’, that horrible sugary monstrosity that her friend drinks like water. “You used to be able to say whatever you want but now...you’re going to have to avoid certain landmines until she gets over it.”

“And when will that be? I want her to get over this stupid jealousy because I’ve made it super clear, like _all the time_ , that she’s the one I want. I just want us to drop the crap and be together. When can I have that already?”

“Emily’s deeper waters are a mystery to me, I’m sorry. But if it makes you feel better, you’re awfully good at making people do what you want.” She nudges Jess’ shoulder. “So you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I am,” Jess says brightly, face clearing. “I am going to show her how much I need her. I’m going to rock her socks off.”

Beth smirks, swilling the vodka in her glass. “Pretty sure Emily hasn’t worn socks in years.”

“Pretty soon Emily isn’t going to be wearing anything, if you know what I mean…”

“Really, Jess…?”

“What? Stop being such a prude, Beth. Because, I don’t know about you, but I know how to make a gal feel good. So I’m going to go be a lady, escort Emily to our room and have some dinner.”

“Please stop,” Beth says weakly as unwanted images beginning to flit through her brain. She downs the rest of the vodka, wishing the alcohol could burn her retinas too.

“What? Why do you think I reserved the room furthest away from all the rest of you losers? I didn’t want anyone to hear me and Em getting nasty.”

“So, wait, you hassled me for two weeks to get that room just so you and Emily can...express yourselves to the fullest?”

“Uh, duh, it’s called forward planning, Beth. And anyway, I don’t know why you so look so bummed out. It’s not like you and Saint Sam over there are going to need soundproof walls. You guys are basically married.”

Beth wants to tell Jess that nothing could be further from the truth. That passion doesn’t always dim with time, rather it smulders, always there, ready to roar into life.

_“Do you like that, baby?” Sam murmured, her breath hot against Beth’s neck._

_Beth could only muster a whimper, curling her fingers on her bed sheet, trying to hide her blush from Sam. Her girlfriend chuckles, a knowing sound, low and raspy against her ear. She uses her thigh to knock Beth’s legs apart. Beth’s resistance is token, and soon legs are splayed across the bed. Sam settles, humming happily to herself, enjoying seeing Beth face down, open and ready._

_Sam drags her fingers softly, teasingly, up Beth’s thighs. She wants Sam to touch her so badly, but it’s difficult to stay quiet when every rustle of sheets sounds like a tsunami._

_If she were a better sister she would feel bad about the plan she and her girlfriend hatched,  the pair waiting until Hannah was asleep before Sam snuck into Beth’s room. But when Sam’s fingers finally slide across the slick heat between Beth’s legs she finds she doesn’t feel guilty in the slightest._

_“I want to make you feel good, Beth. But you gotta be quiet,” Sam purrs. “Don’t want anyone catching us, now do you?”_

“Uh, hello? Hello? Beth? Earth to Beth? Are you okay? You look out of it. Did you smoke some of Josh’s weed?”

“What? No,” Beth starts, turning away from Jess, hoping the dim light will hide the color on her cheeks.

“Maybe you should. You’re always tense-as-fuck, Beth. Anyway,” she beams. “Thanks. For the talk. I appreciate it. Now if you excuse me,” she picks up another bottle, presumably for Emily, with a flourish. “I’ve got a girl to seduce.”

“Godspeed. Hey, actually, wait a second. You... told my brother before we all came up here, right? About you and Em?”

“Of course I did,” Jess’ smile is tight across her face, almost  like a grimace. “Don’t worry, he was over me the second I told him we were finished. I’m sure he’ll find someone else. Josh is never lonely for long.”

 _I wish that was true_ , Beth almost says. Her parents have gone to great lengths to hide Josh’s troubles from the world, and in this one instance Beth agrees with them. Some secrets are better left unsaid.

“Babe? I brought drinks.”

“Thanks, but I’m tired,” Emily says as Beth and Jess come back to the living room. “The trip up here took it out of me.”

“Well, I’m beat too. Let’s go to bed. But I’m bringing these,” Jess motions to the drinks in her hands. “For the road. Cause I’m _thirsty_.”

“Uh, okay, well, that’s good.”

If Beth didn’t know better she’d swear there was a slight tremor in Emily’s voice. Beth glances over at Sam, whose eyes are as wide as saucers. Clearly she heard it too.

“Cool, thanks, goodnight guys,” Jess chirps, pulling a suddenly tentative Emily behind her.

“Oh my god,” Sam sighs when the two of them are finally alone. “Did you see that? Did you see how Emily just _melts_ around her? Isn’t it the sweetest?”

“It’s cute.”

“I’ve never seen Jess smile like that. And Emily! I knew she was really just a big ole softie.” Sam sighs dreamily. “Dontcha think this trip is going to be so much fun?”

“Sure, as long as we don’t kill each other. I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m sure it’s going to be great.” Beth grins, surveying the living room again. Her friends haven’t left it in quite as bad shape as she thought. “I brought Attenborough dvds. Want to watch?”

“Aw,” Sam smiles, threading her fingers through Beth’s and squeezing tight. “You sure know your way to a girl’s heart, Beth Washington.”

 

++++

In less than ten minutes the living room is habitable again. Beth managed to reignite the fire while Sam is struggling to remove a giant comforter from the cupboard. It's adorable, since the blanket is so much bigger than she is, but Sam, sweet, obstinate Sam, is determined to wrestle it into submission.

Beth leaves her girlfriend to sort out the duvet as she makes her way to the second kitchen. ‘Kitchen’ is a kind word for it, since it’s really only a second pantry on the other side of the lodge. It’s a bit of a trek to get there, which is why it's the perfect place to hide Sam’s vegan snacks since Josh, Ashley and Chris can never be bothered to walk very far when they have the munchies.

She’s on her way to the other side of the lodge when she hears the low rumbling of male voices down the hall.

Beth stills.

She’s certain Chris and Matt are up in their rooms. That leaves Josh and Mike unaccounted for, but it didn’t sound like them. And even if it is them, why are they ensconced away in the second living room, all the way on the other side of the house?

There are hundreds of ways to get into this lodge. A burglar wouldn’t have to try too hard. And it’s lavishly decorated. Five minutes in here and a robber would have an expensive loot.

Beth squeezes her palms together, adrenalin beginning to course through her veins. Her dad keeps at least three shotguns here, but they’re locked away up near Beth’s bedroom. If someone is robbing them, she can’t risk leaving them alone for any longer than necessary.

Statues. This place is littered with gawdy, marble statues. That’ll do as a makeshift weapon, Beth thinks, looking around. She’s never been more grateful for her mother’s awful taste.

“Beth?”

“Jesus, shit, fuck!”

“Whoa, what the hell? Are you okay?” Sam asks, stepping back. “Jumpy much?”

Beth’s heart is beating in her ears, but she regains her composure, motioning for Sam to be silent. Sam frowns but compiles, hovering a step behind her as they make their way towards the sound.

Someone is definitely in the second living room. She can see the flicker of warm orange light all the way down the hall. The voices are low, definitely male. Beth balls her fists.

The closer they get, the more she realises the men’s voices are laughing, teasing almost. Hardly the sort of a sound a criminal would make.

And they sound familiar.

Extremely familiar.

“No offense, but I don’t swing that way.”

“You only have to worry if you lose.”

“Hey, I’m the cards master. I never lose.”

“What the fuck,” Beth mutters under her breath.

Beth’s jaw almost crashes to her knees when she peeks around the corner and sees her brother, surrounded by dozens of empty rum and coke cans, lounging by the fire on the living room floor, staring  up wolfishly at Mike.

A shirtless Mike.

Who the fuck goes shirtless in the middle of winter?

“Well then, _princess_ , you have nothing to worry about,” her brother says. His voice is thick and heavy and Beth doesn’t really want to think how much alcohol he’s had to drink to sound that drunk. She grits her teeth and approaches them, though neither man seem to be taking any notice of her at all.

“What the fuck are you dorks doing?”

Mike’s eyes light up. The cold doesn’t seem to be affecting him at all.

“Beth! Sam! Care to join us for a game of strip poker, ladies?”

“Yeah come join,” Josh slurs. “Cept you, Beth, you can’t join.”

“Aw, man.”

Josh’s arm wobbles as he points threateningly at Mike. “I’ll kick you, Munroe.”

“Strip poker? This is exactly what we thought you putzes were doing,” Sam sighs. She crouches next to Josh, looking at him intently. He stares back at her, seemingly entranced by something on her face

“Okaaaay,” Sam says. She sounds worried. “I think you’ve had enough rum for tonight.”

“Jeez, Josh,” Beth sighs, frustrated and relieved in equal measure, running a hand through her hair. “Once again brother, you’ve outdone us all.”

She looks down at Josh, who doesn't look like he's capable of moving on his own. She sighs and jerks her head in Mike’s direction.

“Okay, we need to sort this out. I’ll take this poor excuse of a human being back to his room. Sam, can you take Josh?”

“Heyyyy, Beth? Beth. Beth. Bethy Beth Beth,” Mike garbles. Beth sighs and turns her attention to him. He’s swaying on the spot. Even if the cold isn’t getting to him, trying to keep up with her brother clearly has. “There’s two of you. Why do you both look mad?”

“Christ,” Beth grumbles. She puts her arm around Mike, half holding, half carrying him. “Meet you back here in a second, Sam.”

“Come on, Washington,” Sam says, hauling him to his feet. Josh almost staggers, but Sam puts a firm arm around his waist. She’s so strong, and Beth can’t help but stand and admire that for a second. “Bed-time.”

“Come on Mike,” Beth groans, tugging Mike after them. “Let’s pick up the pace.”

+++

 

Beth, grunts, feeling a little weary from hauling Mike halfway across the lodge. She’d hopes he’d do her a favor and stumble up to his room himself but no such luck. He’s like a stone and her muscles are beginning to ache as she lugs his six-foot-something ass up the stairs.

“There you go,” she snaps, trying to shrug him off her as they finally reach his room. Mike staggers but catches himself, leaning his back against the door.

“Your brother,” he rasps, his brow wet. “He’s a real smart ass, you know.”

“I know.”

“He’s got some real stamina. Like he’s a relentless, part man-part-robot-drinking machine.”

“That’s not a compliment,” Beth growls. Mike’s got a point though.They’re going to be staying at the cabin for a long time, and without Jess to distract him, it's concerning where Josh’s boredom could take him.

“Hey, wait.”

“What?”

“Just, you know,” Mike licks his lips, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Stay for a bit.”

Beth glowers. She’s cordial with Mike but nothing more. Maybe the others have forgotten, but she remembers how he goaded Hannah all through high school. Stringing her along, toying with her obvious attraction. Teasing her with _no, no, no_ , but never leaving out the possibility that someday he’ll say yes.

He’s lucky she didn’t slug his lights out.

“Why?” She replies, colder than she expected.

“Whoa, hey there, frosty the snowman,” Mike jokes, faltering slightly when she ignores his smile. It doesn’t slow him down for long, and Beth can’t help but be impressed by his bullying optimism.

“Do you like Freud?”

“What the hell,” she asks, thrown, before scowling deeper. “No. Not at all.”

“Wasn’t he the one who had that scale? The sliding scale, where you can judge people’s gayness?”

“That’s Kinsey, Mike.”

“Oh yeah! So, anyway,” he clears his throat and she tries not to choke on his rum-stained breath

“I’ve always wondered. On a sliding scale, how gay _are_ you? Like, a little gay? Or mostly gay? Or like, all-the-way-with-the- gay?”

“Okay, I’m leaving now,” Beth snaps, swallowing down her anger. To her surprise Mike grabs Beth by the arm, his grip firmer than she likes.  

“Wait wait wait. Wait. So, this doesn’t do _anything_ for you?” He grins.  Beth is about to ask what the hell he’s talking about before all the air is whoosked from her chest. With great effort Mike grunts, flexing his muscles. His body, once flat and drab, springs to life. She can see the outline of his abs, his six pack clear underneath the thicket of dark hair on his stomach. His body is carefully sculptured, whittled down and strengthened in all the traditional places. Her eyes are dragged upwards when Mike starts tensing his pecs, smirking as his muscles twitch rhythmically, once, twice, three times, then four.

“Yeah,” he says, mouth curling into a cocksure smile. “I’m all muscle, baby.”

Now that she’s over the initial shock, Beth smirks, staring at Mike evenly, letting him squirm for a bit. It takes forever, but finally he gets the hint, unflexing his muscles and having the fucking gall to look perplexed at her reaction.

He looks good, she supposses, if swarthy ken dolls are your thing, but personally he’s left her cold. She never understood the lascivious way Jess, or, gross, _Hannah_ , would talk about a man’s chest. What’s to like? It’s so inferior to woman’s. How can anyone want a man’s flat chest when you could have the supple, soft curves of a woman’s instead?

 _“Are you checking me out,”_ Sam had whispered, her breath hot in Beth’s ear, as they made their way up to the cabin.

 _“Don’t blame me,”_ Beth teased back, dropping her voice so the rest of them couldn't hear her. _“It’s not my fault you really rock a leather jacket.”_

_“Play your cards right, Washington, and tonight I’ll let you see what’s under it.”_

“Hey-o,” Mike crows suddenly, breaking into her thoughts. “You’re blushing!”

“Ugh. Not because of you, twerp.”

“You sure?” Mike grins, fluttering his eyelashes. “Come on, Beth, you’ve never thought about taking a walk on the man-side?”

“Not when I can have something infinitely better,” Beth growls. She glares at him,  wishing he could choke on her contempt. “Try not to keel over and die, Mike.”

She turns on her heels, whistling as she walks down the steps, strangely euphoric. The feeling goes as quickly as it comes when she sees Sam waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her anxiously.

“What’s wrong? Is Josh okay?” Beth frowns.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Out like a baby. It was you I was worried about. What took you so long?”

“Oh,” Beth waves vaguely in the direction of Mike’s room. “Don’t worry, Mike was just being an asshole.”

“An asshole?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe that guy got into an Ivy League school. He kept confusing Kinsey with Freud.” Beth scoffs. “Isn’t he supposed to be smart?”

“You spent five minutes talking to Mike about Freud?”

“I wish,” Beth winces at the memory. “But not really…”

“Beth…”

“Nothing, it’s fine.

“What’s fine?” Sam says, eyes narrowed. Beth considers changing the subject, but Sam’s relentless when she wants to be, like a schnauzer with a bone.

“I think…. I think he was flirting with me, or something,” Beth says slowly, barely believing it herself.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh, he kept flexing his pecs, talking about how I should take a walk ‘on the man side’, which is a pretty risible pun if you ask me.”

Sam’s quiet for a moment, but Beth can tell she’s riled up, her cheeks flushed and a pinched grimace on her face. Beth steps forward, takes her hands, threading their fingers together. Even if she wasn’t very, very gay, she wouldn't Mike kiss in exchange for the whole damn world.

“Hey,” she says, squeezing Sam’s fingers. “Don’t be upset. He’s just being a jerk.”

“I’m just…. How dare he? How dare he even think you could be anyone's but _mine_.”

It’s cool in the draughty hallway but Beth flushes anyway. Sam’s words are _probably_ innocuous, but it makes her heart thump in her chest all the same.

“Sam, honestly, don’t worry about it,” Beth chokes out, a bit breathless already. She squeezes Sam’s fingers. “He’s an idiot. He’s a drunken-freaking-idiot. Thank god I don’t have to worry about my sister slobbering all over him anymore.”

“Well you never know,” Sam says, laughing despite herself.“Maybe Josh’ll starting slobbering instead.”

“Sam! Thanks. Now I need to go bleach my brain.”

“Come on,” Sam smiles, tugging her away from the stairs. “How about a drink instead?”

 

++++

The fire is roaring now, making the room almost warm. Despite that, Sam snuggles under the comforter, petting the couch next to her. She still looks a little bothered by the night’s earlier events. Beth takes her girlfriend into her arms, softly kissing the top of her head.

“Come on, Sammy. We have a date with David Attenborough.”

Sam smiles, throws the blanket over them. Beth sighs,wrapping her arm around Sam and pulling her close, feeling all the day’s tension begin to ebb away.

They’re ten minutes into an episode focusing on the strange ecology of Madagascar when Beth feels Sam’s fingers tracing a pattern on her upper thigh.

Beth tries to relax but it’s difficult when even the lightest touch feels like Sam is scorching a trail of fire across her skin.

They haven’t seen each other for three weeks. Beth had been preparing for next semester’s classes and organising this trip away. Sam had been busy with her own coursework and even though she was over to see Hannah a lot, her and Beth’s schedules never aligned.

Which was fine. They were never the type of couple that needed to be in each others pockets, and part of the unspoken agreement with Hannah was that Beth would never encroach on her time with her best friend. Beth threw herself into preparing herself for this holiday, safe in the knowledge that she’d have the best part of a month to spend here with Sam.

Still. That doesn’t mean she didn’t miss Sam. That type of yearning is hard to contain.

Especially when Sam’s touching her in a way that seems too calculated to be innocent.

A calloused finger grazes the crease in Beth’s jeans, right next to her crotch. Beth squirms.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Yes, Beth?”

“What- what are you doing?”

“Enjoying the show,” Sam says, staring at the screen, but Beth can see her mouth twitching.

“Uh, w-what show are we talking about, here?” Beth stutters, trying to keep her voice level.

Sam ignores her, seemingly wanting to torture her some more. Sam’s fingertips scrapes Beth’s thigh and a feeling of heat scythes through her,  as if her girlfriend’s fingers were sliding underneath her jeans.

“You like that, babe?” Sam whispers, knowingly.

“Sam, wait. We’re….we’re in public. You can’t…”

“The others are asleep. It’s just you and me. No one else.”

“I know,” Beth whispers, squirming. She glances around wildly. The room is deserted. Most of the others have gone to bed a long time ago, and Mike and Josh are too drunk to even move, let alone come downstairs.

Now that it’s so late, the lodge has a pleasant stillness to it, the only noise is the crackle from the fire, the dull hum from the television and Beth’s own ragged, coarse breath.

“I haven’t seen you in so long. I’ve missed you, Beth. I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Sam’s voice drops. “Please let me have you.”

And Beth’s never been able to deny Sam, not ever, so she nods shakily, barely even having time to draw breath before Sam wrenches the comforter off them. It falls to the floor with a heavy thump, and Beth gasps, glancing around, paranoid the sound is giving them away.

“Hey,” Sam growls, throwing a leg over Beth, straddling her. “Eyes on me.”

She swallows, wanting to protest, but there’s something sharp, almost stern in Sam’s eyes. Beth feels her resolve beginning to waver.

“Sam,” she whispers, her nerves all tangled up already, groaning a little when her girlfriend begins to kiss down her neck. “Shouldn’t we take this up to our room?

“No. I want you. Here.” Sam’s teeth sink into her skin, marking her and Beth hisses, surprised. “I can’t wait.”

And now they’re kissing, passionate, urgently, all that pent up desire spilling out. It’s then Beth realises her protests were futile. This is happening. This _definitely_ happening. They’re going to fuck, right here in the living room, where anyone could see. It’s inexcusably reckless but Beth doesn’t have the energy to pretend she’s really going to deny Sam. So she gives into it, whimpering into the kiss, going pliant underneath her girlfriend.

Sam pulls her mouth away, grinning triumphantly. Beth would like to kiss that smirk right off her face but she doesn’t have time to, not when Sam is shrugging off her jacket, peeling her shirt and bra off all in one swift motion.

“Jesus,” Beth groans, feeling a bit like a teenage boy when she’s unable to drag her eyes away from Sam’s chest. “Someone’s eager.”

“Yeah,” Sam says hoarsely, kissing her again, curling her fingers into Beth’s hair and tugging her head back. Sam kisses down her neck again, scraping her teeth across skin. It hurts, but in way that makes Beth gasp, wishing she could squeeze her legs together, just to release some tension.

“Take your top off, “ Sam growls. Beth blinks and obeys, her brain already a bit hazy with lust. She shivers, although she finds she’s not cold at all.

“Let me see you, Beth.”

Beth knows what Sam’s really asking so she reaches behind her back unfastening her bra, letting it drop somewhere to the floor. She glances up, a bit shy, but sees that Sam is staring down at her eagerly.

“Fuck,” Sam groans quietly, covering Beth’s breasts with her calloused fingers. “You look so good, babe.”

“Sam,” Beth whimpers, pushing her chest up to meet hands. She shivers when her girlfriend’s fingers flick against her nipples. “Fuck!”

“Shhhh,” Sam whispers. She shifts so their chests are pressed against each other, soft skin mashed against skin. Sam’s leg pushes against her crotch, grinding firmly and Beth has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

“That’s it,” Sam whispers, breath hot on Beth’s chin. She moves again, grinding her thigh against her girlfriend. “You like that.”

It’s a rhetorical question because of course she fucking does. She cants her hips up, meeting Sam’s dull thrusts. The friction from her girlfriend’s thigh is good, but Beth’s still in her jeans and the dull pressure only makes her yearn for more. She tries to grind against Sam a little harder, straining for purchase. They stay like this for a long moment, grinding against each other, rocking backwards and forwards, the noise of her jeans scraping against the couch ringing loudly in Beth’s ears.

While it’s good, so good, it’s all build up and no release. They’ll be here for hours if they keep going at this rate. She meets Sam’s eye, pouting a bit when she sees her girlfriend has the temerity to fucking smirk at her.

“This isn’t funny, Sam.”

“I didn’t say it was,” she purrs, her voice low. “We can stop. If you want.”

“No. No. Please.”

“You want me to have you here, Beth? Right here in the living room?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Fuck. Jesus. Just. Please. Yes _fucking_ please.”

“Only if you keep your voice down.”

“Sam,” Beth whines. “Can you just fuck me already?”

“All good things come to those who wait,” Sam teases, but finally starts kissing down Beth’s neck. “But yes. If you’re quiet, that is.”

Beth nods eagerly, hoping she can convince her girlfriend because she’s not sure how long she can endure this torture. She must have grovelled enough to please Sam, because her girlfriend kisses her, hard and deep, before pulling away and motioning for Beth to lie down on the couch.

Whatever lingering apprehension has flown right out the window because Beth is on her back before Sam can blink. Her heart surges into her throat at the sight of Sam, clad only in her skirt and thick stockings, starting to unbuckle Beth’s jeans.

“I prefer your stretchy yoga pants. Easier access.”

“I’ll remember that for next time you’re fucking me on the couch.”

“Please do.”

Once the jeans are off Sam grins down at her,  her eyes running greedily all over Beth’s body. Beth’s about to start begging, because honestly she’s desperate, but Sam seems to hear her plea before it leaves her lips, her girlfriend kissing her jaw, her collarbone, her ear. Beth tries gasp quietly when Sam straddles her again, her girlfriend’s palms skimming the underside of her breasts.

“Please,” Beth whimpers. “Sam, please.”

Sam’s eyes darken, in the mood now as she wraps her lips around Beth’s nipples, licking and sucking until Beth’s practically panting underneath her.

It’s a bit frenzied then as Sam kisses down Beth’s body. When she reaches Beth’s underwear she doesn’t let up, kissing the damp material firmly.

_“Fuck.”_

Sam gives her a warning look and Beth shuts up, chastised. It doesn’t matter though because soon Sam’s slipping the underwear down Beth’s legs before, finally, finally, her girlfriend’s mouth is on her, hot and insistent.

And god, Beth’s already so freaking wet, choking back a gasp when Sam runs her tongue down the length of her folds. She arches her back, thrusting her hips to meet Sam’s tongue. Her girlfriend grunts, frustrated at something. Before Beth can ask what’s wrong, Sam arms shoot upwards, pushing down on her girlfriend’s hips.

Beth feels her ass sink into the cushions as Sam holds her down. All Washingtons are strong but Sam is stronger still, growling as she pins Beth down on the couch. Beth tries to resist. It’s been too long since they’ve done this, and already Beth is eager to get herself off. That’s not happening anytime soon, apparently, because when she tries to move Sam pushes down a little harder, her forearms like steel.

Beth’s helpless.

And, fuck, fuck, she can’t move. She can only lie back and take it as Sam starts to stroke her cunt a little harder, tongue sliding all over until finally, finally, she licks her clit.

“Fucking, _fuck_.”

“Beth,” Sam whispers crossly, licking her lips and moving away from where Beth needs her most. “I said be quiet. Don’t make me gag you.”

Beth strangles a moan. They’ve done that before. A cloth. Or a piece of clothing, anything to keep Beth from getting too loud when it’s not safe to do so. They’ve never used an _actual_ gag, though, but the more Sam keeps talking about it, the more Beth wishes that her girlfriend would actually follow through.

Not tonight though, so she just nods meekly as Sam gets back to work, her tongue sliding over Beth’s clit again, sending sparks of pleasure all through her. She’s close already and when Sam eases two fingers inside her Beth can’t help but gasp.

Loudly.

“That’s it. I’m going to have to gag you.”

Beth lifts her head up, looking down to the other end of the couch where Sam is perched above her legs. She looks frustrated, but in a pantomime kind of way, and before Beth can ask what’s going on her girlfriend springs from the couch, unclasping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground, her stockings and underwear coming off soon after.

Sam’s gorgeous, always, but here she’s particularly luminous, nonchalantly naked and bathed in the room’s fire-flecked light. Beth feels her chest tighten, still shocked that this wonderful woman loves her. All those thoughts fly away though when Sam takes a step towards her, getting back onto the couch and swinging her leg over Beth and positioning herself right over Beth’s mouth.

Sam lowers herself, not giving her girlfriend a chance to softly touch her, to slide her tongue down her folds. No. Sam’s pushes down hard, grinding herself on Beth’s mouth.

It’s just about the best gag ever, Beth thinks, looking up past the tuft of hair directly above her nose, watching Sam’s face as it opens up in pleasure. Sam doesn’t let up, scarcely giving Beth space to breath as she fucks her face.

 _Jesus Christ,_ she thinks as she feels Sam grinding herself on the flat of Beth’s tongue. Even though Sam’s no longer touching her, it feels incredible. Lying back on the couch, passive while her girlfriend gets herself off is almost unbearably arousing. She never had this with her other girlfriends. She was expected to take charge, but ceding control to Sam, letting her fuck her, _use_ her, is hotter than she could ever imagine.

Sam’s groaning softly, rutting against Beth’s mouth furiously. Beth shudders, body flushing. It's hot, being trapped underneath Sam, pinned down onto the couch as her girlfriend uses Beth’s mouth as her own personal fucktoy. She can feel her girlfriend's slickness coating her chin as she grinds down hard, fucking her face. Beth closes her eyes and gets working, hands flying up to grasp Sam’s ass and push her pussy down onto Beth's lips. Sam’s close, she must be, so Beth flicks her tongue against her, the only sound in the room Sam’s shallow breaths and the wet sound of Beth’s tongue on her clit. Above her, Sam begins to shake, her thrusts become a bit more frantic.

Almost there. Almost…

“Cripes. Jesus. Beth. Stop. Stop.”

Beth stops immediately, confused, watching as Sam lifts her leg away from her face. Her girlfriend’s panting, face flushed and sweaty.

“What’s wrong? Shit. Did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

“No. Not at all. Sorry. I was going to...finish…” Sam flushes. “And I’m not ready to be done yet.”

“Okay,” Beth smiles, licking her (very wet) face.

“I mean,” Sam shifts lower, straddling Beth’s hips again. Beth gasps when she feels Sam’s slickness on her thighs. “I was thinking of something… something very particular. We haven’t seen each other in so long and the more I tried not thinking about it the more I couldn’t stop.”

“Oh?” Beth smirks.

“Yeah.”

“Well then,” Beth leans down and strokes Sam’s clit, smiling at how her girlfriend’s wetness coates her fingers. “Why aren’t you doing it already?”

Sam grins at her, all devious. She moves away, grabbing Beth’s red checkered flannel shirt and putting it on.

“Oh,” Beth says, disappointed. “You’re leaving?”

“Just for a second. Hang tight. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Beth huffs, but Sam’s implacable when her mind’s made up. Her girlfriend sprints out of the room, clad only in Beth’s shirt. It covers all the essentials, thankfully, but that doesn’t mean the others won’t figure out what they’ve been doing if one of them runs into Sam. They haven’t always been lucky. Once Hannah caught Sam sneaking into the bathroom her and Hannah share, wearing only Beth’s favorite hoodie. Her twin couldn’t look Beth in the eye for week.

She really would prefer to avoid that scenario, but Sam’s nimble enough to usually avoid getting caught, Beth supposes. She grabs the comforter from the floor. She’s still on edge, so wet that she can feel her own slickless coating the inside of her thighs, but even though her body is crying out for Beth to touch herself, she can’t take the risk.

Beth pulls the comforter close, glancing around the living room cautiously. The fact the lodge is almost serenely quiet doesn’t quash her paranoia. It would just be her luck for Chris, or worse Hannah, to walk in on her right now.

“Don’t look so serious, Beth.”

She starts, pulling the comforter closer to her chest. It’s just Sam though, her girlfriend power walking towards her. Beth beams, so relieved and excited to see Sam that for a second she misses what her girlfriend is carrying in her hands.

“You have….got to be joking. You want to use that? Here?”

“Why not?” Sam smirks, approaching the couch, throwing the comforter off Beth.

“We’re...trying to be quiet. Remember?”

“Oh, I do. But still. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. Please?”

Beth grunts, rolling her eyes, even though the idea sends a shiver of need straight through her. Sam’s face breaks out into a huge smile, bouncing on the spot, the strap-on in her hands jiggling as she moves.

It’s been months since they first tried using a strap-on and in the interim it’s become a semi-regular part of their lovemaking. They keep it at Sam’s house (along with the majority of their toys, since her siblings have a penchant for going through Beth’s things), which isn’t ideal since logistically they can’t use it as much as they would like. Still, that has its own perks, Beth thinks, watching as Sam shrugs off her shirt. It means there’s a still an illicit thrill every time one of them puts it on.

“So,” Beth clears her throat, moving to lie down on the couch.

“No. I want you to use it.”

“Oh,” Beth flushes. When they first bought it, she assumed she’d be the one wearing it, considering her girlfriend’s sexual history prior to Beth was exclusively with men. It turns out Sam loves subverting her expectations, her girlfriend enjoying discovering new ways to fuck Beth right into the mattress.

“Stand up,” Sam commands, and Beth finds she can do nothing but obey. Sam sinks to her knees in front of her and Beth only has a second to admire Sam in this unusual position before her girlfriend clicks her tongue, eager to get going.

“Leg up please.”

She does, watching with interest as Sam pulls the strap through her leg, then the other, adjusting it so the harness sits snugly on Beth’s hips. The dildo is still faintly ridiculous, that squat and purple thing protruding outwards, but there’s a strange power to wielding it, and she finds she suddenly can’t wait to push Sam down onto the couch and fuck her with it.

“Sit down.” Sam commands, her voice so assertive that Beth drops to the couch before she has time to blink. Sam licks her lips, looking at Beth like she’s goddam edible, and Beth has to stop herself from moaning something very inappropriate.

  
“Stay,” Sam says, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. As if Beth was going to move anyway, especially when Sam squirts a very generous dollop of lube onto her hand, coating the strap on thoroughly until it’s gleaming in the murky light.

And _fuck fuck fuck_. She can scarcely believe this is real. Beth’s heart is almost bursting through her chest. She glances around, a little jittery, expecting someone to spring out from behind a pot plant, but they’re alone. They’re alone and Sam’s about to fuck herself while Beth gets to watch.

It’s almost too much.

Sam straddles her, grabbing the dildo by its base and lining it up. Beth stays still, in awe, almost too scared to draw breath lest she ruin the moment. Sam groans, rubbing the head of it against her clit before gritting her teeth, body taught and she starts to push herself down on the dildo.

It takes a while but finally Sam has sunk down on it, her head thrown back in silent pleasure as her cunt stretches around the toy. Beth stays stock still, watching as the purple dildo disappears into Sam’s body.

“Are you okay?” Beth whispers once it’s fully sheathed inside Sam.

“Mmm,” Sam moans softly, gripping one of Beth’s hands and moving as if she were riding a rocking horse. She looks dazed almost, letting out a guttural moan as she lifts herself up before sinking back down, fucking herself on Beth.

They stay like that for a long moment, Beth passive and pliant, watching as Sam rocks against the cock between her legs. Her hair has snuck out from her bun, cascading in messy waves down her shoulders.

She so, so, so beautiful when she’s on the cusp of losing control. When she’s biting her lip, her round face flushed with pleasure, her taut stomach tensing with every thrust.

Beth can’t help herself. She needs to be closer. She leans forward, head against Sam’s collarbone, inhaling her. She smells of perfume, pine leaves and sex, an oddly comforting aroma.  

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Sam moans, her breath hot on the shell of Beth’s ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck myself on you for so long.”

Beth whimpers, her hips starting to jerk to life, faintly echoing Sam’s thrusts.

“Yeah that’s it, babe. Move with me.”

Beth groans, starting to thrust into Sam a little more, whimpering as Sam starts to really grind down on her. The movement is causing the base of the dildo to grind against Beth’s clit. Sam flashes her a wild smile, as if she knows Beth is getting off, too.

“Yeah you like it. I can tell that you do. You like me fucking myself? Fucking myself for you,” Sam moans. Her voice is throaty and low, right in her ear. Beth shudders, feeling trapped, helpless almost, underneath Sam.

“Sam,” Beth whimpers, jerking her hips up, starting to fuck her in earnest.

“Shhh, you have to be quiet Beth. Remember? Remember how quiet we have to be? Huh? You can’t make a sound. Don’t want anyone to find out how naughty you are.”

“Oh fuck,” Beth breathes, shuddering, her skin flushed, slick with sweat. Her girlfriend chuckles, a low, filthy sound that reverberates around Beth’s skull.

“Yeah. They don’t know, but I know, how you like it. You like me fucking you, yeah?  Fucking you just like this.”

Beth stifles a groan as they thrust up against each other. Mindlessly she grabs at Sam wherever she can. Squeezing her ass. Her hip.

“You’re mine,” Sam growls, her teeth grazing Beth’s earlobe. “You’re mine. Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Beth whispers, licking a bead of sweat from her girlfriend’s collarbone. “I’m yours, babe. I’m yours.”

Sam tugs Beth’s hair. “Look at me.”

She does. Sam’s eyes are heavy but still sharp as she stares down at her, breasts bouncing as she rides Beth.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours. I’m yours.”

“Yeah,” Sam growls, fucking herself harder, whining softly when she starts to finger her own clit. “Yeah.”

Beth knows what Sam wants, what she needs, how to sooth her insecurities. The fire is still crackling away in the background, but all Beth can really hear is the filthy squelch of the fake cock sliding inside of Sam, and her girlfriend’s cunt taking it, taking it all.

“I’m yours,” she chokes out softly, trying her best to be quiet.  “I’m yours. Fuck, Sam. I’m fucking yours.”

“Yeah,” Sam rasps, mashing their mouths together.

It’s desperate and hot, more teeth and heavy breathing than an actual kiss, but fuck, it still feels fantastic. Sam is groaning into her mouth, her soft, choked moans making Beth even wetter. They grip each other firmly, bucking against each other, nothing but sweat and teeth and pleasure. It doesn’t take long before Sam is crying out into Beth’s mouth, shuddering and moaning as she comes.

Beth knows it’s impossible, but she swears she actually _feels_ Sam clenching around her. She slows her thrusts down, just slightly, lets her girlfriend ride her to completion.

Sam collapses on top of her, spent. Beth wraps her arms around Sam, bringing her close, treasuring the heat that’s still trapped between their bodies.

“Good?”

“What do you think?” Sam laughs throatily, kissing Beth’s temple. “You were there, weren’t you?”

“I was. And that looked like fun.”

“It was,” Sam sighs, disentangling herself from Beth and slumping into the couch next to her. Now that Sam isn’t on it, the dildo feels like an awkward accessory so Beth stands up and slips out of it, placing it carefully on the table next to them.

They had taken so long the episode they were watching had finished. Sam’s picks up the comforter, wrapping it around them.

“So.”

“So….”

“You want to...go back and finish watching the rest of the episode?”

“Sure. Although, can it wait? I’d like to finish fucking you first.”

“Fuck,” Beth gasps, swallowing thickly as Sam shoves her back down onto the couch.

Her girlfriend doesn’t waste much time with foreplay, only spending a few minutes sucking on her tits before sneaking a hand between Beth’s legs, sliding her fingers around her clit.

Sam swallows Beth’s moan with her mouth, slickly rubbing her. Beth swears she can feel herself pulsing around Sam’s fingers, and she’d be embarrassed about how wet and needy she is, except she knows, _she knows_ , how much Sam loves it.

“Oh fuck,” Beth mumbles, her words muffled by Sam’s hand as her girlfriend fingers slide down Beth’s cunt before slowly, torturously, easing their way inside.

“Shhh, Beth.”

She tries to shut up, really she does, but it’s so hard to contain her breathy groans of excitement when Sam starts to ease her fingers in and out, fucking her gently. It becomes even more onerous when the heel of Sam’s palm grinds against her clit.

She’s thankful Sam’s hand is covering her mouth because right now there’s no way she could be quiet. Sam picks up the pace, starting to fuck her harder, rougher now that she’s muffled Beth’s moans. Beth lifts her hips, trying to take Sam in as deep as she can, eager, wanting to be fucked hard, rough. They move together, in a sloppy rhythm, the couch fabric rubbing firmly against Beth’s back.

She’s so, so close, on the cusp of shattering completely, writhing shamelessly against Sam’s hand. Her girlfriend is staring down at her, her eyes glinting in the gloom. Beth can see how fast her arm is moving, can feel it too, in every hard thrust of her fingers.

“You can come now, Beth,” Sam soothes, twisting her fingers inside of her in a way that makes Beth’s toes curl.  Her voice is soft,  compared to the hard thrust of her fingers. “You can come now, if you want.”

And _Jesus_ , just hearing those words tips Beth over the edge, clenching hard around Sam’s fingers, moaning loudly against the hand clasped over her mouth. The pleasure rolling over her, again and again, in waves.

Finally, release. Beth’s body sinks to couch, her desire quenched. She shivers, a little cold, a little weak, and is grateful when Sam pulls the comforter up over them both.

“Hey,” Sam says, placing gentle kisses along Beth’s neck.

“That was…”

“I know.”

“God,” Beth breathes, smiling as Sam settles into her arms. “I’m so sleepy.”

“I know,” Sam sounds exhausted too, squeezing Beth as hard as she can, as if she can’t bear for their bodies to be even a millimeter apart. “Maybe we can nap. For a little while.”

“Okay,” Beth breathes, looking down fondly as Sam’s eyes flicker closed. “Okay.”

+++

They’re saved from embarrassment only due to the sunlight streaming through the living room shutters. They both jerk awake, mortified. Evidence of their lovemaking is everywhere. The clothes across the floor. The television, still droning in the background. The heavy scent of sex that still, somehow, is lingering the air.

Not to mention the purple strap-on, hard and ready on the coffee table next to them.

They spring into action, getting changed, cleaning up as best they can (and Beth can’t help but be embarrassed as she cleans the mess they left behind on the couch with anti-bacterial wipes). Sam laughs, picking up Matt’s letter jacket, which had fallen from the back of the couch to the floor at some point during last night’s exertions.

“Hopefully he’ll forgive us,” Sam grins, as she places the crumpled jacket back where Matt put it the night before.

“Hopefully he’ll never know, “ Beth grumbles, shoving the comforter back where it belongs, before spraying the room with a healthy dose of air freshener.  

It’s taken them less than five minutes, but soon the room looks back to how they left it. A mess, but not a sex-strewn one. Beth glances at her watch. It’s a quarter past six. Normally she’d be waking up right now, but whether it’s because sleeping on a couch is generally uncomfortable or that she’s still a bit sore from Sam fucking her senseless, but she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Come on, tall and grumpy, let’s get you to bed,” Sam says fondly, picking up the strapon and directing Beth upstairs.

“Are you coming with me?”

“I’m awake now. I’m going to have a shower and then start making pancakes.”

“Oh. You can’t do that alone. Let me help.”

“You’re no good to me in this state,” Sam smirks, opening the door to their room. “Sleep. I’ll save you some.”

“Okay,” Beth mumbles, collapsing onto the bed.

She’s on the cusp of sleep when she feels soft lips brush against her temple.

“I love you, Beth Washington.”

It’s the last thing she hears before sleep takes her.

+++

The rest of the morning goes off without a hitch. She wakes up late, but not so late she misses out on pancakes. She catches Ashley staring knowingly at her at over breakfast, but she doesn’t really have time to process what that could mean, mostly due to her attention being focussed squarely on Josh. Her brother, whose mask is usually meticulous, is making a terrible attempt to hide his discomfort at Jess and Emily.

Beth sighs, downing the rest of her coffee. She’ll have to keep a special eye out on him during this trip.

Beth’s about to help the others clean up when Mike catches her eye. He’s the last person she wants to talk to right now, but she can’t avoid him forever. She sighs, reluctantly following him out to the hallway.

“Hey. So uh,” Mike rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Heavy drinking has taken its toll on him. He looks haggard. Somewhat unfairly, the unkempt looks suits him. “I may have overindulged last night and kind of said some things that in hindsight, may not have needed to be said.”

“Is this your absurd attempt at an apology?”

“No! I’m not apologising, per se, just you know…. clearing the air. No harm done, right?”

“No harm done,” Beth muses, her mind flashing to the possessive gleam in Sam’s eye as she rocked herself to climax. “No harm done at all, actually.”

“Really! That’s a relief.”

“Yeah,” she smirks. “In fact, I could almost thank you.”

“Thank me? Why would you be….thanking me?”

“Nothing. Like you said, no harm done. Anyway. Bye, Mike.”

She throws him one last triumphant look before turning on her heels and strolling away.

“Hey! Hey. Beth? Why would you be _thanking me_?”

Beth grins, walking into the kitchen and taking Sam’s hand in her own, squeezing tight. She reaches for a dishtowel, ready to help clean up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Beth grins down at Sam, feeling light, optimistic, ready to face the month ahead. “Yeah, I am actually.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth is in an awfully good mood. Making fun of Mike would do that to anyone.
> 
> This story will go on a mini-hiatus, as I am planning to turn my attention to help finish 'Sundown Girls' and my story for the Until Dawn gift exchange. Rest assured, next chapter, replete with Matt and Hannah, will be posed in time.
> 
> And as always, mucho love to those who leave kudos and or reviews. They are a writers' lifeblood, folks.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. The Color Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt just wants to please Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other pressing WIP to get to, but this chapter weaselled its way into my heart. I had to write it. I have an enormous soft spot for this pairing, which is why this is so long (and it's not ALL sex, I swear).
> 
> I enjoy the fact we went from the two pairings who are a little kinky to one that is...less so. But oh. I do love my vanilla babies.
> 
> As per, this is the same universe as 'Make You Burn', 'I'm Kindling and You've Got a Match' and 'The Reluctant Lodger' but you don't have to have read those to understand this one.
> 
> Not beta'd so any errors are all mine, baby.

**Matt/Hannah**

 

Matt’s a pretty lucky guy.

He’s a freshman with a free ride through college. The school he goes to has a really solid athletics program, and if he puts in the work (and he always puts in the work) he has a decent shot of making it to the NFL. He’s got parents who love him, a little sister with a quick wit and a huge heart who thinks he’s the best person in the world. He has friends, real friends, who seem to like him for him, not because he’s on his way to becoming college football star.

He’s got a girlfriend, too.

That’s not _so_ unusual. He’s had girlfriends before. He’s no Mike, of course, but Matt’s  never lacked choice when it comes to women.

But this is different. Serious.

Scary, even.

It took a long time for it to sink in that he loved Hannah. Years, in fact, so long that when he looks back it feels like all the other girls were just a distraction. Blinding him until the moment he realized it’s not _normal_ to feel like his heart is beating through his chest every time she smiled.

He loved her, even though he had no right to.

It was two years ago, but the memory is scorched into his brain, vivid and bright and awful. He recognised his stupid, cataclysmic error the second Hannah’s face closed in on itself. Sam got there just before Mike was about to start his sleazy spiel and while it could have been worse, it was awful enough. Hannah had run into her room, choking back a wounded cry. She didn’t emerge until the next day when the rest of them had already packed their bags and skulked away.

She didn’t speak to him for three months. It was the worst time in his life.

He was grateful she forgave him, of course.

Except it opened the floodgates to something he had, in retrospect, spent years trying to suppress...

 

 _It's late, or perhaps very, very early, the music in the frat house pounding away in his ears._ _He scowls as he takes a swig of his beer.  His coach would kill him if he knew he drove two hours to go to some party where he barely even knows anyone._ _Why on earth did Hannah invite him?_

_“Do you see her? The one I’ve been talking to all night? The tall girl, with glasses.”_

_That gets Matt’s attention._

_A group of guys directly to his left. Not much older than him. All of them are grinning at the man speaking, a clean cut senior with the bulk and steel of a quarterback._

_“She’s been flirting with me all night. She’s keen, I’m telling you. And her body is so freakin’ tight, you guys. I think she’s an athlete or something.” He leers.  “I just want to pin her down and rip that ass in two.”_

_“You sure she’s into it, dude? She looks kinda shy. Those girls don’t always put out.”_

_“Oh, yeah. She’s gagging for it. Trust me I know what I’m doing.”_

_“Wait. Uh, sorry. Sorry.  But, uh, are you guys talking about Hannah? Hannah Washington?”_

_“Uh,” the man looks at Matt, startled. “Yeah? What’s it to you? You know her or something?”_

_“Yeah. She’s my friend. And... you shouldn’t be talking about her like that.”_

_“Uh, sure,” the other guy says, looking at Matt like he’s an idiot. Matt feels his blood roiling in his veins. “Look dude, no offence but you should mind your own business.”_

_“I don’t want any trouble, but she’s my friend, so it’s my business.”_

_“Newsflash. It’s not your business. You’re not her dad.”_

_“She’s my friend. And you’re being a dick. So you better step off.”_

_“Friend, riiiiiiight,” the guy scoffs. He turns and smirks at his friends. “Don’t worry, bro, you can have her when I’m done. You don’t mind sloppy seconds, right?”_

_The world flashes red before his eyes and before he knows it his knuckles are sinking into skin.  The guy squawks, grabbing his cheek, too shocked to put up much resistance when Matt gets him in a choke hold._

_“Get offa me!”_

_“You son of a bitch -”_

_“Hey, hey,” Matt’s wrenched away by two strong arms clinging to his back. He swings his elbow, narrowly missing whoever it is behind him._

_“Matt, Matt! Chill. Jesus, dude. Get off of him.”_

_Mike. His friend pulls him away. Matt tries to swallow the nasty urge that’s telling him to swing his fist into Mike’s skull . He glances back. The guy he punched is holding his face, and even in the gloom he can see dozens of burst blood vessels blooming pink across his cheek._

_“Come on, cowboy, you need some air.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You’re not fine.”_

_Through the cacophony Matt can see dozens of people gawking at him. The boy he punched is yelling something in his direction, but Matt doesn’t care, not when Hannah is staring at him from across the room. She looks concerned, her eyes wide like saucers, clutching her shirt as if she can’t believe what she just witnessed. He looks away, not able to meet her gaze. As quickly as it came, his anger ebbs away, leaving him feeling strangely deflated. The group of boys still look like they’re out for his blood, but he finds he doesn’t want to retaliate, and doesn’t object when Mike marshals him outside._

_“What the fuck, man,” Matt snaps as Mike pushes him out the door._

_"Dude, take a walk. I’ll handle this.”_

_“Handle this?” Matt seethes. “I don’t need your help.”_

_“So you want to be arrested? Jeez. Look. Look, don’t worry, alright, that guy you decked is a friend of mine. He’s a total hothead but I’ll talk him down. But I’d go somewhere and cool off.”_

_Matt wants to know how Mike could be friends with someone who could speak about Hannah that way. Except Hannah is still a sore point between them, and he’s not in the mood to lance that boil. And anyway, the condescending look in Mike’s eye is setting him off again, so he turns on his heels and stalks away._

_He’s striding across the oval, the noise from the party receding with every step. He feels unnerved, like he’s been knocked off his axis. He’s ashamed to admit he’s been in his fair share of fights, but none have left him so shaken. He doesn’t care about the guy, of course. Fuck him. But when he closes his eyes he sees Hannah staring back at him, anxious, hurt… just like she did, more than a year ago back at Blackwood, when -_

_No. He’s not thinking about that._

_“Matt! Matt! Oh my god, Matt, wait up!”_

_Hannah. She’s running across the oval after him, dark hair whipping across her face. He stops immediately._

_“You walk fast,” she smiles, although she’s barely out of breath. Long legs have their advantages. “Are you okay?”_

_Shouldn’t you be asking your date that? He wants to ask. But doesn’t._

_“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I just. Lost my head in there.”_

_“Is your hand hurt?”_

_“No, it’s fine,” he says, flushing when Hannah reaches for him. She stops herself. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. But... that guy was a real jerk.”_

_“Chad? But he seemed so nice?”_

_“Hannah, no. Jesus. He’s….not a good guy. Trust me. You should steer well away from him.”_

_She blinks, adjusting her glasses. A stray lock of her hair is blowing into her eyes and it takes every inch of his resolve not to brush it from her face._

_“Oh. What was he saying?”_

_“I would prefer not to repeat it. Nothing good, though, I promise.”_

_“Gross. Well I’m sorry someone had to get hurt, but still, thanks. It’s kinda nice that you’re looking out for me.”_

_“Of course,” he says, his voice hoarse all of a sudden. Hannah looks up at him, and there isn’t a hint of reproach in her expression. Instead she smiles sweetly at him, and his feelings for her, those dangerous thoughts that’s taken months to suppress come bubbling back into his chest._

_“I can always count on you, can’t I, Matt?”_

“ _You can. And I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have lost it in there, but that jerk was saying some awful shit and I just feel… like... you deserve the best, Hannah. You always have. You deserve someone who treats you right. I’d do anything to make that happen for you.”_

_She shivers and it hits him now that she’s run out after him without a coat. Aghast, he takes off his jacket._

_“Here.”_

_She smiles gratefully, pulling it tight around her. Most girls complain about how bulky his jackets are, but Hannah seems like how it envelops her._

_“Thanks. Sorry, I do have a coat, but I’m pretty sure I left it with Sam. I wasn’t thinking when I ran out after you.”_

_“That’s okay. You want me to escort you back? I probably shouldn’t get too close to the house though. That guy looks like he still wants call the cops on me.”_

_“Chad? Let him try.”_

_There’s a fire in her eyes, that same take-no-prisoners determination she has on the tennis court. Matt finds himself shivering now, although he doubts it’s from the cold._

_“Wait a second. You were really planning to kiss some guy named Chad? Really? Chaaaaddddd...”_

_“Hey!” She laughs, slapping his arm. He grins, his smile fading though when an oddly serious look comes across Hannah’s face._

_“I wasn’t really going to kiss him. Actually...um.” She takes a deep breath, as if steadying herself. Matt swears his heart is in his throat. “I… I was hoping to make you jealous.”_

_Oh, he wants to say. Oh._

_“So…” she reaches forward, taking his hand. Her long fingernails brush against the inside of his wrist. “Did it work?”_

_He can’t quite choke out the word yes, but when he brings his lips to hers,  he hopes it’s still the answer she was looking for._

“Dude? Big guy? Matt?”

His shaken from his thoughts by Mike, who is leaning against the doorframe and tossing a ball up absentmindedly.

“What? Sorry. Sorry. I uh...spaced out.”

“No kidding. You look exhausted.” He grins. “Hannah tiring you out?”

Fuck. Matt spends a lot of time in locker rooms, but that doesn’t mean he likes crude banter, and hearing it from Mike, of all people, is a bitter pill.

He catches Matt’s expression.“Sorry. No offense intended, it's cool, you’re not a kiss-and-tell guy, I get it. Hey, let’s throw the ole pigskin around. You can pelt it at my head a couple of times and we’ll call it even?”

Mike grins easily, and it’s hard to stay mad at him since he’s so relentlessly cheerful. Matt can’t help but be a little in awe of his easy charm, that intangible _thing_ that lets him get away with almost anything. Matt couldn’t look any of the Washingtons in the eye for months after the incident up on Blackwell, but Mike weaseled his way back into Hannah’s good books a few weeks later.

“I’m a little tired,” Matt says. “I’m going to go take a walk.”

Matt’s not an idiot. It’s not Mike’s fault that Matt can’t talk to him about this very... particular... problem. Mike didn’t ask for Hannah's infatuation. Just like Matt’s old feelings for Emily isn’t her problem, either. But in the end, no amount of gloss can coat over the past.

And truthfully, Matt would rather be strung up by a hook than talk to Mike about a topic that’s been on his mind for months.

He shrugs Mike off and heads into the living room. Chris and Josh are huddled together on the couch playing a video game Matt doesn't recognise. Chris gives him a wave before returning his attention to the screen while Josh sends him a tight smile that could be mistaken for a scowl. Matt hurries away. He doesn't have the energy to cope with Josh’s thinly veiled animosity right now. And if the other man somehow discovered what Matt was thinking, well. ..he's pretty sure he could take Josh but he really doesn’t want to find out.

He hears familiar laughter just down the hall. Matt brightens, sneaking towards the noise. He’d know that sound anywhere. Just as he expected, the living room fire is roaring, with Hannah sitting on the ground, wrapped in a giant comforter. Across from her Sam is cupping a warm mug in her hands. Beth’s sprawled out on the couch, fiddling with a highlighter while reading a book . Hannah likes to tease Beth about being an honors student, so it isn’t surprising that she’d spend some of her time here doing coursework, even if Matt agrees with his girlfriend that it's a waste of a holiday.

Hannah claps her hands in victory, and Matt sees a half-made puzzle is spread out between them. His girlfriend looks pleased with herself, gesturing at the table emphatically, a lovely pink flush coloring her cheeks as she speaks to Sam in a hushed voice. Sam beams back her, and even Beth cracks a wry smile.  

They all look so happy, but Hannah most of all, bathed in the glow of the fire and her own excitement. She’s beautiful, always, but never-more so than when she’s facing a challenge. She never backs down, and throws herself into a problem with a wholeheartedness that Matt finds kind of stunning.

The rest of them don’t see her, not really. They assume she’s brittle, but Matt thinks she might be tougher than the rest of them combined.

Hannah laughs again, and Matt sees she’s slotted the last puzzle piece. She’s picture perfect, and he’s kidding himself if he thinks he wouldn’t do _anything_ to make her happy. Even if that means embarrassing himself in the process.

And there’s really only one person who can help him with his problem. He just has to find her first.

 

+++

 

The lodge up here is almost as big as the one up on Blackwood Mountain, so it takes Matt at least half an hour before he finds Ashley. She’s sitting on the bench in one of the many stone gazebos littered around the Washington’s property.  Her nose is buried in a book, which would explain why she didn’t answer his texts.

Even though she’s a little insulated from the cold, it’s still freezing out here. Snow is falling steadily and while he’s trying to be quiet his sneakers still sink into the ground. Perfect weather for their ski trip tomorrow, but kinda lousy if you’re planning to read outside. His friend doesn’t seem to mind though, completely obsessed with what she’s reading.

Easy. Target.

“Boo!”

“Ah!” She almost falls off the bench. “Oh my god, Matt!”

“Gotcha!” He cries, emerging from his hiding spot.

“You jerk. Oh my god, oh my god!”

“Hey whoa...sorry there, Ash, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Jeez-louise, Matt… **”**

 **“** Well I did mean to sort of scare you, but not like, for real scare you…”

“Oh my gosh, I almost threw this book at you.”

“Yeah, that would not have been good, that thing is massive. What is that, a weapon or something?”

“No,” Ashley rolls her eyes, but moves over so Matt can sit next to her. “It’s my winter reading. Nice and gory.”

“Ooh, _Game of Thrones_?”

“Sort of. It’s about Henry the Eighth. Or, well, Henry the Eighth’s advisor.”

“Henry the who?”

“Didn’t you pay attention at _all_ during history class? He’s the British king who had a gazillion wives.”

“Oh, you mean the one with eight wives? And then he chopped off all their heads?”

“He had six wives, and he only chopped the heads off two. Not that _that_ makes it any better.”

“Wow, six wives. I have a hard enough time with one girlfriend.”

“I know, right?” Ashley smiles. “ Although the multiple wives thing was because Henry was concerned about the line of succession, and...wait, since when do you have a hard time with Hannah?”

“It’s nothing,” he mumbles, embarrassed all of a sudden. He looks out at the grounds, sees a fresh batch of snow coating the trees.

“Nuh uh,” Ashley nudges his shoulder. “What’s up? You have a shifty look.”

“I do not have a shifty look.”

“You do. Don’t get grumpy with me! You know you do.” Ashley’s smiles fades as she schooches up next to him. “Come on, Matt. You know you can tell me anything, right? And anyway,  you didn’t come all this way to discuss Elizabethan politics with me.”

That’s true, but now the moment has arrived he feels his throat close up. He shifts awkwardly. How does he go about even broaching this subject? He’s not the sort of guy who talks about his lovelife, even to his best friend. It feels like a betrayal, somehow, but then again, he’s not sure he can stand the status quo without going crazy.

And it’s not like he could ask _anyone_ else.

“Matt?” Ashley looks concerned. “What is it? Is everything okay with you and Hannah?”

“Of course,” he smiles fondly as Ashley breathes out a sigh of relief. “I love her. She's  amazing, and sweet, and talented and everything I could ever want. It’s just…”

“Just…”

This is excruciating.

“She’s so good me,” he says, scuffing his feet against the floor. “And we got this crazy chemistry going on. But there’s this one thing... and I didn’t mean for it to be a big deal, but now it’s all I ever think about it and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Wait,” Ashley’s eyes widen. “Is this a sex question?”

“Ash…”

“Oh my god, you _have_ to tell me.”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea. Maybe I should go.”

“Matt! Don’t you dare.” She tugs his sleeve, keeping him in place. Her little chipmunk cheeks are reddening, whether it’s from embarrassment or the cold, Matt isn’t sure. “You didn’t come all the way out here unless it was important. So let me help you.”

He thinks of Hannah, and of her happiness. He steels himself.

“Okay, yeah. Look. Hannah’s great. I mean, she’s clever and driven and kinda secretly badass and she’s the only person in the world I want to see, like, everyday. And like I said before we have crazy chemistry…”

“Crazy  _boudoir_ chemistry?”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Definitely. And she’s really giving. Like, more than any girl I’ve ever met. And while she didn’t have a lot of experience when we first hooked up, let’s just say practice makes perfect.”

“Sounds good so far.”

“And it is. Amazing. But the thing is, she’s so good to me. And there’s one thing I want to try, but I don’t know if she’s going to be into it.”

“Well, I must admit I’m kinda shocked that Hannah secretly loves giving head. Although I suppose that runs in the family…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Go on.”

“Yeah. So, I want to try something with her. But I’m not sure how to ask.”

“Matt! You said it yourself, Hannah sounds like she’s down. So just ask her.”

“That’s your advice. Just ask her.”

“Yes. Although it’d help if you told me what you’re planning to ask.”

“Uh,” he feels his cheeks flush.

“Matt,” Ashley touches his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. “Tell me. I promise, I _swear_ , I won’t judge you. You can tell me anything.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, gathering the remnants of his courage to his chest. “Okay. So...I really want to ask Hannah to let me go down on her.”

Ashley motions for him to continue.

“That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. I want to go down on her.”

“You want to go down on Hannah?”

“Yes!”

“Oh. That’s all?” Ashley starts to giggle, her whole body shaking, trying to stifle her laughter. Matt scowls.“Sorry, I’m just...all that mystery, just for _that_?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Matt snaps, trying to leave. He clenches his teeth half annoyed at situation, and half mortified because Ashley clearly thought he was going to suggest something really kinky, like handcuffs or something.

“No, no, no. Matt. No. Sorry. Sorry,” Ashley tries to placate him even though she’s holding back a laugh.  “Sorry! Please don’t go.”

He glowers at her but takes his seat, reminded of why he hates talking about this subject in the first place. At least Ashley has the good grace to look apologetic.

“I’m sorry. Really.”

“It’s fine,” he grumbles.

“So, wait. You guys have been going out for, what, eight months?”

“Almost ten.”

“Ten! And you haven’t gone down on her yet? How often does she go down on you?!”

“Yeah, uh,” the words feel sticky in his throat, “ all the time.”

“Matt, oh my god, you jerk, that’s so unfair!”

“I’ve wanted to!  I’ve gone to try, like, loads of times but she’s stopped me, or made some excuse, or -” he flushes, remembering the last time he tried to go down on Hannah, only for his girlfriend to distract him by sliding her pussy onto his cock instead. “Yeah. She’s never said no outright, but everytime my mouth is close she gets all tense and tries to distract me with something else. And I mean, hey, I’m good my hands, right? No complaints, but my hands don’t always work and the thing is, I just...want to make her feel as she good as she makes me.”

“Aw,” and there’s no hint of ridicule left on Ashley’s face. “Matt, that’s actually really sweet.”

“Yeah. But here’s the thing. I mean, I’m no expert, but in my experience, girls like head, right? Just like guys do. So why would she stop me from doing it? It’s not like I’m against it. I mean,” he flushes, thinking about how he jerked off to the thought this morning. “Yeah. Definitely not against doing it.”

“Well, as women we’re often taught that our vaginas are bad. Sinful, disgusting. All that junk. We’re constantly told to sublimate our own desires, especially when it comes to men. So a lot girls internalise that. A lot of girls are scared of their own sexuality.” Ashley sighs. “Hannah’s just worried you’re going to think she’s gross. Or that she’s not worth all that effort.”

That couldn’t be further from the truth, and his incredulity must show on his face, because Ashley laughs fondly.

“Look. I can’t say for sure she’s going to like it, but she should definitely let you try. So, all you need to do is reassure her. Tell you think she’s beautiful, tell her she smells, and tastes, amazing. Let her know she’s worth it. Then go from there.”

“Okay, so ask her, then reassure her.”

“Then enjoy,” Ashley winks.

“I want to get Hannah alone, really alone, not like when everyone else is trying to get to sleep too. But I feel like Josh is always on my back.”

“Oh, don’t worry about Josh. I’ll handle him, no problem. Me and Chris will.”

Matt feels his blood freeze. “You’re not going to tell Chris about this?”

“No, I would never! Anyway, if he’d knew he’d probably be turned off sex for weeks. Or he’d blab to Josh, which would be just as unfortunate. But no. I can handle my boys. I’ll distract Josh, you sweep Hannah off to your room and go from there.”

“That easy, huh?”

“Totally,” Ashley rubs her hands together. “Ooh, this plan is going to be so much fun.”

“Wait,” Matt says weakly as Ashley tugs him to his feet. “What plan? Ash? Ashley? What _plan_?”

As Ashley starts to pull him towards the lodge he hopes he really isn’t going to regret this.

+++

 

Dinner was excruciating. Ashley swore she’d find a way to distract Josh in the evening, but forgot to mention how she was planning to do it. All Matt knew was that he had to hold up his end of the bargain and not draw attention to himself during the meal. He’s not an ostentatious guy, but even so, Josh hardly ever takes his eyes off him. It’s incredibly annoying, especially since the only sure-fire way to avoid Josh’s wrath is to act more Hannah’s friend than her boyfriend. But he managed to fly-under the radar, even though the eager little moans Hannah made while eating her caramel tart were _not_ helping.

“All right, friends and fans,” Josh grins as they work to clean up after dinner. “Shall we retire to the movie room?”

“Oooh, good idea,” Ashley cheers, clapping her hands.

“What are we going to watch?” Chris asks, although Matt doesn’t know why he cares since he’ll probably be on his phone the whole time.

“Something that will hopefully hold your attention, Cochise.”

“Ooh, I know. Let’s go classic,” Ashley pipes up, a scheming look in her eye.

“Beauty and the Beast?” Hannah asks.

“No. _Saw._ ”

“Oooh, _Saw_ ,” Josh says. “Classic, genre-defining film there. Right up my alley, but a little bloody for yours, Ashley?”

“I’m not a 'fraidy cat, Josh, I can take it. I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

“Well, I don’t,” Sam says, wiping down her plate. “I think I’ve had enough spooky stories this trip, I’m going up for a bath.”

“Can you not take eight hours please, some of us like hot showers, Sam.”

“I don’t use too much water,” Sam huffs, glaring at Jess indignantly. “Anyway, baths are economical.”

“No fighting please,” Josh says, slipping in between Jess and Sam. He pushes Jess away gently, his hand lingering just a little too long. Matt glances over and sees Emily staring daggers at him. “Okay, so. Sam is out. Jess, Emily you in? _Saw_ is essential viewing.”

“I think we’ll pass. I don’t need to see some faux-high-brow jerk-off torture porn.” Emily sneers, glaring at Josh as if he’s a lice-ridden coat. Matt catches her eye and grins. It’s comforting to know Emily, at least, is on his side.

“I’m out, too. I’m going to study.”

“Beth, what the hell, it’s your holiday,” Hannah sighs.

“I have a huge courseload next term, but have fun without me,” Beth says, backing away like she can’t wait to leave.

Josh shakes his head affectionately at her retreating figure before turning to face his other sister. “Coming, Han?”

”Maybe,” Hannah mumbles, playing with her sleeve. Josh frowns, concerned and Matt is about to start panicking when Mike, of all people, clears his throat.

“Hey, so, Josh. Why is _Saw_ a classic? I thought _Halloween_ was a horror classic?”

“Oh, Michael,  Michael, Michael,” Josh says brightly, smirking in a way that makes Matt deeply uncomfortable. “Come over and sit with me, big boy, you have so much to learn.”

It's the break he needs. It’s a little weird that Mike’s the one to draw Josh’s attention away, but Matt’s learned better than to question his luck.  

“Josh knows I hate horror, “Hannah complains,  half-heartedly picking at a popcorn packet and watching the others walking down the hall. “Why do we have to watch it? It's stupid.  We should have all agreed on something. But as soon as his _friends_ wanted to see it…”

“He’s a jerk,” Matt says. He glances around. The others have scattered to various parts of the lodge. He’ll never have a better chance. “But I say we take advantage of the distraction and go somewhere a little more private.”

Hannah starts, looking over at him with wide eyes. She’s intrigued, he can tell, but also still stewing over her brother’s slight. This will need some finesse, he thinks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we should get out of here. They can have their movie while we...have something so much better.”

“Oh, I don’t know, the others might be waiting…”

She’s nervous, he can tell by the way she’s playing with a lock of hair. Matt straightens his shoulders and sidles up to her. He’ll need to pull out the big guns.

“C’mon babe,” he says, grinning at her. He takes her hands in his. “They’re not going to know. We’ll be real quiet. Well,” his voice drops. “For now, anyway...”

“Matt,” Hannah gasps. She sounds scandalised, the tips of her ears burning pink. “That’s so _naughty._ ”

“You think this is naughty, girl? You ain’t seen nothing yet.” He leans forward, presses his body to hers. She yields to him, lifting her head so his mouth can rest by her ear. “I’m going to make you feel good, Hannah.”

“Oh my god,” Hannah breathes, dark eyes flashing. In that moment he knows she’s his for the night. “Then what are we waiting for?”

+++

 

They race upstairs, stopping every few minutes to kiss until they’re breathless. It’s silly and sweet and reminiscent of how they were in their first few, heady months together.

When they finally reach their door he sweeps Hannah off her feet, just like he did on their first night here. She sighs, delighted, curling a hand around the back of his neck. With a flourish he carries her over the threshold into the room, feeling a bit shuddery when Hannah’s nails graze his skin.

The lodge isn’t as old as Blackwood Mountain, but it’s not far off, so usually the rooms are freezing, but right now it’s warm and toasty. It shouldn’t be. Every time he and Hannah come inside they usually have to dive under the covers to avoid hypothermia. He’s confused for a second, until he glances over and sees that someone left the gas heating on.

“Oh Matt,” Hannah sighs as he sets her down. “It’s so warm in here!”

That rules Hannah out, he thinks, and is suddenly glad that he let Ashley in on his plan. His friend had wanted to decorate the room with flowers, to get Hannah in the mood, she said, but he nixed that plan. The flowers would be too much, put pressure where there should be none. He’s not into forced intimacy. If Hannah’s going to let him go down on her, he wants it to be on her terms.

But, oh god. Right now, he’d agree to just about anything, as long as it ends up with his mouth between her thighs.

“You look eager,” Hannah teases, in between light, playful kisses.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he grins, pulling her back towards the bed.

+++

They’ve been kissing for long minutes, hands gliding over skin. Hannah’s spread out underneath him, gasping into his mouth as she runs her hands across his back. They’ve been sleeping together for five months and even now he’s kind of in awe of how open, willing, and trusting she is with him. He’s grateful for it. He never thought he’d have her respect, let alone trust, again. It makes him think that maybe he’s not just a layover until Hannah’s next _great love_ comes along.

Hannah’s lets out a soft moan into his mouth, grinding  and rubbing against his dick that's rapidly hardening in his jeans. He can tell she’s getting just a little impatient when she reaches down and runs her fingers down the length of him. He groans, pressing himself against her, yearning for her hand to close around his cock.

“You feel good,” she whispers.

“So do you.”

He peppers kissing down her throat, along the lovely curve of her jaw, taking an earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently. Hannah gasps, shuddering, and wiggles a bit until she gets enough room to hastily unbutton her shirt. Her top isn’t even properly off yet, but all he can see is an expanse of smooth, olive coloured skin and, damn, he can’t help it. He has to touch, sliding his hands across her taut stomach. She groans, sinks her nails into forearm, and all of a sudden his clothes feel too heavy. He grunts, pulling his grey sweater over his head, his shirt following afterwards.

She’s looks _hungry_ as she stares up with him, eyes half half lidded, lips parted. Within a second they’re kissing again, deep and hard and with the promise of more. He trails his hands down. She’s wearing a heavy sports bra, but even through the thick material he can feel her nipples are taut, ready for his attention.

“Yeah,” he mumbles against her lips. “Yeah, you want this.”

She whimpers, hips jerking up to grind against the swell in his jeans. And god, even though he's shirtless there’s still too many layers between them. His eyes shut as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in, the only sound in the room their quiet gasps as they grind against each other.

It’s good, really good, but not enough, and Hannah, as usual, is the one who gets restless first. She breaks the kiss, hands stroking his abs before sliding further downwards.

“Matt,” she pouts, pulling at his belt. “Take this off.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, fingers fumbling at his fly, before stopping himself. His dick is so hard, taut and aching and begging to be freed. It would be so easy for them to fall into their normal pattern, for him to slide his dick into the slick heat between her thighs. But no. While he’s definitely planning to get off at some point tonight, he’s not the priority for once.

Hannah sinks back into the bed, dark hair billowing across the pillows as she worries her lip between her teeth. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, shuffling so he can lie next to her. “I’m good. You?”

“Yeah. Bit riled up, if I’m being honest.”

“Me too.”

“Okay… then get back to it, Mr,” she teases, before leaning in and mouthing the hollow at the base of his throat. It’s a weakness for him, and he moans, helpless, grabbing Hannah’s ass and pulling her forward until they’re flush against each other,

“Wait, wait, fuck.” Jesus. He’s trying to take a moment, but Hannah can be so _distracting._ “Wait.”

“What?”

“Let’s just slow down for a second.”

“Why?” She smirks, then grinds against his dick for good measure.

“Because I want to try something.”

“Oh,” Hannah says, going still. He’s never seen the expression on her face before, somewhere between nervous, anxious and excited all at once. “Okay. What?”

“Um,” Now the moment has arrived he finds he can’t find the words.

“Matt. Just tell me.”

“I, um,” he takes a deep breath. “I really, really want to go down on you.”

“What,” Hannah gapes, “really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. But I like it when you use your hands.”

“I know. I like it too. But I’ve never used my mouth and I really, really want to try.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Jess once said he has eat-me-out-lips, a compliment he took to heart. “I really like doing it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggles. He reaches over and strokes her waist, relieved when she relaxes into his touch. “Hannah, I want to do this. I want to make you feel amazing.”

“You already do, silly. You’re my man. You don’t need to do anything else.”

“I know, but. Wait. You like going down on me, right? Why?”

“Why?” she looks at him like he’s an idiot. “Because it’s fun. I like...the feel of you in my mouth. I like turning you on. I like getting you off. It’s hot.”

“See? It’s hot for me too. You have no idea how many times I’ve just wanted to rip your panties off and -”

“Okay, okay, I get the picture,” she laughs, pushing him away. He grins back sheepishly.

Hannah’s smile is fleeting as an almost sombre look crosses her face. “But,” her voice is small, “what if I taste bad?”

He gapes at her. How could she think that? How did he not _know_ she thought that?

“Hannah. Babe. You won’t. Just trust me.” He strokes her through her jeans, bringing his mouth to her ear. “I think you’re going to taste sweet.”

“Okay,” she moans, putting her glasses away before crashing her lips into his. “Then let’s go.”

+++

She’s still a bit nervous so he takes it slow, acting as if this their first time all over again. He takes her clothes off gently until she’s just down to her panties, lavishing every inch of revealed skin with kisses. She’s an athlete, first and foremost, so he knows her slightly larger than average breasts frustrate her on the tennis court, but at times like this, she sure doesn’t seem to mind.

“God,” she sighs as he swipes his tongues around a dark nipple.

He smirks up at her. Hannah’s nipples are sensitive so he spends long minutes licking and suckling on them, loving the way she arches into his mouth. She’s making these strangled gasp every time he sucks on her tits, and it’s hard to concentrate, especially now that his mind is wondering how loud she’s going to be when his mouth is lapping at her clit.

Eventually, she lets out a long, choked groan, her nails sinking into his back. Matt’s dick gives an interested twitch in his pants but he knows that’s her not-so-subtle hint to hurry the fuck up.

He maps a path down her body, making sure not to neglect anywhere, sucking and nipping at her skin. By the time he’s shifted downwards her legs fall open of their own accord. He likes that. He likes to see her spread open like this, all for him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers into her skin as he kisses up her thigh. He glances up. Hannah’s staring down at him, eyes dark, intense and full of yearning. It’s the same look she gets when she’s about to smash a forehand, and if he wasn’t already unbearably hard, he would be now.

He’s close, so close that he’s almost overwhelmed by her scent. Jesus. If she tastes as good as she smells he’s in for a treat. He jerks forward, suddenly almost anxious to really get going, easily spreading her legs and settling on his belly between them.

“Matt,” she whimpers.

“It’s okay babe,” he breathes, kissing the damp material, “I’ve got you.”

She lets out a strangled moan. Even through her cotton panties he can tell she’s wet and ready. He swears he can feel her clit, hard and throbbing, under his lips.

Sharp nails sink into his back, hard, insistent. _Hurry up_ , she’s saying again, and he’s too much of a gentleman to deny her.    

He peels back her underwear. She’s slick already but he slides his tongue up the length of her. He’s not even really touching her pussy, more like the crease right next to it, but even that is wet and when he runs his tongue over it she twitches,  as if shocked.

Hannah looks wrecked, just from this, he thinks, as he looks at her face over the swell of her breasts. He wants to wreck her more.

The underwear is torn off and thrown away, and before Hannah gets a chance to draw breath he’s dived in.

God, she’s so, so wet. He licks a little clumsily at first, trying to gauge her reaction while quelling his frantic heart. He’s done this dozens of times, with girls he barely knew and girls he thought he loved. But never with Hannah

Never when it's meant _this_ much.

“Baby,” Hannah cries out as he finally flicks his tongue across her clit.

He grins, suddenly wanting to draw this out, running the tip of his tongue down Hannah’s slit to her entrance, amazed at hot and soft she is under his mouth. He pushes his face even closer, lapping at her, feeling her slickness smear across his face. And yeah, he feels a bit like a superstar, getting into the groove, licking in long, broad strokes, enjoying the sharp tang of her on his tongue.

“Oh, Matt,” Hannah moans, clutching the bed sheets. “More, baby, please.”

 _Fuck yeah_ , he thinks. _I can do that._

He drags his tongue over her clit, licking in tight, small circles, getting her  wetter and wetter. She gasps again, loudly, grinding her pussy into his mouth. He says a tiny prayer of thanks Jess and Emily’s room is so far away. Jess would never, ever, let him live it down if she heard them.

“Matt. Please. More.”

“More,” he asks, lifting his head and smiling when Hannah whines in protest. “What do you mean, babe?”

She bites her lip, teeth sinking into pretty pink skin. “Fingers.”

“Like this,” he teases, stroking her clit with his thumb.

“No. In,” she gasps, lifting her hips up, searching for friction. “Please, baby. Put a finger inside of me.”

His mind splutters to a stop, unable to comprehend the words that just came out of that perfect mouth. His dick, already hard as a rock in his pants, twitches.

“Fuck yeah,” he moans.He learned the hard way, back when he was young and deeply stupid, that you don’t just go shoving your fingers into a girl. So slides his middle finger along her entrance, catching his girlfriend’s eye before slowly, tortuously, easing his way inside of her. She’s hot and wet, pulsing all around him, and it doesn’t take much effort before he’s all the way in.

He groans. Why the hell didn't they try this sooner?

“Oh, that feels so good baby, keep going.”

She sounds desperate. His mouth is back on her, lapping at her clit, loving it when he’s rewarded with yet another strangled, sharp moan.

Soon she’s grinding her pussy against his mouth. He eases his finger almost all the way out, before thrusting it back firmly inside of her, loving the filthy squelch of his fingers sinking in and out of her pussy. With every sharp thrust she cries out, her voice bouncing around the walls. He grins around her clit. She’s so loud. It seems the only time she isn’t is when his cock is in her mouth.

No. He can’t think like that yet.

“Matt, baby. Put another finger inside me, please.”

 _Hell yes,_ he can do that. It’s a little harder to ease the second one in. He thrusts into her shallowly, lapping firmly at her clit. With each thrust his fingers he get further inside as her pussy stretches wider and wider around him the more he turns her on, until finally he’s buried right up to his knuckles.

“Oh,” Hannah gasps, her hips rising as he fucks her. “Oh, oh, _god_.”

His arm is starting to tire but it doesn’t matter, not when Hannah’s face is thrown back into the pillows, eyes shut, her mouth open in a silent moan. He pumps inside of her, hard and fast now as he licks broad strokes against her clit. It's exhilarating to feel her clench around him as he fucks her with firm, thick thrusts.

She gasps, bucking up firmly, taking Matt in deeper. She moans brokenly,  raking her nails across his shoulders, egging him in a not-so-silent plea. She’s close. Matt can feel her clenching, her slickness all over his chin as she grinds her pussy against his mouth. She's never tasted better, or looked more beautiful than now as she teeters on the cusp of losing control.

“Matt, please, baby I’m close, I’m-”

She can take the full brunt of him now, so he gives it to her, fucking her hard and fast. It only takes a few more hard licks and a couple of thick, coarse thrusts before she throws her head back, crying out and she clenches hard around his fingers. He pumps his fingers inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm as she moans and writhes above him.

Finally, release. She slumps to the bed, shivering, whimpering.

“Babe?” he asks, licking at his very wet face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she gasps, covering her eyes with her arm, shaking with what Matt thinks could be aftershocks. “Oh my god.”

“Hey,” he grins. He slowly pulls his fingers out of her, enjoying Hannah’s gasp as he does so. He tugs at her arm, pulling it away from her eyes so she can watch as he licks his two fingers clean. “I said you would taste sweet.” He smirks. “I was right.”

“Oh my god. _Matt_!”

“Sorry,” he says, hoping she isn’t embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Come up here. I miss you.”

She falls into his embrace as soon as he’s close, sighing into his chest, sated, content. He brushes a stray lock of hair that’s clinging to her face.

“Wow.”

“Wow?”

“Wow,” she nuzzles his neck, “you are good at that. I can't believe that felt so good.”

“Thanks babe. What can I say, you’re inspirational.”

“Stop it,” she laughs, pressing gentle kisses across his chest.

“So. Do you think mayyyybe you'd let me do it again,sometime?”

“What, now?”

“Sure, if you you're up for it. I got follow through.”

“I’m kidding, I am so _done_. Besides,” her voice drops as she palms him through his jeans. “I want something else from you now.”

He groans, hips jerking on their own accord and he’s a bit surprised at how it takes only one touch for his arousal to roar back to life.

Hannah lets out a pleased-sounding moan as she palms him roughly and while it feels good, his dick is beginning to ache from the strain. He disentangles himself, stumbling away and unbuckling his pants.

Hannah’s moved to the edge of the bed, an almost predatory look in her eyes. Matt knows that expression, it’s the same one she gets when she’s put her mind to something, when she decides, come what may, that’s going to get what she wants.

And right now she’s looking right at his crotch.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, as his jeans fall to his feet. If he’s not careful, he’s going to come right in his boxers. Hannah licks her lips, sitting up on her knees on the bed and reaching out, tentatively brushing her fingers against his straining cock.

“Matt,” she whispers, “you’re so hard.”

 _What did you expect_ , he wants to say, but the words get clogged in his throat when Hannah peels his boxers down, and his dick finally, _finally_ , springs free.

He’s barely kicked his underwear off before Hannah’s hand is on him. They moan in unison as Hannah jerks him. Her hand glides easily over skin since he's already wet, wet from his own precum. Her grip’s firm but not too hard, and he can’t help but undulate his hips, fucking Hannah’s fist in short, sharp thrusts.

He feels a hot breath on the tip of his dick and he looks down just as Hannah envelopes him. He cries out, because there’s never a moment when that doesn’t feel good. And it’s also quite possibly the best image in the world: Hannah, on her knees, cheeks hollowed out, head bobbing between his thighs.

“Jesus, babe,” he groans, threading his fingers through her hair. It’s taking all his willpower not to fuck her face. “God, that feels so good.”

Hannah moans, her cries muffled as she stretches her mouth around him. He’s kinda big, and while he’s grateful for his natural advantage, it does mean he’s a lot to handle. Hannah’s used to it by now though, swallowing the tip of his cock and jerking the base.

Christ, he thinks. Her mouth is incredible, hot and wet all around him and before he can help himself he’s thrust his hips forward, his dick hitting the back of her throat.

“Shit, sorry,” Matt winces, as Hannah gags. She shakes her head, pulling her mouth away.

“It’s okay,” she says, her voice hoarse. He winces again, still feeling guilty. “Can you come sit on the edge of the bed though? It’ll be easier for me.”

He does so, wondering what Hannah has planned. He doesn’t have to wonder long, his girlfriend slipping off the bed, her knees sinking into the carpet as she takes his dick in her hand again.

She catches his eye, goading him to watch. Like he could take his eyes off her anyway, especially as she runs her tongue up the length of him, up and down, up and down, before tonguing his tip. It feels incredible. She’s barely begun but he’s already close, and he almost blows his load when Hannah pulls back, smiling as she licks a bead of cum from her lips.

She sends him a wicked look before diving back in, slipping one of his balls into her mouth. His eyes roll back as he grabs her hair, trying to ground himself. The hot heat from her mouth is amazing as she engulfs  his sack. It’s a weird but welcome sensation that sends shivers down his spine. Just when he thinks he’s getting used to it, Hannah surprises him again, his toes curling as his girlfriend starts pumping him.

“Hannah,” he moans. He can’t take much more of this. He softly tugs at her hair. “Babe.”

She pulls away, wiping her chin.

“You want me to keep going?” she asks, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she teases his slit with her thumb.

“Fuck,” he says hoarsely, and that’s the answer she wants, apparently, because she finally takes his dick deep into her mouth. Jesus, he thinks, watching her head bobbing between his legs. She's so good now, good at sucking him, taking his cock deep into her mouth. It’s crazy to think how clumsy she used to be, but she’s a quicker learner. He groans as she pumps the base of his cock while her mouth and tongue continue to work. He’s so close, ready to burst, but he needs just a little bit more. So he takes it. He grips her hair and starts to shallowly fuck her face, gasping when Hannah rocks forward, taking him as deep as she can. He’s burning up, his balls tight as he watches half his dick disappear into Hannah’s mouth.

“Hannah, oh, Jesus, that’s so good. Fuck. I’m close, babe.”

She moans around his cock, sucking hard, like she wants it. Needs it. She’s incredible. It's like she is made for this. Made for taking his cock.

There’s no turning back now. Matt glances around helplessly, looking for a glass, or anything she can spit into. Nothing’s within reach , but that’s okay, he can blow into his hand if he has to.

Without warning Hannah sinks her nails into his inner thigh, scratching his sensitive flesh. He yelps, surprised.

He looks down at her, double checking he’s reading Hannah’s cues right, but the glint her eyes is plain to see.

She’s giving him permission.

“Okay,” he gasps, gripping her hair. “Okay. Babe. Get ready.”

She moans.

“You want all of this? Huh? You ready for it?”

She moans again, eyes dark and wanting and never leaving his. He fucks her mouth, plunging into her a few more times until he comes _hard_ , spilling all down her throat. She whines, taking it, milking him as he spurts in steady pulses. It seems to last forever, the hot heat of her tongue and eager hands feeling unbelievable as she sucks him dry.

“Jeez,” he groans, eyes wide as Hannah slides off his dick. She looks wrecked, on her knees, dark hair tangled and wild, her cheeks flushed, sweaty. He tries not to groan too loudly when a small pink tongue darts out to lick her lips, cleaning the mess he left behind.

“You okay?” he asks, helping her up from the floor and moving so she can sit next to him on the bed.

“Mhmmm,” she says, her voice raw. He supposes it’s not a surprise, considering she just had his dick in her mouth, but he feels bad anyway. He reaches over to his nightstand and hands her a glass of water.

“That was much better than _Saw_ ,” Hannah smiles, taking a long drink.

He laughs, brushing her hair, trying to smooth it out. “Hell yeah it was. That was _freaking_ amazing.”

She giggles and he could almost pinch himself, because he is far luckier than he has any right to be. He wonders what would have been if Sam didn’t stop that prank on Blackwood Mountain. In the months afterwards, out of everyone, she struggled to forgive him most of all. What then, if she _really_ knew the depth of his betrayal? If she saw that goddamn camera in his hands? What would have happened then?

Perhaps he’s better off not knowing.

His girlfriend shivers a bit, and Matt realizes with a jolt they’ve both been sitting around without their clothes on. He wraps his arm around her, holding her tight. The room is warm, but it’s still the dead of winter.

“Get under the covers,” he says, kissing her before peeling the comforter back.  His girlfriend sighs, sending him a big, happy smile. He gets in behind her, pressing his front to her back and wrapping an arm around her stomach. Hannah melts into his touch.  It’s what he loves about her best, he thinks. He’s spent years hearing people say she’s too sensitive. Jokes on them. No one else he knows is brave enough to face the world with such an open heart.

He blinks, a bit overcome. His eyes slide down her neck, her shoulder, before lingering on that butterfly tattoo. It’s intricate, refined and it would be beautiful if he didn’t know what it once meant. Still, he’s struck by how it hurts a little less every time he sees it.

“Hey,” Hannah catches him staring. “I love _you_ , you know.”

He ducks his head, a little shy. “Yeah, I know.”

They lie together quietly, the silence just as intimate as what went before. Then, like a wave, fatigue hits. His eyes droop, his mind drifting off until -

“Hey. Hey. Matt. Matt. Matt!”

“What?” He mumbles, battling to keep his eyes open.

“C’mon, let’s watch a movie. I’m not ready to sleep yet. I know you’re tired, so I’ll make it something good.”

“I don’t mind what it is,” he smiles, before an idea pops into his head that’s too good to resist. “I know, let’s watch _Beauty and the Beast._ ”

She turns around, getting up on her elbows and staring down at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” he’s seen it a couple of times already, what’s one more. “You want to watch it, so let’s watch it.”

“Oh my god,” she gushes, falling into his arms. “You’re _perfect_.”

He’s really not. But maybe, just maybe, he’s perfect enough for her.

 

+++

 

He’s barely caught his breath, throwing his clothes on wildly. Outside, he hears Josh banging on the door so hard the hinges shake.

“Get up. Everyone is waiting. Why are you two so late?”

Matt knows why. They woke up early, giving themselves enough time to shower and have breakfast before the bus that’s taking them to the local ski fields arrives. They would have been on time, if Hannah didn’t  decide to throw him an impromptu show. Shared showers are always dangerous, especially when Hannah starts slowly soaping herself off, the water almost masking her moans. He’s long comes to terms with the fact he’s a bit of a manwhore when it comes to her, so who could blame him when he gently pushed his girlfriend up against the shower wall, stroking her hard until she fell, shaking and quivering, into his arms?  And wasn’t it only _fair_ when afterwards Hannah took his dick in her hand and jerked him off? He finished in record time but not fast enough, apparently.

“Hurry up. Don’t make me come in there. Hannah, are you decent?”

“Josh, we’re fine, dude,” Matt snaps, throwing his bulky ski jacket on. He glances towards the bathroom but Hannah is nowhere to be seen. “Give us a minute.”

“The bus is about to leave, you lump, why are you taking so long?”

“Josh.” There’s Sam’s voice now. “It’s fine. Stop bothering them.”

“We might miss the bus.”

“Then we’ll catch a different one.”

“This wouldn’t be an issue if they would just hurry up.”

Matt shoves the door open. Josh scowls up at him, Sam hovering anxiously behind.

“Where’s my sister?”

“She’s -”

“Here,” Hannah says, voice saccharine sweet.  She waltzes past Matt and takes Josh’s arm, all nonchalant. “Sorry guys, I lost track of time getting ready.” She flashes her brother a radiant smile. “Do you like my outfit, Joshy?”

Who wouldn’t. She’s gorgeous, sleek and stylish, with dark, tight black pants, a baby pink top and fluffy hat. He’s not sure how she coordinated herself so quickly, but he’s grateful for it, especially when Josh’s face softens as she kisses his cheek.

Hannah  catches Matt’s eye. _Phew_ , she seems to say.

“You look amazing,” Josh sighs. “Can we catch the bus now please?”

“Absolutely,” Hannah chirps, dragging Sam and Josh towards the door as if they’re the ones running late. “Let’s go!”

 

+++

They arrive just in time, Matt trying to hide from the black look the driver throws them. Hannah drags Sam and Josh to the back of the bus, finding a spare seat,  and plopping herself down in the middle. The others are already here. Emily, Jess and Mike are on one seat, with Beth and Chris are chatting away in another. He frowns, searching for the missing member, before he spots her, right under his nose.

“Is this seat taken?”

“It is now,” Ashley chirps, looking bright as a button and very cute with her purple beanie pulled down low on her head. She moves to let him in. He's not sure why but she's sat a little bit away from the others, humming quietly as she munches on a breakfast bar.

“Do you want one? I packed a spare.”

“Nah. I'm not hungry.”

“Is it because you _ate_ last night?”

“ _Ashley_!”

“What? So did you, did you?  C’mon, tell me.”

“Ash,” he mumbles, suddenly grateful they are so far from the group. Ashley stares at him expectantly.

“Fine,” he lets himself smile, enjoying the memories. “I did. Last night.”

“You ate her out? Oh my god, how did it go?”

“Shhhh,” he glances towards Josh, thankful that Hannah seems to be taking his full attention. “Yeah, I did. And yeah it went really, really well.”

“Look at you. Smooth operator. Smoooooth operator.”

“Shhh,” he says again, although he can’t keep the grin off his face. Ashley leans forward, a dangerous glint in her eye.

“Do you think she’ll let you do it again?”

He thinks of Hannah, naked and splayed out underneath him, her body coursing with pleasure. “Yeah. I think she will.”

“Yay! Houston, we have lift-off,” Ashley says. “ Oh, I'm glad everything worked out. Jeez, Matt you should have seen it though. Josh was being so difficult after you and Hannah left. He realized Hannah wasn’t joining us, like, ten minutes into the movie. I had to practically tackle him into Mike’s lap to stop him going to find you. Still, I’m glad it was all worth it.”

“God,” Matt’s mouth twists, feeling a bit awkward at the thought of Josh hunting him down. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Happy to be of service to such a good cause. So. You wanna hear about all things Chris and I did last night?”

Ashley’s tone is low, teasing, leaving little doubt what she really means. Matt tenses. He’s never asked what she and Chris do the bedroom, and she’s never offered to tell. Truthfully, he’s not sure what Ashley sees in that unfunny dork, who, though Matt’s no expert, is about as attractive as a wet sock.

“Don’t worry,” Ashley cackles. “I’m keeping it a secret. Don’t want to blow your mind too much.”

“Why would it blow my mind?”

“Nothing!” She pulls out a brochure for the ski fields they are travelling to. “Okay, so, I am so screwed. I barely know how to ski and all these trails look so hard. Can you come with me on some of the beginner slopes?”

“Cool, no problem,” he says, playfully knocking Ashley’s shoulder. He glances back, catching Hannah’s eye. She flushes when she sees him, the pair of them sharing a brief grin.

He may not be the best guy in the world. But he sure is the luckiest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet hetero babies.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, how about leaving a review or a kudos? You'll get kickass karma from it, I swear. Also I read in a very serious-sounding journal that those who review are better lovers. Hey, don't get mad at me. Blame science.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	4. The Shape Your Face Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is not jealous, fuck you very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! So, I haven't forgotten about this story, I just had life/other commitments, but even if no one is reading I am determined to finish this (and Vampy, too). This little story has wormed its way into my heart. And I particularly enjoyed this chapter. I don't write a lot of Jemily, but these girls have an electricity dynamic and it was fun to explore it.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are on me and my immortal soul.

 

 

**Emily/Jess**

 

Whoever thought it would be a good idea to stay at the Washington’s second cabin for a whole-fucking month is monumentally stupid.

Emily’s not sure who decided how long they were going to stay in Colorado. Josh, probably. The Washington’s aren’t known for their smarts, and Josh is unquestionably the dumbest of the lot. Emily cherishes her space and the idea of having it to share with her friends, who are kind if awful half the time, gives her the willies. She knew, _she knew,_ it was going to be a bad idea,  but all it took was one pleading look from Jess and here she is; sitting on a sticky living room floor, listening to a bunch of drunk people ramble on inanely.

Not that she’d tell anyone, but maybe the term ‘pussy whipped’ applies to her.

“So, so, so,” Ashley says, waving her drink at Josh. “Let’s get this party started, Josh.”

“Oh,” Josh’s mouth twists lewdly. “And what do you have in mind?”

“Never have I ever!”

“Oh god,” Emily groans, just as Hannah and Ashley clap their hands gleefully.

“Don’t you think this is a bit weird? Sharing secrets when, uh, some of us are related?” Sam asks.

“Oh piiish, Sammy, we’re all friends here. Besides, we all know Beth and Hannah are little angels, don’t we?” Jess says, winking at Beth, who shifts awkwardly. Emily smirks around the rim of her cup. It used to bother her, how close Jess and Beth are. There’s a treasure trove of childhood secrets between them and only they have the key. Emily isn’t so surprised by it. Jess draws people to her, can charm her way into even Beth’s taciturn heart. Emily’s a little in awe of it.

She strokes Jess’ fingers, grateful all of a sudden,  trying not to smile too wide when her girlfriend squeezes back.

“Should we ask Chris and Mike if they want to join?” Matt asks.

“No,” Josh sneers, as if Matt asked something stupid. Emily feels her hackles rise. “They’re playing ‘ _Call of Duty_ ’ and nothing can distract Chris when he gets in the zone. Well, almost nothing.” His eyes linger on Ashley. “I don’t want to wait around for them. Let’s play.”

“You guys play. I’m out. I don’t need to hear about all your debauchery,” Beth says, getting up from the floor.

“Oh, like you’re so innocent. Didn’t you finger Lila Murkowski in the library? During eleventh grade.”

Beth’s nostril flare as she points at Jess. “You know that stupid rumor wasn’t true.”

“It wasn’t in the library. Beth had the decency to take her home first,” Sam teases.

“I definitely saw her sneak out of your room at least once,” Hannah joins in. She catches Sam’s eye, enjoying a private joke. Emily thinks this isn’t the first time they’ve tortured Beth over this.

“This is why I don’t play this game,” Beth snorts, but her lips curve into a fleeting smile. In the orange glow from the fire, Beth looks almost attractive . For a Washington, anyway. “You people never let me live anything down.”

“Awwww, stay!” Jess calls to Beth’s retreating figure. “We think it’s cute that you used to be a little slutty.”

“That’s it, I’m out. Enjoy your game, jerks.”

“Let her go,” Sam says. Her voice is fond. “She was looking for an excuse to brood anyway.”

Emily wishes she could join her. ‘Never Have I Ever’ is a dumpster fire waiting to happen. Privacy is something Emily covets dearly, and doesn’t like being goaded into giving up her secrets just to appease the lecherous horde. Still, she thinks, glancing around the semi circle they have made on the floor. Everyone looks on their way to being wasted, and there is something fun about standing a step away from the chaos. And anyway, she thinks, squeezing her girlfriend’s soft, lovely hand. Someone should be looking out for Jess.

“One sister down, one to go,” Josh says, breaking into Emily’s thoughts. “Han, you should probably go too.”

Underneath Matt’s arm, Hannah stiffens. Emily doesn’t blame her. “What?”

“You heard me. There are some games little sisters shouldn’t play.”

“Josh!” Hannah squeaks, an ugly red flush twisting down her neck. “I’m an adult.”

“Sure. And I don’t need to hear all about it,” Josh says. He smiles at Hannah, trying to placate her. Emily grits her teeth. The gall of this guy. If anyone should be censoring themselves, it’s Josh. No one needs to know what that walking STI gets up to.

“I’m going to play. I want to play, and you can’t tell me otherwise, Josh!”

“Josh,” Sam starts.

“I’m not telling you what to do, Hannah banana. But please? It would make me feel better.”

He looks at his sister, his sunken eyes all wide and beseeching. Emily’s lip curls. God, he’s so transparent. He’s like Machiavelli’s special needs child. Still, Hannah is too sensitive for her own good and Emily can see she’s beginning to doubt herself.

Emily takes a huge gulp of her drink, liking how the vodka sears her tongue. Everything is falling apart and they haven’t even started playing yet.

“Josh,” Matt says. He pulls Hannah towards him, as if trying to protect his girlfriend from her brother’s barbs. “Can’t we just drop this? Let’s just play. Okay. Who wants to go first?”

“I don’t believe I was asking you, Matthew, you big lug,” Josh says. His tone is placid but his eyes say: fight me.

“That’s it,” Emily snarls. She isn’t going to listen to that gibbering miscreant insult Matt. “How about toning down the sexism a notch, Don Draper. Hannah is an adult. And if your intelligent, sophisticated, adult sister wants to play this stupid game, you are going to let her. And if you have a problem with that, then you can fuck right off.”

The room quivers. Emily holds Josh’s gaze. She doesn’t stand down for anyone, and she isn’t about to start now. Something flickers in Josh’s eyes, something dark. Not for the first time, Emily wonders what Josh could be capable of, if life was unkind to him. But it’s gone, so swiftly she thinks she could have imagined it.

“Okay,” Josh says, all affable again. “Ouch, there’s my ass handed to me. Fine. Ash, since this was your idea, how about you start?”

“Happily,” Ashley says, looking relieved.

The world fades a little when Jess leans forward. “That was badass,” she says, her breath tickling the shell of Emily’s ear.

Emily shudders as Jess nuzzles into her side, trying to return her girlfriend’s smile. Jess is so vivid, bright on the cusp of incandescent. It’s no wonder everyone is drawn to her. Her list of admirers is long and varied, and Emily hates herself for being so fixated on one in particular. That despite everything that’s gone between them, Josh’s shadow looms over them both.

Ugh. Fucking Josh, she thinks, pulling her gaze from Jess. It’s fine. It’s fine. Jess is here. Her friends are here. She just needs to relax and watch the night unfold.

Everything will be fine.

 

+++

The game progresses predictably, bar Ashley drinking more than Emily expected. Ten minutes in and the questions are fairly asinine, and surprisingly tame for the most part. She thought Josh, at least, would ask something really lewd, but so far everything has been PG-rated. Perhaps Hannah’s presence has stayed Josh’s tongue. Regardless, most of her friends are halfway wasted. She takes a sip of her drink, amused and almost completely sober.

“My turn, my turn!” Jess says, waving her drink around as Emily finished asking her question.”Right, prepare yourself, people: I’m going to ask something nasty.”

Next to her, Josh snickers. “Oh yeah? Please, surprise us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your questions have been really tame.”

“They haven’t.”

“Sure, sure, Pollyanna.”

“Oh, I’ll show you, mister,” Jess’ eyes narrow. Josh’s grin turns indulgent and Emily can sense how annoying Jess finds it.  Her girlfriend sets her drink down and squares her shoulders. “Right. Never have I ever...choked on a dick.”

There’s a shocked laugh. Jess smirks and looks over the group, unbowed. “And before you accuse me of lying, I never have choked on one. Because I am a lady.”

“Damn right you are,” Josh says slyly.

Emily sighs, trying to swallow down her anger, doing her best not to cause a scene. She focuses on the others instead, smirking as Ashley, Josh and Hannah drink almost immediately. No surprises there, really, although thinking too deeply about Chris’ appendage makes her want to hurl.Thankfully, she doesn't  linger on _that_ for long, as across from her, Sam clears her throat.

“Please clarify what ‘choke on a dick’ actually means,” Sam says to Jess.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emily sighs.

“Not really. Does she mean blow jobs, or…”

“No, I don’t mean, like, you know, just licking the...flagpole, or whatever. I mean gagging, choking, that kinda thing. Cause the guy is getting all up in your business. Or he’s too big to handle,” Jess smirks, and glances over at Matt in a way that’s too obvious to be an accident. “Something like that.”

“Oh,” Sam frowns, and sets her drink down. “So, we’re only talking… about a real, live one, or…”

“Nope. Silicon totally counts, sister.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam says, a faint flush coloring her features. All eyes on her now, and she squirms, unused to the attention. Eventually, and not meeting Hannah or Josh’s eyes, she takes a meek sip of her beer.

“What? You never told me that, Sam. Was it Bryce? Please tell me it was him, Derrick was so lame,” Hannah says.

Jess scoffs. “No, honey. I don’t think she’s talking about her boyfriends, here.”

“But...Sammy’s only dated three people...oh,” Hannah’s face twists in disgust. “Ew.  Sam couldn't. ..My sister doesn’t have a dick!”

“Not a living one, honey, but like I said, silicon totally counts.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“This is very confusing,” Matt agrees.

“Yeah,” Josh pipes up. He’s scowling at Matt. “Well, Han, maybe you shouldn’t play. If you’re confused, that is.”

Hannah’s sullen again. “I said if I want to play, I’ll play. You can’t stop me, Josh.”

His beady little eyes haven’t left Matt’s.“You’re not the one I’m worried about.”

“Josh!” Hannah slaps the carpet, annoyed. Everyone leans back. Hannah’s anger flares fast. “I’m an adult! When are you going to treat me like one?!”

Josh flushes, his frustration barely bridled. “I don’t really want to hear about you doing... stuff.”

“Then go!”

“Why should I? You go.”

“Maybe we should play a different game,” Matt says placatingly. He clasps Hannah’s hand, instinctively protective. In her quieter moments, when her mind is churning so fast she can barely snatch a thought, Emily wonders whether she’s done with men. If she isn’t, well: Matt’s about as good as any girl could get, and Josh’s an idiot if he can’t see that Hannah’s heart is safe. “Anyone want to play Kings?”

“If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it,” Josh snipes.

“Hannah, don’t go anywhere,” Emily says quietly.

“I wasn’t asking you either,” Josh says, as Hannah shifts, her gaze downcast, unsure.

“Hannah…”

“Emily, butt out.”

“Right, that’s it!” Emily snaps, sitting up to her full height and looking Josh square in the face. “You’re such a selfish asshole. We were getting along just fine until you had to make everything about you, and about how you can’t comprehend that your sisters are living, breathing, human beings who can exist outside of you. I am sick of hearing you bitch and whine. Get over it!”

“Emily…” Sam begins to say.

“And why are you on a high horse, anyway? Your sisters have to put up with how gross you are. You suck face with someone new at every party. I’ve never heard them complain. But when the shoe is on the other foot we never hear the end of it. So. Either man up and get over it, or take your misogynist ass elsewhere, you sanctimonious little toad.”

“Ah!” Josh says, eerily calm as the others around him gasp. His gaze is cold, calculating, and a lesser woman would wither under it. “Got me again, Emily. Well, speaking of getting over it, let’s continue our game, shall we? Only this time it’s my turn. Right then,” he picks up his drink with obvious relish. “Never have I ever cum all over Jessica’s pretty, fulsom tits. Oh, wait. Whoops.” He looks Emily straight in the eye. “How could I forget? I have done that. _Loads_ of times.”

In the background Jess snarls and Hannah shrieks but she can barely hear them over the roar in her own ears. She stands, gripping her drink, watching as Josh takes a long, languid sip of his rum.

“I see,” Emily barely recognises her own voice. “Well, if you like making such a mess, _choke on this, bitch.”_

She dumps her drink on his head, watching with savage delight as the sticky red cider flattens his hair and snakes down his face. There’s a cry, and suddenly Hannah has clambered over to her brother’s side.

“Emily!”

Oh, fuck her. Fuck every single Washington to hell. Hannah’s cooing over Josh now, fussing over him as if he’s the injured party. Emily turns away, angry at something she can’t quite name, and, ignoring Jess’s confused cry, strides away.

She’s on the verge of tears when she runs into Mike down the hallway.

“Hey, what’s the commotion?” her exes’ eyes widen when he sees her. “Em? Are you okay?”

“No. Fuck him. He’s such a fucking...ass. Everyone here is an ass.”

“It’s okay,” Mike soothes. “Who are you talking about? Josh?”

“Who else?”

“Hey, he’s a son of a bitch, but he means well, usually. Don’t let him get to you.”

“I can’t believe it,” tears are threatening to fall. She promised she’d never cry in front of Mike again. “I can’t believe she ever….God. Josh just ruins everything.”

“Hey,” Mike’s hand is on her shoulder and before she can object he pulls her gently forward. The embrace is warm, familiar, and reminds her of a time when things were easy. “You look like you’re on the warpath, Em. I’m guessing you want some alone time?”

She presses her head to his chest and nods once, the thought of being around another human setting her teeth on edge. Mike chuckles, the laughter making his chest rumble. “Okay,  don’t worry, I’ll ward them off. You know, Gandalf-style: You shall not passssssss.”

“Oh my god, you are such a dweeb,” Emily laughs, pulling away and wiping her eyes. “Since when did you start quoting movies?”

“Oh, er, I dunno. Just started I guess. But if you want to go, I’d go now. We’re not going to be alone for long.”

He’s got a point, and Emily scrambles away before the others can find her.

She slumps on the bed, her legs like jelly and barely holding her up. She doesn’t care that she’s made a scene. Fuck Josh, he deserves everything he gets and then some. But she does hate how easily he gets under her skin. Everyone thinks she has a heart made of tin, but Emily knows better. She cares. Too much. How else can she explain how her skin prickles every time Josh’s hand lingers on Jess just a fraction too long? Or how galling she finds their injokes, the breezy rapport a slap to Emily’s face. Jess was still seeing Josh when Emily made her first tentative steps towards turning their friendship into something more. Jess broke it off with him soon after, but she can’t help but feel that Josh is hanging over them, like a skanky residue that you can’t scrub out.

God knows Emily has tried, but it shouldn’t be up for _her_ to do it. It takes two to make a relationship work. Maybe Jess should put in some effort, for once.

The door bangs open and just like that, Jess breezes in.

“Wow, Em, that was fierce,” she says, closing the door behind her. “God, I wish I took a video, that was hi-larious.”

“I thought I asked Mike to-”

“Oh yeah, he told me to leave you alone, but like I take anything he says seriously. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Did you?” her voice sounds cold.

“What a jerk. I can’t believe Josh. He’s such creep sometimes, ugh.” She sits down next to Emily, beaming. “But you showed him good. God, his face, it was priceless.  I should have taken a photo.” Her voice takes on a low and slinky hue. “You know, you’re kinda sexy when you get all hot and bothered like that, Em.”

“Oh really, are you in the mood now? How about we make this extra fun and go invite loverboy to join us.”

“What?” Jess blanches. “No! Ew. I would never want that.”

“Really? Because weren’t you still fucking him when we were together? While you were weighing up your...options.”

“What?” Jess’ sounds hurt, but it only serves to stoke Emily’s anger.

“Oh, are you going to play the innocent girl act? There’s a first. I can’t believe you don’t remember. We’ve been a together six weeks, Jessica, surely even you can think back that far.”

“Oh, don’t you dare. I was with Josh once, more than a month ago, and we weren’t really dating yet. You said you were unsure. But the second I realized there was something real between us, the _second_ , I broke it off. You can ask him if you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t think he got the memo. Haven’t you seen the way he’s been slobbering all over you this whole trip? And you’re encouraging him.”

“What the hell? Are you blind and deaf? I am not.”

“Oh sure, I see the way you’re batting your eyelids at him, laughing at his stupid jokes. You may as well have ‘screw me’ across your forehead.”

“The fuck did you say?”

“Do you have him as backup? In case you change your mind and decide to fall on his dick again?”

“You know what? No.” Jess gets up, voice quivering. Emily stands too, eager for a fight. “I do not have to hear this. Why don’t you come get me when you decide not to be such a jealous psycho whore?”

“I’m a whore? Why you don’t look in the mirror sometime, honey.”

“Fuck you, Emily,” Jess’ screeches, turning away with a mess of blonde hair and almost running from the room, leaving Emily alone with nothing but her thoughts for company.

 

+++

 

She tries to calm herself down the usual ways: reading a magazine, doing her nails, watching tv, but her mind betrays her. Everytime she has a moments peace she thinks of Jess, and the pain on her face as she stormed away.

Honestly though, Emily’s tried to be patient. She’s indulged Jess indulging Josh. But she’s not a saint and this has gone for more than long enough. Emily’s sick of watching Josh follow her girlfriend around like a dissolute puppy. Jess is _hers_ , and _hers_ alone, and she sure and hell knows she didn’t put her heart on the line just for Joshua-fucking-Washington to come along and ruin it all.

And Jess. _Jess_. Everyone says she’s flighty, crass, thoughtless. She can be like that, of course. Emily’s seen it enough times to know. But she’s also empathetic, sweet and surprisingly earnest. She has a good instinct when it comes to people, which is why it’s so surprising she can’t see Josh is practically one step away from humping her leg.

Unless...she wants to keep Josh around. Just in case.

Ugh. Fuck.

She rubs her eyes tirededly. If she’s honest, she’s not sure when her feelings for Jess turned from platonic to something more. It felt like years in making, as if their hearts were always on a collision course. It’s been scary. Disconcerting.

But Emily wouldn’t have changed a thing.

Well, almost.

Jealousy isn’t without its uses. Having to hear about Jess’ escapades with Josh made Emily realize that wanting to eye gouge your best friend’s fuckbuddy isn’t a _normal_ thing. The anger was the tipping point, helped turn subtext into text. Thank god for that, because who knows how long they would have stayed, stalled between best friends and lovers?

Except...and this is what keeps Emily up at night, where’s the line between fuckbuddy and boyfriend? Jess described Josh as the former, but…

What about the midnight joy rides through the empty streets of Beverly Hills? Or the 7-11 slushies they’d buy at the end of a night of partying? Or the evenings they’d spend on the beach, something skinny dipping, something not? Or the fact that, occasionally, they’d see each and _not_ fuck?  

What sort of fuckbuddy relationship is that?

Emily sighs. It’s been almost ninety minutes and Jess hasn’t texted her yet. Not that she deserves anything. Not after the way she behaved. She went for the cheap shots. Only a true bitch would use knowledge gained from a long friendship to hit Jess right where it hurts.

She feels worn, like butter smeared too thinly over bread. She’d love nothing more to go to bed, to sleep away the night’s events, but she doesn’t the idea of them going to bed angry at each other.

The lodge is quiet, almost sombre as Emily goes downstairs. She checks three of four rooms before finally stumbling on what she is looking for.

The lodge has at least two fireplaces, one which is the main living room, and one in an alcove on the other side of the house. Emily is reliably told that this is Josh’s mancave, not that she’d be caught dead visiting. The other fireplace is the main living room, and it’s here she finds Jess.

The scent of ash hangs heavily over the room. Her girlfriend is next to the fireplace, the spitting embers casting a warm glow across her face. Across from her is Beth, who seems to almost be receding into shadow. They’re close together, murmuring in low, serious voices.

Emily clears her throat.

 

Jess scowls and looks away. Beth clears her throat, awkward.

“Hey, Em.”

“Hey, Beth. Do you mind if I speak to Jess alone for just a teensie little while?”

“Sure. I should sleep anyway. I’m going hiking tomorrow.”

“Do you have to leave me alone with _her_?”

“Sorry, Jess, but I’m really tired, so...” Beth shrugs, smiling down at her friend. Beth’s face hardens as she looks at Emily properly. No prizes for guessing what they were talking about.The youngest Washington takes a deep breath and strides purposefully forward.

“Hey,” Emily says in a sotto voice as Beth stalks past. “Thanks. For being there.”

Beth starts, surprised, before her face, almost imperceptibly, relaxes. She nods in Emily’s direction, playing with the small wire band around her wrist. It’s an instinctual thing. Emily’s noticed Beth playing with her bracelet before. All three Washington's wear the exact same band, and Emily’s never seen any of them without it.

“So, why are you here, Emily? Planning on chewing me out some more? Cause let me tell you, if you’re going to be a jealous whore, then you can go-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Uh, excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” Emily repeats. “You were right, I was being a jealous whore. I shouldn’t have said that stuff to you. It was wrong. Sorry.”

“Wait,” Jess gets up off the floor. Emily feels a pang of guilt as she keeps her distance. “Is this a joke? Are you just waiting for me to let my guard down?”

“No, I’m not. I was wrong, okay. I shouldn’t have been so harsh. But you know, I guess… I can be… high maintenance. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes? How about all the time?” But there’s a smile tugging at Jess’ lips, and just like that, Emily knows the worst has passed. Jess approaches her, her eyes softening with every step. “And I’m sorry too. Ugh, you know I'm no good with my words!” She sighs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I should have listened to Mike. I know you liked being left alone when you’re mad. I guess I thought… I didn’t have to pay attention to that anymore. Now that you’re, you know. My girlfriend. But that’s stupid. I should know better.”

“You’re not stupid, Jess.”

“You must think I’m a little stupid, otherwise why would you accuse me of leading Josh on?”

Emily’s throat is dry. “No, I don’t mean it that way. I guess… it’s not you. It’s him. I think he might still… have, like, feelings towards you. I didn’t know the little lecher had feelings, but there you go.”

Jess frowns. “You think he has feelings for me?”

“Yes. I do. But it’s not as if I blame him. Who wouldn’t have feelings for you?”

“See, now you’re not being fair. How can I be mad at you when you’re being so cute?” Jess teases, broaching the distance between them. She threads her warm fingers through Emily’s, pulling her close. “Ugh. Fine. I didn’t want to talk to him about it. I just wanted things to go back to normal, you know? But I’ll talk to him. He needs to cut this crap out anyway. It’s not cute. And...I hate that it hurts you.”

“It doesn’t. Not much.”

“That’s too much for me,” Jess says, and kisses her, her plump lips soft and sweet. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. We have had enough excitement for one night, I think.”

Emily barely has time to think as they stumble upstairs. Jess flops down on the bed. She looks content, as if they haven’t spent the last few hours arguing. Emily wishes she could be like that. There’s a simplicity to Jess that’s so refreshing. Once she forgives, she forgives, no caveats needed. Emily’s not that like. With her, anger is quick to come and slow to leave. Sometimes she’s scared there’s something wrong with her. Like her rage is a sign of some sickness, that one day her anger will congeal in her throat and choke the life out of her.

“Hey,” Jess says, shaking Emily from her thoughts. “I’m tired. Come cuddle me.”

She does, letting Jess wrap her long, supple limbs around her. Emily curls against her chest, breathing her in, hoping Jess doesn’t her the soft ‘ _I love you’_ that falls from her lips.

 

+++

She’s alone when she wakes up.

Emily yawns, stretching as she can reach. The bed is cozy and when she rolls over to Jess’ side the sheets are still warm. Emily’s nose nudges something on Jess’ pillow, and blinking blearily she reaches over to pick it up.

_Hiya sleeping beauty. Just getting breakfast then coming straight back up xx_

Ugh, that must mean the others are still around. She was hoping for an empty house. There was talk about a hike, and maybe some tobogganing later in the day. That sounds more tempting than baseball in the snow (which was, as Emily predicted, an unmitigated disaster) but the thought of having to see that rat-faced-fuck-Josh again is almost too awful to bear.

She sighs, getting up and trying to roll the tension from her shoulders. If she’s going to face the world, then she’ll do it as she always does: fangs at the ready, stony faced and looking fabulous.

 

+++

 

“Jess?”

Still nothing. Emily sighs, swallowing down a pang of disappointment as she steps out of the shower. She wraps her towel around her, tucking her wet hair behind her ears , skin still slick and warm. She didn’t want to go downstairs just yet, but she also doesn’t want to brood alone in her room. Sometimes her thoughts are too heavy to cope with without a strong dose of coffee.

She’s about to head back into the en suite when…

“You missed me.”

Emily yelps. She scans the room, not comprehending where the voice came from until when her eyes land on Jess. Her heart begins to race. Her girlfriend’s lounging on a chair in the corner, legs crossed and with a smirk that says _trouble_ lingering on her hips.

“Cat got your tongue? Or am I too...distracting?”

Distracting is one word for it. Emily’s hoping she’s not gawping like some boy, but then again, what else is she to do when her girlfriend shows up, unannounced, wearing nothing but a black silk chemise?

“Is that La Perla **?”** Emily’s voice is scratchy. “Nice choice.”

“Thanks. I thought you’d approve.” Jess prowls towards her. “You’re working that towel, by the way.”

“Oh.” Instinctively, Emily clutches it closer to her body. “It’s Dior.”

They laugh. Jess is in front of Emily now, right into her personal space. Emily tries not to stare too hard.

“The others have gone. Hiking. We’re alone.”

“Oh. And what do you want to do with all that freedom?”

 “I was thinking about last night. Thinking about allll the ways I can make it up you. Of alllll the ways you can make it up to me, ” Jess plays with the hem of the towel. “I’ve been thinking about them while you’ve been in the shower.”

“Oh. You have?”

“Yes,” Jess hisses before pressing forward in a clumsy kiss.

They stagger backwards. Jess is kissing her eagerly, hands roaming everywhere, pressing the scratchy material of the towel against her wet skin. Jess’ tongues slides into Emily’s mouth, probing. Emily’s feels almost overwhelmed.  Jess is _everywhere_ , lighting up her body with every careless touch. Jess gropes her ass, squeezing hard, making Emily gasp into her mouth. It’s amazing, how easily Jess can manipulate her body, grope and squeeze until Emily melts into her touch.. She’d hate it if it didn’t feel so _fucking fantastic_.

She’s shoved down to the bed, the towel discarded, somewhere, unimportant. She swallows, heart in her throat, squirming against the sheets, aware of her nakedness.

“Goddamn, Em,” Jess grins, straddling her. Her fingers stroke her belly, palms coming up to cup her breasts. Emily’s fit. She knows it, everyone knows it. She’s lean, feline-like, taut but not sculptured. Her tits have always been on the small side, though, and she’s a bit self-conscious about it. Jess doesn’t seem to care. Not if the way she’s smiling with delight, dark eyes staring as Emily arches up, pushing her breasts into her hands, writhing shamelessly.

“Oh god,” Jess groans again, biting those plump, soft lips. “Look at you.”

If Jess is enjoying the view, the feeling’s mutual. Emily’s never seen anything more gorgeous in her life: Jessica Riley, hair tousled, breathing hard, breasts looking like they’re about to burst free from her bodice.  

“Kiss me.”

She pulls Jess down. She feels good. Heavy, pinning Emily down onto the mattress. She groans, opening her mouth, pulling her closer, hands sliding across Jess’ silk negligee. She’s never felt like this before. Even in the first flush of her romance with Mike, she’s never been so...wanton. So obviously ready to fuck. But who can blame her? She’s ached for Jess for so long and now that she has her, Emily can’t stop. Jess must feel the same: why else are they so wild together?

Jess deepens the kiss, whimpering as Emily raises a leg between her thighs and…

Oh. _Oh god_ . Emily has to try hard not to mumble something very inappropriate when she feels slick heat smear against her thigh. Jess isn’t wearing underwear? Of course not, Emily thinks. A chemise _is_ underwear, goddamnit.

“Fuck,” Jess moans, taking the hint, grinding down. Emily smiles around Jess’ lips, pushing her leg up hard, grabbing her ass, encouraging Jess to rut against her. They’ve barely started but it’s exhilarating. She can smell Jess, her scent a heady clash of perfume, salt and sex.  Emily growls into Jess’ mouth, pawing at her. She wants to grab at Jess, sink her nails into her skin. She wants to bury her face between her thighs, barely drawing breath and she laps at her cunt until Jess is a quivering mess around her.

“Oh god,” Jess whines, grinding down, fucking Emily’s thigh. Emily pulls her downwards, kissing her, hard and fast and dirty. Her own pussy clenches when Jess whimpers into her mouth. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter with every choked, strangled whine. The ancient bedframe is beginning to creak, rattling and squeaking every time Jess ruts forward. Emily’s never made a bedframe _rattle_ before.

Thank god the others have fucked right off.

“Emily,” Jess gasps as she slathers kisses down Emily’s neck. She’s getting closer, Emily can tell by the way her shoulders are tensing, by the girlish whines falling from her lips. Emily throws her arms around Jess’ shoulders, pressing her flush against her, suddenly hating the stupid lingerie, wishing she could feel the soft warmth of her girlfriend’s body grinding against her.

“Wait. Wait. Whoa nelly, I gotta catch my breath,” Jess pulls away suddenly, rolling off Emily. Emily frowns, already missing the heat from her girlfriend’s body. She's not sure why they stopped. They had a good rhythm going on, and it’s not the first time Jess has rode Emily’s thigh to completion.

She rolls over to face Jess. “What is it?”

“Well, uh, as lovely as...wet humping you is…. this isn’t the plan. I just wanted to fool around a little before we, you know...”

“What?”

Jess flushes as she wiggles her eyebrows. “You know.” Her voice lowers. “Get down to bidddnesss.”

“Oh my god,” Emily scoffs, ticking Jess’ ribs, a weakness she found during an ninth grade sleepover. “You sound like the Mexican poolboy in an eighties porno. Jeez, you’re so _cheesy._ ”

“You know it,” Jess giggles, face softening as she pulls Emily in for a lingering kiss. “But now, I want to get to the good stuff. Turn around.”

 

+++

“Oh god, Jess.”

Her girlfriend chuckles, hot and dirty against her ear. “You like?”

Of course she likes, what sort of a question is that? Emily grumbles under her breath, trying not to whimper too obviously when Jess’ hand start to move.

“Good,” Jess says, pulling her close. Emily can feel her breasts against her back. Jess chuckles, sliding her fingers down Emily’s navel, enjoying having unfettered access to her body. Teasingly, she slides lower, before sloooowly running a finger from Emily’s slit to her entrance, and while it's good it's nowhere near enough.

Emily would love it if Jess started to move things along, but her girlfriend seems keen to torture Emily some more. Not that Emily is complaining too much. Not when she's trapped and at the mercy of her girlfriend’s clever fingers.

“Jess,” Emily groans, trying to wiggle out of Jess’ grasp. “What are you -”

“Shush,” Jess says, biting down on her ear. “I want to tell you a story.”

“I don’t think, ah, god...I don’t this is _really_ the time for stories, Jess.”  

“You have no idea, do you? How long I’ve wanted this. Us.” Jess’ voice is honey-slick and warm. It makes Emily shiver, weak and woozy as her girlfriend’s fingers pick up pace. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my entire life. I remember the first time I saw you. In homeroom. When you had  glasses and that bowl cut.”

“I hated that fucking haircut. Jesus.”

“You looked beautiful. I knew, then and there, we would have to be friends. Of course, I had no idea _why_ I was so drawn to you back then.”

Her fingers finally, finally, reach Emily’s clit.

“Fuck!” A throb of pleasure runs through her. Emily moans, throwing her head back, needing to be as close to Jess as possible. Her girlfriend chuckles.

“I did start to realize when we went swimming together. All those summers in Malibu. You on the beach, tanning. God, you looked so beautiful. The sun warming your skin. You, in practically _nothing_. I had to stop myself from staring.”

The idea of Jess wanting her, back when she was fifteen and oblivious, makes her chest tighten. She groans as Jess’ fingers push a little harder, faster, on her clit.

“Jess,” she whimpers.

“Yeah, I wanted you, even though I wished I didn’t. God, Em. Did you know how much of a mindfuck you were?”

“Jess,” Emily pleads, hips jutting up, trying to make her go faster. Jess, that bitch, giggles, rubbing fingers around Emily’s swollen clit.

“I tried to stop it. I tried...other people. But they weren’t you. They didn’t have anything on you.” She rubs harder. “I knew I was a total goner during senior prom. Remember that photo I took? Of you, Mike, Sam and Hannah? You looked so gorgeous in that blue dress.” Her fingers slide down Emily’s slick, soft folds. “When I first saw you, Emily, I couldn’t breath. You left me freaking breathless.”

“Jess!” She calls out as her girlfriend plunges her fingers inside of her.

Normally it takes a bit of gentle fucking before her pussy is ready, but it’s shockingly easy for Jess to slide two fingers inside. She can feel her girlfriend’s mouth curve into a smile on her neck.

“You were so beautiful. I barely looked at my date that night. I didn’t even pity fuck him. I went home. And thought of you instead.” Her fingers start to thrust in, pumping in and out. Emily feels herself stretching around her.

“What…” Her voice is shaky.  “What did you think about?”

“You. I thought about you, in that dress. I thought about taking it off you.” She starts to fuck Emily with purpose. “I touched myself. Thinking about you.”

Emily whimpers. She thinks of Jess, naked, fingers sliding along her pussy. Thinks of her legs splayed open as she plays with her tits, gasping Emily’s name.

It’s a little awkward, but the heel of Jess’ palm presses against Emily’s clit. She can’t do much except press down, but the dull pressure is enough. _More_ than enough. “It wasn’t the first time. Touching myself and thinking about you.”

“You did?” The exquisite, taut tension building up inside Emily makes it hard to think, hard to breathe. “Did you fuck yourself?”

She feels Jess breath, heavy on the back of her neck. “Yes,” her voice a low, needy rasp. “Yes, Emily, yes.”

“Oh god,” her muscles clench around Jess’ fingers, fulfilment tantalisingly close.

“It’s okay,” Jess licks her ear. “It’s okay. Are you close?”

“Fuck, fucking… close.”

Jess growls, a sound so unlike her but it only turns Emily on more. Her girlfriend seems determined to get her off, mercilessly grinding her palm as she pumps her fingers into Emily.

“Good girl.”

Emily moans, feeling flushed, her body on fire. She grinds against Jess, fucking herself on her fingers, too far gone to be ashamed. It only takes a few more shallow thrusts before Emily falls over the precipice, her cunt clenching around Jess as pleasure washes over her, again, and again. She rides it out as Jess continues to shallowly fuck her, wringing out all the tension until Emily sinks into the sheets, wrung dry.

“Holy guacamole,” she mumbles into her pillow. Christ. Maybe she would have put out more with Mike if sex felt this good.

She scrambles to catch her breath as Jess slowly pulls out. They lay there for a second, basking in the afterglow, before she feels two strong hands on her shoulders, turning her onto her back. She looks up into Jess’ beaming face.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey.”

“That was was fun.”

“It was,” Emily strokes Jess’ cheek, having to choke back a disbelieving laugh. It's still surreal sometimes. That Jess is really here, warm and welcoming, in her bed.  Things between them have moved so fast. It's crazy. A few months ago every tiny touch felt fraught. And now? Emily laughs, pulling her girlfriend close, nuzzling her nose against bare skin.

“I was definitely not expecting that when I got out of the shower,” Emily tries for levity.” But I guessssssssss that was worth skipping breakfast for.”

She knew her mistake as soon as Jess’ face lights up. “Oh no. Don’t you dare, Jessica Riley-”

“Oh, you don’t have to skip breakfast, ladyfriend -”

_“Jessica-”_

“Cause I have a meal _right here_.”

“Stop,” Emily moans, burying her face in the pillow. “I knew you were going to say that. God, you are such a goober.”

“I know,” Jess kisses her, soft and sweet. “But I mean, if you’re tired, that’s fine, but-”

“Oh shut up,” Emily laughs, pushing her girlfriend down into the mattress. “Don’t even try to play the noble card, baby. Trust me. You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

 

+++

“C’mon Em, don’t be a bitch.”

“Sorry,” Emily snickers, lavishing kisses down her girlfriend’s neck. “But bitch is my middle name.”

“No it’s not. It’s Asako. After your grandmothe-

“No mentioning family right now,” Emily quips, nipping at Jess’ clavicle.

The chemise has been tossed aside, leaving Emily space to explore. She never cared much for foreplay when it came to men. But her girlfriend’s body is worth lingering over; she presses soft kisses against her forehead, her button nose, her supple lips, trying to remind herself that this isn’t a dream, that she won’t wake up alone in her dorm, with slick heat between her thighs and Jess’ name on her lips.

“Emily,” Jess whines.

She needs more. Emily’s not in a rush, but her but her girlfriend’s the impatient sort. Emily smiles, taking the hint, moving lower.

Jess’ tits are spectacular, large and round and sensitive. Emily straddles Jess’ hips, her hands covering her girlfriend’s tits with her palms, brushing her nipples lightly. Jess groans, her mouth slipping open as she arches her back.

When Emily slides a thigh between her legs she finds her girlfriend’s very wet, and it makes Emily wet too, suddenly filled with a desire she’s not sure even Jess can quell.

“Jesus, Jess,” Emily whimpers, head swimming. She nips her ear.“What are you doing to me?”

Jess moans loudly as Emily kisses down her body, stopping to suck on her tits. Her breasts are so full, and Emily tries to take as much of them into her mouth as possible, lavishing them with attention. Jess arches her back, crying out as Emily drags her tongue around her nipple.

“Em,” Jess begs, sinking her nails into Emily’s back. “Please.”

Emily smirks, but she hasn’t have the heart to torture her much longer. She lays a final, hard kiss against Jess’ lips before moving down her body with purpose. It’s easy to spread Jess’ soft pale thighs apart, then -

Fuck. Jess is wet, so wet that for a split second Emily forgets her bearings. She runs her tongue along her folds, teasing her, loving how it makes Jess squirm.

“Fuck!” Jess cries as Emily’s tongue swirls around her clit. “Emily!”

Emily closes her eyes, getting to work, moving her tongue across her folds. It’s easy to feel confident. Jess is an responsive lover, and right now she’s a mess, moaning and thrusting her pussy into her mouth, moaning loud as Emily slides her tongue inside her.

Emily groans, hooking her arms around Jess’ thighs and spreading her legs wide apart. She wonders if their lovemaking lives up to Jess’ fantasies. She wonders if this is what Jess dreamed about? If her adolescent fantasies involved Emily being between her thighs. Is that what she thought about as she presses her fingers against her clit? Is that what she longed for. Did she fuck herself, wishing it was Emily instead?

“Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing?”

“Did you mean it?” Emily asks, sitting up. She licks her lips. “When you said you touched yourself thinking about me?”

Jess flushes, biting her lip and looking away. “Yeah.”

“Show me.”

Jess’ eyes widen as she looks back up at Emily. “What?”

“You heard me,” Emily’s voice is hoarse. “I want to see.”

“Oh. I...I’ve never done that before. You know, touched myself. In front of someone else.”

_“Good.”_

Emily’s voice is harsher than she means. Jess flushes crimson. She looks young all of a sudden. Shy. Emily looks away sheepishly. Maybe she asked too much? Jess isn’t as sexually adventurous as the rumors suggest.  But before Emily can apologise Jess sucks in a heavy breath, as if steadying herself, before slowly sliding her hands down her body.

“Jesus,” Emily breathes.

“Fuck,” Jess whimpers, grinding her pussy against her fingers. “Oh, god. Em.”

Emily’s lips are dry as she moves to sit on her haunches, looking down at Jessica. She can’t pull her eyes away. Jess has never looked more glorious, legs spread, pale fingers sliding slickly over her clit. Jess’ breathing is a little ragged as she squirms underneath Emily’s gaze, a lovely, pink flush creeping across her skin.

“Was it like this? Did you touch yourself, like this?”

“Yes.”

“Did you touch your clit, like that?”

“Yes,” Jess whines. Their eyes meet as Jess continues to stroke herself. Emily moans, despite herself. The idea of Mike pleasuring himself in front of her makes her stomach turn, but _fuck_ , seeing Jess come apart underneath her is ludicrously hot. She can’t pull her eyes away. Not when Jess’ head is thrown back, her lovely long fingers sliding slickly over her cunt. Emily bites her lip, a bit embarrassed by the dull ache building between her own thighs.

“Jess,” she says, her voice shaking. Jess moans deeply in reply, grinding up against her fingers.

“Jess!” Emily tries again. Why is her beating so loudly? “Did you...did you fuck yourself? Wishing it was me?”

_“Yes.”_

“Did you use your fingers?”

“Sometimes,” Jess moans, her dark eyes heavy lidded.

“Sometimes? Did you use something _else_ to fuck yourself?”

Jess whimpers.

“Answer me, babe.”

“Yes. A vibrator. I used... that sometimes. When I wanted it…”

“Dirty?” Emily teases. Jess moans, stroking herself so hard Emily can hear the wet squelch of her fingers.

God, what a show. She moves forward, suddenly eager to be more than a passive participant. Jess is close, Emily can tell. She has to take her chance while she still can.

Any inhibitions are gone as Jess fingers herself, lost in pleasure. Her eyes are slammed shut, her pert breasts rising and falling with each jagged breath. Emily shivers, though she’s not cold. She wants to….wreck Jess. Mark her up. Slide into her slick heat and feel her clench around her fingers.  

Except.

That isn’t Jess’ fantasy…

Just like that Emily springs into life, sliding the bedside cabinet table open She’s never been more grateful that Jess is terrible at being discreet. She grabs a long, thick vibrator from the top draw, grinning wildly.

“Fuck!” Jess cries out as Emily eases the vibrator inside .

She starts to fuck Jess firmly, a hand coming up to clutch her waist. Jess’ eyes fly open.

“Did you fuck yourself like this?” Emily pants.  “Did you use the vibrator like this?”

Jess’ whimpers. Emily pulls out, before thrusting back inside of her, firmer than before.

“Did you?” Emily demands. Her voice is low, commanding. She almost doesn’t recognise it.

“Yes! Yes.”

“Good,” Emily says, watching Jess’ cunt stretch open as she slides into her with slow, steady thrusts. The vibrator is probably only four or so inches, but it’s thick. Emily grins wildly, feeling weirdly euphoric at being able to dictate Jess’ pleasure. She begins to pick up the pace. Her girlfriend moans, openly and without shame. Emily’s breath is coming out in short, sharp bursts, feeling hot all over again as she watches Jess’ fingers grinding against her clit.

“I love this,” Emily whispers. “You look so good touching yourself.”

“Em…”

“Does it feel good? Do you like me fucking you?.”

“Emily! I....

Jess moans loudly, thrusting her hips up, taking trying to take the vibrator deeper. Emily stalls for a second, turning the vibrator on to a medium setting before thrusting inside. Jess almost screams at the new sensation, fingers clutching the bedsheets. Emily whimpers, fucking her hard, feeling like she might come herself any minute. Jess quivers, her long neck bared as Emily toys with her, changing up the angle of her thrusts, dragging out Jess’ pleasure for as long as she can.

“Oh, Em. Emily!”

“I know,” Emily growls. “Come here.”

The kiss is sloppy, the type Emily hates, all teeth and tongue, but fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing ever. Emily groans, pressing against Jess. She can feel Jess’ arm moving frantically. She’s stroking her clit hard, chasing an orgasm. It spurs Emily on, pumping into her girlfriend. Jess cries out, writhing desperately and it only takes a few thick thrusts before she falls over the precipice.  Emily keeps going, thrusting the vibrator gently inside, as pleasure and relief wash over Jess' face. Emily drinks it in, watching her girlfriend squirm against the pillows until finally she’s spent, collapsing onto the bed with a soft groan.

There's silence while they both collect their breaths. Then -

“Fuck you. Now I have to go have a shower again.”

Jess giggles, her voice still thick with lust. “Sorry. Not sorry. And anyway,” her tone turns coy. “I know you got a little worked up watching my show. Perve.”

“I didn't!”

“It's okay, I kinda wanted to… grease your wheel.” She brings their mouths together. Her lips are so warm, soft. Emily shudders and leans into the kiss. “C’mon, Em. Come have a shower with me. I'll take care of you. Then we can go get some food and relax while our loser friends pretend they’re Bear Grylls or something.”

Emily laughs. Jess might not claim to be a wordsmith, but she always knows the right thing to say.

 

+++

 

Emily leans against the wooden bench, grateful for the bitter, stinging breeze that’s whipping her face. Unlike the others, she can rarely spend the whole day indoors. The Washington’s lodge can be uncomfortably warm; the type of cloying heat that makes sweat dribble down the back of Emily’s neck. Somebody (Hannah, most likely) put the heater up too high. Fuck that, Emily thinks, as she looks out across the snow doused trees in front of the lodge. She’ll take the cold, bracing Colorado breeze any day.

A laugh. Emily turns in her seat and peers through the side window. She can see into the living room. Ashley is sitting on Chris’ lap, but the pair of them, for once, are barely paying attention to one another. They’re too enraptured by something Jess is saying. Emily smiles. Who could blame them? Who could focus on anyone else when Jess is right in front of you, vivid , bright and irresistible?

Emily takes a long sip of her cocoa, watching them through the window. While she has enjoyed herself out here she can’t wait to leave. A month away with her ridiculous friends is about three weeks too many, but she’ll miss Jess.

The wind picks up, twisting and howling around her, a warning of worse to come. Emily shivers, bringing her warm drink to her lips.

“I keep telling my parents to buy a holiday house in the tropics, but they never listen to me.”

“Fuck!” Emily yelps, almost dropping her drink. She whirls around, heart clattering against her throat. She scowls at the sight that greets her. “Josh? What the hell.”

He smirks, leaning against the window frame, amused. His eyes flit down to Emily’s drink.

“Oh no! I come in peace, I swear.”

“Like I would waste perfectly good cocoa on you.”

He laughs. It sounds like he’s honestly amused, but who knows with him. She looks away, hoping he’ll take the hint and fuck right off.  She’s not surprised, though, when she hears him sigh and take a seat next to her.

It’s been days since Emily dumped her drink on his head, and in that time she’s avoided saying more than a few words to him. She’d like to keep it that way, but it seems Josh has other ideas. Her lips curve into a sneer. They were barely friends before and they don’t have to be friends now. She’s doesn’t need closure. But that hasn’t seemed to have sunk into his thick Washington skull.

The wind has briefly calmed, making the silence feel heavy, awkward. She turns to face him. She doesn’t feel up for a fight but that doesn’t mean she won’t bite back when challenged. To her surprise, Josh isn’t looking at her. He’s watching Jess, Chris and Ashley (and Mike, who must have just joined them) with a fond expression on his face.

She scowls, temper rising. She knew Jess spoke to Josh. She promised Emily she cleared the air. Everyone says Josh is clever. When is he going to get the memo?

“I used to think Jess was like a fire, you know?” He says eventually. His voice is soft and holds no malice. “Like a wildfire. I couldn’t look away, even  though I knew she was going to burn right through me.” A pause.“I think you’ll agree Jess is worth getting burnt.”

“What the hell? Jess isn’t going to burn me, Josh.”

“Oh she will. It’s inevitable. But… probably not like how she did with me.”

Oh, fuck him. Since when does he have the right to judge her? Or her relationship?

“Well, as much as I like listening to your incoherent ramblings, I have to go watch some paint dry. So, if you could excuse me-”

“You’re a funny one, Emily,” Josh muses. “I don’t know why you’re getting all jealous. Cause you’re the one who hit a home run while I struck out.”

“I am not jealous, Josh. I’d tell you to stick your sport metaphors up your ass, except you’d probably like that.”

“Yeah, that’s true. My asshole has been sadly neglected of late, but hey, who knows, maybe my luck will change.” He grins. Emily rolls her eyes. That lechor. She moves to leave.

“Wait!”

Emily sighs deeply. “Yes?”

“I just... wanted to say that, uh... I shouldn’t have said those things to you.  And about Jess. I was an assole. You didn’t deserve that.”

She waits, but it’s futile. This is as good as she’s going to get. And anyway, something tells her this isn’t easy for him. He seems the type to wallow rather than apologise.

She sighs, rubbing her forehead, the inevitability of the situation hitting her like a brick. This is an olive branch. She’ll be the villain if she doesn’t take it. “Fine. Thank you. I appreciate that. Although, I am _not_ apologising for dunking my drink over you because you totally deserved it.”

He laughs. Emily rolls her eyes. She supposes he’s not...so bad. In very, very small doses.

“Josh? JOSH?”

“Han? Han? What’s up? I’m out here.”

“Josh,” Hannah bellows out again. She doesn’t sound like she’s bothered to come find him. “Our house is out of the oven. We need to decorate it.”

“House?” Emily asks.

Josh beams, his demeanor changing as if by a switch. “It’s a gingerbread house. It’s kinda a Washington tradition. Me and Hannah do it every year.”

“Oh. That’s...actually cute.”

“I know,” he fiddles with his bracelet, the one all the Washington siblings wear. “Tell no one. Anyway, I better go, otherwise Hannah will eat all the leftovers.”

“I’d let her. Hannah’s scary when she’s hungry.”

“Tell me about it.” He clears his throat, running a hand through runs his dishevelled curls “I mean what I said before. I never stood a chance, not really. You had her from the start.”

Oh. _Oh._ She squirms, hating how she feels a pang of sympathy for Josh, of all people. She opens her mouth, grappling for something to say when -

_“JOSH?!”_

“Coming, Banana! I’m coming, hold your horses!” He shoots Emily a final, impish grin, before swiftly retreating back inside, leaving Emily gaping in his wake.

She waits for a few moments before going back inside. Jess, Chris and Ashley greet her.

“Emily why were you outside?” Ashley says as Emily takes a seat next to Jess on the couch. “It’s practically a blizzard out there.”

“Sometimes I need some air. I think Hannah overdoes it with the heating,” Emily says. Jess smiles, taking Emily’s hand.

“She may look cold, folks, but she’s smoking hot to me.”

“My, my, my. Has our little Jessica been working on her puns?” Chris mocks, wincing as Ashley smacks him on the arm.

“All the better to outnerd you with, dork,” Jess shoots back, flipping Chris the bird.

“Hey,” Emily says, tugging Jess’ arm. Her tone is low, intimate. She’s relieved that Ashley and Chris take the hint, the pair of them turning their attention to themselves. “I just…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I…” she swallows down a lump in her throat. “Thanks. For waiting around for me. I know it took ages for me to realize how I felt, and it’s not like you had to wait around for other offers.”

“Emily. Are you crazy?” Jess’ cups her cheek, her fingers feeling warm against Emily's chilled face. “If there’s anyone worth waiting for, it’s you.”

Emily smiles,feeling almost overcome. She nestles into Jess’ shoulder, hoping to smother the tears that threaten to fall, trying to ignore Ashley and Chris’ heated discussion about _Doctor Who_.

If she has to spend a month away with her trainwreck friends, she's happy at least that she got to do it with Jess by her side.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ridiculous babies!
> 
> (Oh, and Sam was talking about blowing Beth while she's wearing a strap on, in case you are like Hannah and are confused about what that little section was about. Hey. I did say this story had porny elements to it!)
> 
> Thank you for all the support you guys have given this story, it means a lot. It's supposed to be this silly smutty thing that has become gargantuan because my pretentiousness knows no bounds. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Only one chapter left!
> 
> Please leave a review if you can. And, as ever, thanks for reading.


	5. The Mess You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's not gay. He's just horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yew yew. I hope none of you thought I was going to abandon this fic? I don't really abandon fics at all, and anyway, there's no WAY I would pass up the chance to write my favourite fuck bois. No chance.
> 
> This chapter is probably the longest and also the porniest, but in my defence, Mike is in the worst dry spell of his life and the boy can only take so much.
> 
> Also, this is the chapter that draws most heavily from the story this is based off, 'I'm Kindling and You've Got a Match.' You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do think it helps with understanding Mike's headspace throughout. 
> 
> Finally: Not beta read, so I take credit for all dem sweet, sweet mistakes.

Michaels Munroe is many things: Son of Californian Democratic powerbrokers, proud member of the University of California’s Sigma Pi fraternity and a man who one day, is going to make his presence felt in the world. What he is most definitely  _ not _ is a monk, and if he knew he was no shot of him getting laid for a month then there’s no way he’d be spending his winter break here. 

A month is a long time be cloistered in  a mountain lodge, but Like George Washington preparing for battle, Mike had a plan. He even had contingencies if that scheme  didn’t work out. His first option was: play the gentleman, the guy whose shoulder a girl could lean on during these frigid Colorado nights. He was looking forward to finding all the ways to seduce Jess, to butter her up until she’s warm and ready to spread. He assumed they would enjoy a winter fling before parting as friends. And if Jess was unavailable, then who better to fallback on than his old flame Emily? She might be a challenge for other guys, but he knows how to sneak past her defences. 

Mike wasn’t going to lack for options.

He can’t help but think that some kind of cosmic force was laughing at him when he learned that his two ‘sure bets’ were too busy screwing each  _ other _ to give him the time of day. And that the surrounding village was full of women too old or too young or too obnoxious to fuck. He would almost cry at the injustice, except suffering from pussy withdrawal has become the least of his problems.

The thing is, he wished he didn’t have any realistic options of getting some. He could endure abstinence.  Except there  _ is  _ someone here ready and able to fuck. But the thought of accepting the offer makes Mike feel shaken almost down to the bone.

Because when he thought one of his friends was definitely going to put out for him, he didn’t think that friend would be Josh.

Mike knew Josh was bi. Josh rarely discussed his sexuality, but it was accepted as so unremarkable that no one really spoke about it. Mike didn’t give the whole topic a great deal of thought, except that for that tiny, shrivelled part of him that felt a little envious at how easy Josh has it. If there are no girls around, then Josh could snap his fingers and an eligible guy would just appear. 

It never really bothered Mike before because he, too, had options. He’s never lacked for women. But now the offer is on the table: If you want to get laid, Josh is down. And what’s even more disconcerting is that they’ve already kissed. They’ve already made out.  And Mike had definitely, unequivocally,  _ liked  _ it.

What the hell does that even mean? Is the mountain air doing something to him, warping him into something he's not?

Mike sighs, shaking his head, trying to bat these uneasy thoughts away. It’s the middle of the day and most of the others have taken advantage of the relatively balmy weather to go outside. He promised Emily he’d go tobogganing with her and Sam, but in the meantime he has some minutes to kill. 

A giggle breaks into his thoughts. He turns and sees Ashley sitting on Chris’ lap, the pair of them talking in low, intimate voices as they sit in the living room’s bay window. They make quite a picture: Ashley leaning so close Mike guesses her breath would be tickling her boyfriend’s cheek, fluttering her eyelashes so coquettishly even half-blind Chris can’t miss it. Her long fingernails are scratching the inside of his wrist and her plump red lips are pouting, soft and ready for a kiss.

Mike’s not blind. Ashley’s a fox, and if she wasn’t so enamoured with Chris he would have tried something with her. Chris surprises him though. His friend isn’t the smitten dork Mike assumed he was. Instead he’s receptive to Ashley’s advances, mouth curved upwards, confident. His large fingers are stroking her thigh, sliding up and down in a way that’s too knowing to be an accident. He tilts his head and whispers into Ashley’s ear, letting his teeth graze her skin.

Of all the absurdities in this universe this strikes him as the most perverse: Christopher-freaking-Hartley is getting laid. And Mike is not.

His room is on the second level and he’s inside before he knows it. He leans against the door, feeling a little uneasy, a little shaky. He takes two shaky steps before stumbling the rest of the way until his knees buckle and he’s sitting on his bed.

His mind feels heavy, like it's clogged full of mothballs.  He hates it. He doesn’t like feeling uncertain. He's the sort of guy who doesn't dawdle. He's a decisive decision-maker, and a few furtive  kisses from Joshua Washington isn't going to change that.

He hopes not, anyway.

Mike clears his throat, contemplating finishing off the remainder of his school work just to shut his brain up, when he hears it. 

He should have known this room was a poisoned chalice. It’s the second biggest in the house, with a lavish ensuite lined with marble. Despite its relative opulence, the others were reluctant to take it. He remembers clearly walking in on all his female friends,  sans Hannah, locked in a heated debate in the hallway. They seemed to be arguing over who would take this room. Mike had been puzzled but curious, greeting the girls with his trademarked _ ‘ladies.’  _ His friends, gorgeous women all, had stared at him for a second before breaking into laughter. He scarcely had time to draw breath before the decision was made and he was bundled inside. 

He thought he had lucked out. Turns out he was wrong, since he shares a wall with Hannah and Matt.

Mike should’ve been surprised his friends would be screwing in the middle of the day, except he now knows Matt and Hannah go at it like overzealous rabbits. There isn’t a day that goes by where Mike either has make a hasty exit or find his headphones. You'd think Hannah would eventually get tired of Matt’s  _ magical _ dick, but no such luck. 

For once though, Mike feels thick, lethargic. He barely has the energy to move, let scrabble around for something to block the noise out. He has half a mind to bang on the wall, to teach his friends a lesson in etiquette, but something stays his hand. 

Through the wall, he hears Hannah letting out a series of loud moans. He snickers. At least some things are predictable. In all of Mike’s idle fantasies, Hannah was loud. It was hard not to be curious about someone when they’re so...available. He could have had Hannah all throughout high school and a little way beyond. She was so earnest with him, shy but strangely forward, sending Mike heated looks over the rim of her glasses. Mike wasn't immune to her clumsy charm. He knew there was a wild woman lurking within, itching to break out. He always assumed at some stage he’d take Hannah up on her unspoken offer. But the almost prank pummeled their relationship and from the rubble Matt emerged and, well, that was that. Still. Even though he'll never have her, It's 's amusing to know his instincts about her being a screamer were right on the money.  

Matt is the one who surprises him. Not that Mike spends his time thinking about Matt having sex. Not at all. But still, if he did have to guess, Mike definitely didn’t have him down as a man who likes to make noise. But Hannah’s high, wanton cries seem to be spurring him on. Mike can hear him; the baritone to Hannah’s falsetto. He’s grunting in time to every thrust, and he must be fucking her hard because Mike can hear the sharp creek of the ancient bed frame shaking with every snap of Matt’s hips.

His friend sounds like he has stamina. Mike can almost see him, his back flexing as he thrusts, eyes dark as he slides his dick in and out of the delicious wet heat between his girl’s legs.

Mike feels his cock twitch, half hard already and, fuck it, he’s weak and tired of fighting off his arousal. Swallowing back a little bit of bile, he pulls his pants down until he can get at what he needs.

He falls back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he frees his cock from the confines of his boxers. Hannah and Matt are still going at it next door, but it feels too sordid to jack off while listening to them. He slams his eyes shut, tries to think of something neutral. Something safe. He’s never let go of his childhood infatuation with Cindy Crawford but before he can conjure up a fantasy he hears a voice whisper in his ear.

_ “Hiya, cutie. Looks like you’re in a need of a helping hand.” _

Jess. Oh,  _ hell yeah _ . Mike feels himself harden as he slides his fist around his cock. Jess is just want he needs. She straddles him, wearing nothing but slinky underwear and smirk to match. Mike grins back, wrapping his hands around Jess’ waist and pulling her close. She whimpers as he drags his mouth across her neck.

“Mike,” she moans, sinking her nails into his back. “Oh, fuck, baby. Yes. Yes.”

She sounds like she should be in a cheap porno, but she feels so soft and warm that it doesn’t even matter that it’s not real, not when just the thought of her, here with him, makes his dick rock hard. He groans with relief as his hand slides up and down his shaft, pumping himself slowly. He drags a finger over the head of his cock, finds he’s slick with his own excitement already. 

He’d give almost anything to have a warm and willing woman spread out underneath him, but his fist will have to do. He jerks himself harder, trying to retreat further into fantasy. Jess is still there, straddling his thighs and mewling filthily into his ear. Mike grins at the sight. He’s more of an ass man, but Jessica’s tits are a thing of absolute beauty. He can’t ignore them anymore, greedily tugging her bra off. Her breasts gleam in the low light of his room, large and supple and delicious. He groans, trying to take as much of her into his mouth as possible. His other hand reaches over to her neglected breast, dragging the pad of his thumb across her nipple. 

“Oh, Mike.” She grinds against the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck me, baby. I wanna fuck so bad.”

“Want some help with that?”

_ Josh. _ Mike’s mind reels. Desperately, as if he’s some kind of dangerous pathogen, Mike tries to push him away. But his friend is stubborn, as always, standing nonchalantly in sweats and a tshirt. Mike’s ready to bark at him to  _ get the fuck away _ before Josh grins and drops to the floor.. 

“Jesus,” Mike breathes, feeling a throb of heat race through him. Josh looks like he’s  _ made  _ to be on his knees. Josh smirks, staring as Mike jerks himself off. The sight must please him, because Josh groans, eyes dark and hungry as he shuffles forward. 

“Oh Jesus.” Now Jess is there, the pair of them perched on the floor between his thighs, sending him almost identical heated looks. Mike’s jeans are already off, his fevered mind clearly impatient for what’s next, and he swears he almost comes on the spot when the pair of them slide their tongues down his shaft.

“Oh, Jesus, Mary, Joseph,” he babbles. Below, his paramours are moaning, dragging their tongues up and down his dick. He stares, entranced, watching two pretty pink tongues lapping at his cock. God, they’re smiling, sucking in little breaths before going again, licking cock as if it’s some kind of treat. Mike groans, fisting the bedsheet, trying to stop himself from being disrespectful and coming all over their faces. 

“That’s so good,” Mike moans. Jess giggles, gripping his shaft and jerking him off while Josh sucks his tip. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

He’s not sure which one he means, all he knows is he wants to sink his cock into a warm, receptive body. He’s grateful that his mind hasn’t turned completely against him, because as he blinks, the room changes, leaving Jess and him alone. 

“Come here, big boy. Don’t leave a girl waiting,” Jess coos as she lays down on the bed, spreading her legs invitingly. 

He takes his cock in hand and guides it towards her entrance. Her cunt is flushed and gleaming, and Jess gasps as he drags his dick over her clit. He grinds against her for a few seconds, enjoying seeing the head of his dick slide through her wet folds, before finally sinking inside her. 

“God,” Mike hisses, leisurely taking her to the hilt. His mouth is dry and he stares at the point at where their two bodies meet.

“Jesus, Jess, you’re so perfect,” he groans, pulling out halfway, before gently thrusting back inside her. “You look so good, babe.”

She’s so warm and tight around his dick and he thrusts into her a few times before realizing she isn’t making a sound. Mike frowns. He’s an audio-visual kinda guy. His arousal really spikes when he makes a girl moan. He glances up, heart clenching as the rest of his fantasy unspools in front of him.

Josh is lying up the top of the bed lying next to Jess, positioning his crotch by her face. Jess’s eyes are closed as she takes Josh’s cock into her mouth, her long fingers wrapped around his base as she bobs her head.

“What _ the fuck _ .”

“Nice of you to join us.” Josh’s voice is droll. “Are you going to keep going or what?”

“What...what the fuck. I didn’t. This isn’t… I don’t want this.”

“Yeah? Well, Jess wants this. So are you going to man up and give her what she needs?” He brushes a stray strand of blonde hair that’s sticking to Jess’ forehead. “You want him to fuck you, isn’t that right?” 

Jess nods, eyes glazing over as she continues to suck Josh off. Mike grits his teeth, a bit put off, but he knows, deep down, that he can’t back away from a challenge. And anyway, what's the point in being a bystander in your own fantasy? He grabs Jess’ legs, just under the knee so he can gain better leverage before rocking into her. Jess squeals, eyes flying open as Mike fills her up. Mike throws Josh a wild, challenging grin. Josh rolls his eyes, but his face betrays him as he flushes pink with pleasure.

Mike rears back,  fucking Jess deep but not too not hard, letting her cunt get used to him. Even during a fantasy he likes to draw out the act. In this fantasy, Jess is like all others, gasping and moaning, grateful to take his dick. 

As if annoyed at being left out, Josh grunts, pulling  Jess towards him. She lets out a surprised, cute squeak as her mouth is stuffed again. Josh catches Mike’s eye and winks, as if the pair of them are sharing a very private joke. Mike scowls. Christ, even in the depth of his fantasy, Josh is obnoxious. His friend ignores him, turning his attention back at the girl still sucking on his cock. He smiles down at her, his fond expression at odds with the firm way he shoves his dick in her mouth.

_ Fuck _ . Mike doesn’t like being left behind so he picks up the pace, fucking Jess firmly, her tits bouncing with every thrust. Her body is gorgeous, soft and supple, with curves in all the right places but despite that Mike can’t take his eyes off her mouth. 

“She’s good right?”

Jess preens. She looks up at Josh through those long dark eyelashes of hers, swirling her tongue over his head. She teases him a bit, relishing the attention as she lovingly kisses the tip before surging forward and swallowing him down all the way. Josh throws his head back, letting out a loud, hot  moan and somewhere outside his mind Mike’s toes curl. 

This is  _ so _ surreal, and Mike would remonstrate with himself for coming up with such a debauched fantasy but he’s too far gone to care. He strokes his cock hard, imagining himself pounding into Jess as he watches her mouth working on Josh’s cock, listening to his two friends moaning as they get off.

“Fuck,” he grunts, his cock throbbing as he palms himself. His vision is hazy and when he looks down it’s not Jess anymore, but an amorphous woman arching into the sheets.

Mike’s heart is hammering, sweat sticking to his his neck but he has to keep going. He  _ needs  _ to keep going. He thrusts into the body underneath him, hard and fast and dirty. Behind him, he hears a low, filthy chuckle.

“You know what you’re doing, don’t you? Giving her just what she needs. That’s it. Keeping going.” Two strong arms snake around Mike’s chest, holding him in place. Mike whimpers, but feels himself leaning back, welcoming the stranger’s embrace. 

“That’s it, Mike. Fuck. Bro. You’re doing so good. Keep going.”

Josh  - and Mike can’t pretend anymore - nips his ear. “Yeah. That’s it. You look so good, Mike. Damn.” Mike swears he can hear his leer. “Next time, though, how about you fuck me instead?”

“Ah - fuck!” Mike chokes out as his orgasm spills across his stomach. He groans, milking himself, riding it out until there’s nothing left.

Damn. He sinks into his sheets, spent, feeling vaguely appalled that he came so hard he stained his shirt. 

He shivers, deeply grateful that Hannah and Matt have finished, even though it leaves him alone with his thoughts. Because while his body is sated his mind is alive. 

He wasn’t… that fantasy wasn’t gay, right? Not that Mike is homophobic. He couldn’t be, half his friends are at least a little gay. But despite their fluidity, Mike’s sexuality has been set in stone. He’s always loved women. And women have loved him back. There’s never been reason to doubt himself.

And even in those moments where the lines may have been blurred,  there was always an explanation. For instance: It’s perfectly normal to check out other guys in the locker room, if only to see how you fare in comparison. And that one time, a year or so ago, when he jerked off to gay porn, well, he was drunk and curious and there’s nothing abnormal about enjoying watching someone get fucked. Because that’s what he likes, more than anything: to sink his cock into a warm orifice, to be apart of someone, to be  _ inside _ of someone. Does it matter, in the moment when you’re so horny it makes your balls ache, who it is your fucking? Mike doesn’t think so. It’s not like he got off watching two guys suck each other off.

Mike sighs, rubbing his eyes . There's two nights to go before they leave Colorado for good. He’s only even considering taking Josh up on his not-so-subtle offer because he’s horny and alone. He’d be fine if there was an available woman here. All the confusion would wash away. But this is the longest he’s been without a woman’s touch. Is it  _ so _ odd that he’s considering another option? 

And Josh would probably be really great at -

“Mike! Mike, where are you? You said you’d come sledding with me and Sam.”

He knows that voice. 

“Emily!” his mind reels. He scrambles upright. “Just a minute.”

“Mike, I’m dying of old age out here. Hurry up.”

“Shit.” His shirt is smeared with the telltale sign of dried cum. “I was napping, give me a minute.”

Mike figures he has less than thirty seconds before Emily loses her patience and barges in. He throws the first shirt he can find on and prays it’s on the right way.

Emily looks more annoyed than usual when he opens the door. “Finally.”

“Yeah, sorry. I had a big night last night, so I was powernapping.”

Emily’s eyes sharpen. “You were napping? Riiiiiiight.”

“What? I was.”

“Whatever, Mike, you can try that on the others but not me. Lest you forget I am intimately familiar with your ‘I just jizzed face.’ You should go clean yourself up.”

He flushes a deep red. “I was  _ napping _ .”

“Hey, I don’t blame you. It’s been a long, cold winter for you up here. And having to share a wall with Matt and his scream queen can’t be easy either.”

Mike opens his mouth, although he’s not sure what to say, but his blushes are spared by Sam, who calls from downstairs. “Are you guys ready? We only have a little while before the weather turns and we’ll be stuck inside again.” 

“It’s fine, Sam. Mike was asleep. He’ll meet us in ten.” She turns to him, her smile sardonic. “Go shower and maybe I’ll pretend I never saw a thing.”

The sledding turns out to an amusing way to pass a couple of hours. The last few days they have been suffering under blizzard-like conditions, so now there’s a small break in the weather the more adventurous of them are keen to use the break to their advantage. There are a small collections of hills just to the east of the Washington’s lodge. It’s perfect condition for sledding, and they speed down the slopes so fast the wind whips their ears. 

Eventually they tire of it (Mike was about to give up, his ego taking a battering after losing all his races to Sam). Emily and Sam go back inside, talking in loud, excitable voices. Mike lurks outside, feeling strangely restless. 

The Washingtons know how to pick a pretty place for a holiday house. The Lodge in Colorado is much more easily accessible than the Washington’s creepy equivalent  in Canada. From the porch Mike can see the edge of the small, kitschy tourist town a mile or so away. But even with a scrap of civilisation so close, Mike feels isolated up here. As if the ten of them are cut off from society. Like the lodge, nestled on hill and surrounded by a thick clump of trees, is its own world.  

Like anything that happens up here doesn’t really matter. Isn’t really real.

Josh. His friend is standing a few feet away, just next to the steps near the front door. He’s staring off into the distance, although his eyes are glazed, as if he’s not taking anything in. 

Mike regards him. In all their long years of friendship, Mike has never bothered to stop and really  _ look _ at Josh before. Now he’s started, he can’t stop.

If he’s honest, aesthetically, the twins definitely inherited the traditional good looks gene, but Josh isn’t bad on the eye. There’s something strangely handsome about him.  His sunken eyes and are at odds with his soft, loose curls. The sharp angular cut of his body only highlights his plump, girlish lips and smooth skin. He looks a little like a Picasso painting. It shouldn’t work, but somehow it  _ really _ does. 

Although. There’s something off about him now. His friend looks deep in thought, a melochilic curl twisting on his lips. Even from a distance, there’s a palpable sadness to him.

That’s weird. Josh is the son of a movie mogul. He’s clever and weirdly handsome and popular. The type of guy who can stride through life knowing he has the world at his feet. What would he ever be sad about?

Someone should really go cheer him up.

“Ah!”

Mike leans down and makes himself another snowball, grinning at Josh. “Put your hands where I can see ‘em. We’ve got yer surrounded.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t wanna, Sheriff?”

“Well, I want you to come quietly, but if need be, I’ll take you by force, pilgrim.”

Josh’s eyes flash. “Ah, well, I wouldn’t want that. I’d be no match for you and your big...arms. I guess there’s only one thing for me to do.”

Before Mike can blink Josh is off and running towards a nearby thickett. Mike yelps and hurls the second snowball at him, but it misses. He grits his teeth and sets off after Josh.

Josh is fast, but Mike is faster. He sprints as fast as he can but his friend reaches the forest just before Mike does.

Mike follows him, jumping over logs, ducking under branches, making his way through the crude overgrown pathway. He can hear Josh sprinting down the path.

“Come back here, you lily livered coward.” Mike calls after him. He grins to himself. He’s barely out of breath. Mike used to run track, and he knows Josh is no athlete. This will barely be a contest.

Suddenly the path clears, opening out to a small, craggy valley.  A large tree has fallen, blocking his path. He looks around. He’s surrounded, hemmed in by banks of snow and thick trees that loom over him forebodingly. There’s nowhere to go except back where he came. But Munroes don’t give up easily. 

“Okay, okay. I see your game. Hide and seek, huh? Come out and face me like a man, you scoundrel.” He spins around, eyes darting through the undergrowth. 

His heart begins to pound. Josh could be anywhere.

A voice rings out.

“Why would I come out? I’ve got the upper hand, bro.”

“Oh yeah? Huh? Afraid to come out and face me? Afraid to a fair fight? You should be.” He tries to peer through the gloom. “Come on, Josh. Quit playing around.”

“But I’m having so much fun.”

“Stop being an ass, you -”

He hears the telltale sound of boots crunching through snow but he barely has time to turn his neck before Josh barrels into him. His friend tackles him, rugby style, going low and wrapping his arms around Mike’s waist. Mike tries to pull Josh off him, but his friend is supple, squirming out of Mike’s grasp. Mike growls and tries to stagger forward but like a wounded bull his knees buckle.  Josh whoops, thinking he's won but Mike been scrapping with his cousins all his life and just before his knees hit the snow he wrenches his shoulders, pulling Josh from his side and flinging him to the ground. He lands on his back with a loud slap, grunting as Mike falls on top of him.

“Fuck,” Mike grunts. He straddles Josh, who seems winded. He grabs his friends wrists and pins them to the ground, watching with delight as they sink into the snow. “I gotcha, you fuck.  Not so smug now, huh?”

“Yeah. You got me,  man. Right where you want me…”

Mike’s breath curdles. Josh blinks up at him, letting the words linger in the air. 

_ Right where you want me… _

He grits his teeth. What if this was one of Josh’s stupid plans, and Mike just blundered right into it? He doesn’t like playing the fool. That’s not his style.

Except.  If this is Josh’s way of playing puppet master, he sucks at it. He’s not in control anymore.Instead, he’s trapped. At Mike’s mercy. Mike could walk away. Josh can scheme all he likes, but if Mike wanted, he could waltz back to the lodge and leave his friend frustrated and alone in the snow.

Below him, Mike sees Josh’s face twitch, just a fraction, but it’s enough for Mike to think that maybe he isn’t the only one going out of his mind. That he’s not alone in wondering what the hell is going on here.

“Mike…”

“Shhh,” Mike murmurs, so low the noise barely escapes his lips. Josh’s eyes widen, his mouth going slack, giving Mike a glimpse of his tongue. He’s trembling, Mike can feel it. Before he can help it, Mike brushes his coarse knuckle down Josh’s smooth, damp cheek. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Mike’s not sure who he’s trying to reassure. Josh sucks in a deep breath, squirming just a little, and just like that, Mike’s mind is back to that night, a few days ago, when they  _ finally _ acted on the swelling heat between them.When, half drunk and horny, he pushed Josh down into the couch and kissed him so hard it made Mike’s lips ache. When he grinded his hips against Josh’s, the friction and his friend’s moans making his cock fatten and chafe against his jeans.

What if they were never interrupted? What would have happened then?

Something stirs within Mike. Something warm, that blooms from his chest and moves downwards. Mike’s hips move, just a little, searching for friction. Below him, Josh whimpers, biting his lip.

Mike groans. His fingers drop lower, brushing against Josh’s lips, once, twice.

There wouldn’t be in any harm in…

“Someone’s coming.”

“What?” Mike yelps, practically leaping off Josh. He staggers up, forcing himself to listen closely.

He can’t hear a thing. Then a twig snaps accompanied by the telltale sound of boots sinking into snow.

“Damnit,” he hisses, trying to rearrange his shirt, praying he looks innocent. He glances around, but Josh, that ass, is nowhere to be seen.

“Thanks for the back up, bro,” Mike mutters under his breath. He clears his throat. “Hey, uh, who’s there?”

“Hellllo? Mike is that you?”

“Jess!”

“Hey there you are.” His friend walks out into the clearing. “Why are you here alone?”

Oh. Shit. He doesn’t really have an answer, but he’s about to try and scramble around for one when something hard and white hits the back of his head.

“Ah, fuck!”

“Boom. Gotcha.”

“Wow. Nice shot, Josh.”

“Just call me bullseye Washington, the fastest draw in the west.”   
“The most conceited, maybe.”

“Can everyone stop throwing snowballs at me? It really isn’t fun getting hit in the head all the time.”

“Awww, poor baby. Are you going to have a little cry?” Jess grins, turning to Josh. “He’s all cute when he gets pouty, isn’t he?”

“If you say so,” Josh says, all innocent.

“Fuck you two,” Mike grumbles, blushing a bit as he wipes the snow from his knees.

“You’re both filthy. What, were you wrestling or something?”

“Snow fight. I was winning, of course.” Josh arches an eyebrow at Jess. “No offense, but why are you here? And don’t tell me you wanted to take a walk. You’re allergic to hiking.”

“Excuse you! I am not. I can hike! It’s beautiful out here.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Shut up. Fine. Beth says she saw the two of you running in this direction. And I wanted to talk to Mike. Alone.”

“What, really?”

“Yes, really! Why are you so surprised? I have a proposition for you.”

“Wow. Let me watch, at least,” Josh quips.

“Ew. Back in your box, sleazeball,” Jess rolls her eyes, but there’s no bite in her tone.  Behind her, Josh winks lewdly at him and Mike has to do everything in his power not to grin back. 

“Mike? Michael? Helllooo? Did you hear me? Can we talk? Privately.”

“Sure,” he says, offering his arm. He’s never one to turn down a pretty lady.

+++

“Here,” Mike says, putting down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Jess. “I made fire, got you a blanket and mug of hot cocoa. Now are you going to tell me the big secret?”

“I suppose you earnt you keep,” Jess says, her voice honeysuckle sweet as she snuggles under the blanket, drawing her legs so he can take a seat next to her. “Well, as you know, I have been documenting this trip for my adoring fans.” She pulls out her phone and scrolls until she finds her instagram account.   _ ‘Blonde Bombshell _ ,’ has even more followers than Mike remembers. “And one of my friends has been noticing you.”

“Well, that’s understable. I am pretty noticeably guy.”

“Noticeable for your bighead, maybe.”

“BIg head, big hands, big -”

“Hey,” Jess laughs, slapping on the arm. “Save it for Rachel, Mister.”

He frowns. “Who is Rachel?”

“Well,” Jess leans forward, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Like I said, I’ve been posting a lot on instagram, documenting the whole trip-”

“Documenting pictures of Emily, you mean.”

“And  _ everyone _ else. It’s not my fault Emily’s just way more photogenic than the rest of you combined. Anyway. Rude. Stop interrupting, especially when I am doing you a favor.”

“A favor?”

“Like I  _ said  _ before I was rudely interrupted, I’ve been documenting this trip, and my friend Rachel has taken a real shine to you. Annnnnd...she asked for your number yesterday.”

“Oh,” he frowns, squirming. He’s had a slew of girlfriends this year. And despite them all being hot, none of them have been able to hold his attention for more than a few months, max. Even the ones who were firecrackers in bed. Mike’s not the long term dating kind, not at the moment anyway, and the idea of having to dump another girlfriend already exhausts him. “Look, Jess-”

“Oh my god, you are hilarious. You look like you’re going to crap your pants!”

“What?” 

“Please. Don’t flatter yourself. Rach just got out of a two year relationship with this  Peruvian guy who turned out to be a stage five clinger. She wants to have no-strings-attached, adult fun. And I told her you’re… a very fun loving guy.”

“Oh,” his pulse begins to race. The proposition sounds enticing. “Well, you’re not wrong there.”

“Cool!’ Jess claps gleefully. “Great. That’s settled.”

“Not that I mind, but are you really okay with pimping me out to your friends?”

“I don’t think of it like that, Michael. I think of it as doing you a favour. I’m like your...fairy godmother.”

He laughs. “What?”

“You know. I magically make your wishes come true. And as you know, my milkshake brings all the girls to the yard.”

“It does.” He grins. His eyes drift up Jess’ body, his mind putting on a lewd show with Jess as its star. “Can’t blame the ladies for wanting a piece of you.”

“Well,” Jess teases, all playful. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“It’'s true. I got a lot of love to give.”

“Like I said: Save it for Rachel, Casanova.”

“Hey. I'm a very generous guy, Jess.” 

“I bet,” she laughs. “I gotta say, you’re a fine a piece of real estate. In another universe, who knows? Maybe we would have gone there.”

“Is that right?” He flutters his eyelashes, playing the pantomime flirt. “Real estate, huh? You wanna buy some land? I’m open for business.”

She giggles. He grins back. He’s always liked her breezy charm and her good knack of knowing when not to take him seriously. “It’s a  _ very  _ tempting offer, but I’ve put a mortgage on Emily. Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” he lounges back onto his chair. His smile fades as he catches her eye. “It was kind of hard to get my head around it first. But you and Em are a great fit. You guys seem really happy.”

Her round cheeks flush prettily. “We are. I don’t blame you for being weirded out at first. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it.”

“How did it happen?” He hopes she can’t hear the tremor in his voice. “Did you like her for ages? Or did you wake up one day and was like;  _ Damn _ . I’d go there.”

“I wish it was this spur of the moment thing. That would’ve been soooo much easier for me. Then I wouldn’t have spent the last few years freaking out.” She sighs, her whole body sagging as if under a weight. “Honestly, I’ve wanted her for so long but I thought it would never happen. I mean, she was  _ so  _ into you. I know you guys were a little bit of a disaster, but still, I thought she’d never get over you. And anyway. It’s not like you  _ want  _ your best friend to know you have the hots for her. That’s the quickest way to be called a freak.”

“Jess, you are the farthest thing from a freak in the whole world . Okay?” He leans forward, brushing a hand on her knee. The idea that Emily is happier now than she was with him is disconcerting, but he’s not churlish enough to voice it. “And  _ of course _ Emily is going to want to be with you. You’re a catch.”

Jess cocks her head, regarding him with an uncharacteristic seriousness. “You’re a lot sweeter than I ever thought you were, you know. I don’t know why you keep that hidden.”

“Is that why you’re trying to get me laid?”

“Sort of. Not really. It’s kinda obvious that you’re sad, Mike. And I don’t like my friends to be sad. So, I thought this was the perfect way to cheer you up.”

Mike pauses. He’s the son of two politicians. He knows when it’s useful to rearrange your face, to hold your nerve and be a blank canvass. Mike thought he’d been careful this trip. But if someone as oblivious as Jess has noticed his turmoil, then surely the others have too?

Surely Josh has seen straight through him.

He glances out the window. The weather has turned. Snow is teaming down outside, coating the windows in a frost-tinged ice-white dust. The wind sounds hysterical, whistling so loudly the door hinges rattle. Yet it feels strangely intimate be warm and safe when the weather is so horrendous outside.  Mike finds himself shuddering, pulling into himself. “It’s been a long winter.”

“Tell me about it. I can’t wait to get home.”

“Really? Sick of sharing a room with Em already?”

“Yeah, right. Sharing a bed with Em is the best thing about this holiday.” Mike opens his mouth but she cuts him off. “No need for any commentary from the peanut gallery, perv. No.” She sighs wearily. “I just miss my family. I mean I love it here. It’s beautiful. But, I don’t know, It doesn’t feel real, somehow. Ugh. Am I making sense?”

He nods. Maybe Jess understands it too. There is something surreal up here her,  something febrile in the air. It makes him giddy. 

It makes him brave.

“Mike?”

“What, huh, hello!” He shakes his head. “Sorry.”

“Wow.” Jess looks skeptical. “Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m okay dokey. Never better. In fact.” He grins. His smile is a weapon, and he knows how to deploy it. “I’m fine. Better than fine. Especially now I know what I’ll be going home to.”

“You should. You’re a very lucky boy, Rachel’s a babe. Let me tell you, I’ve thought about taking a look underneath the hood a few times myself.”

“ _ Jess! _ You can’t think about your friends that way!”

“Oh please. Like you haven’t.”

Touche. He inclines his head. He’s man enough to know when to he’s beaten.

“So,” Jess looks at him from beneath her eyelashes. “I’ll be giving her your number, then?”

He sneaks a peak at the girl again. Rachel’s attractive, tall yet volutopious in places that make Mike’s breath quicken. She has a glint in her eye and knowing smile that says:  _ You can take me for a drive if you grease the wheels enough. _

She feels like a sure bet. She feels like normality.

She feels like permission.

“Sure,” Mike says smoothly. “I’d love to meet up with her.”

 

+++

“Why are you going all out tonight?” Chris pokes at his plate suspiciously. “We still have another day here.”

“Because,” Mike tries not to sound too condescending. “When we leave we have an early flight to get to. Better to have the farewell shindig tonight than tomorrow. You don’t want to be hungover on a plane, do you?”

“Yeah, Cochise. I don’t want to have to smell your spew 38,000 feet in the sky.”

“Screw you, Josh. I don’t spew. Full stop.”

“No one will spew on the plane if we get drunk now and not tomorrow,” Mike says, topping Chris’ drink up. 

His friends murmur politely as Josh and Mike hover over them attentively. Mike pours Emily another glass, noticing that himself and Josh are conspicuously the only ones with half empty cups.

He smirks to himself.

Excellent. Everything is going to plan.

 

+++

“God, I have missed your pizza, Mike.”

“It’s pretty great,” Mike agrees, enjoying the look of blissed out pleasure coursing over Emily’s face.  There’s nothing special about his pizzas. It’s all about the ingredients and his homemade pizza sauce, fresh basil and quality cheese do the work for him. Truth be told, he’s not much of a cook, but his nanny Sofia taught him a couple of recipes and he’s coasted on them ever since. It’s an easy way to impress women. 

“God, this cheese,” Emily’s voice is a little slurred and she eats her slice with relish. Mike tops up her glass, winking at Jess as he does so. He knows from experience Emily is a lot of fun after a few glasses of wine.

“What’s in this sauce? It’s delicious,” Sam says, holding up her cheese-free pizza. She sounds suspicious. 

“Sorry I cannot divulge. It’s a Munroe family secret.”

“Look at you, Mike,” Josh drawls from across the table in that lascivious way of his. “You’re just full of secrets.”

Mike stiffens. God, he’s bold. Normally Mike resents it, hates that he can’t fight back when Josh is playing one of his games. If this was a normal night, Josh would make a crude comment, the others would snicker while Mike would retreat into himself. But not now. Tonight isn’t going to follow one of Josh’s little  _ scripts _ . Mike raises his head, holding his friend’s gaze evenly, delighted when he sees Josh’s face falter, just for a second.

“Are you going to finish that daiquiri?” Jess asks Beth.

“Probably. Why?”

“Well, if you’re not going to drink it, then you should share. Don’t want all this booze to to go waste,” Mike says.

“Oooh. Good point. Give it to me!”

“Get your own drink, Jess. Ugh. Whatever. Fine, fine,” Beth grumbles, shooting Mike a derisive look, as if he’s at fault. Mike beams back.

The booze is flowing freely as the last of the pizza disappears off plates. Mike glances around the table. The air around him is laden with anticipation. Jess has abandoned her chair, finding Emily’s lap a more comfortable destination, while Hannah is rubbing Matt’s chest in a way that’s shameless, even for her.  Ashley and Chris are shooting each other furtive smiles as they vie to steal the other’s food, while the look Sam is giving Beth is straight out of the more pornographic corners of Mike’s mind.

Mike reclines in his chair. As far as ramshackle friendship groups go, this one isn’t too bad. They all look happy, vibrant and carefree and drunk enough they won’t be giving him,  _ them _ , any trouble. Josh catches his eye, a wild grin sliding across his face and just this once, Mike returns it.

 

+++

“I’d love to stay and chat, but we’re tired and I’m in dire need of cuddles. Right, Em?”

“Yes,” Emily’s voice is clipped, but Mike can see a smile tugging at her lips.“Let’s go, Jess.”

“Adios.” Dinner finished less than five minutes ago and the herd has thinned out. Matt and Hannah left with unseemingly haste, followed by Chris and Ashley. He’s barely turned his back when he hears Jess’ giggle and the sharp clack of Emily’s shoes being tugged across lineonum.

They’re almost there. Almost in the clear.

Almost alone.

“Joshhhhh. Brother, you are just….that’s not how you stack dishhes.”

“I’ll sort it in the morning. Promise.”

Beth frowns. Her face is flushed and it’s making her fringe stick to her face. “You’re doing it wrong. Lemme help.”

“Bethy. I’ve got it.”

“Yeah, right. You’re terrible. Remember that stupid July-Christmas party thing? I had hire professionals to clean up your mess!”

“Sammy, I can’t believe I am saying this, but please take my sister to bed.”

Mike bites his tongue, glad he’s sober enough to avoid the obvious joke as Sam chuckles throatily. “Come on, Beth. You can critique him in the morning. Let’s go.”

“But-”

“Bed, Beth,” Sam orders, and if Mike’s blood wasn’t already surging dowards, it would be now.

“Okay,” Beth mumbles, dark eyes flashing as Sam takes her hand and tugs her away. They’re giggling now, and it would be cute if it wasn’t for the distaste on Josh’s face.

“C’mon now,” Mike nudges Josh’s shoulder. “They’re sweet. It’s not all bad.”

“Really? Easy for you to say, you have older brothers,” Josh sighs heavily, rubbing his face. “I still remember when she was a little  kid. And now…”

“Don’t worry about it. And anyway, if you need a distraction, I’m your man.”

“Huh,” Josh’s mouth curves slyly, sweetly. “Is that right?”

“Hell yeah it is,” He whispers, his skin burning brighter, hotter than ever before. “Just give me a couple of minutes while I...get our room ready.”

Josh’s grin couldn’t be wider.

 

+++ 

The second living room had been a sanctuary away from the others cloying coupledom. Now, it’s taken on a different hue. It feels secret. Dangerous. A place Mike needs to barricade against the outside world.

It would be easier to do...whatever two tipsy, horny men do in private, in a bedroom. Hannah’s loud moans are awkward for Mike. It would be a boner killer for Josh. However, Josh’s room is away from horny sisters and has a bed. A large, luxurious bed where Mike and Josh could -

But no. It’s one thing to be caught sneaking out of the second living room at night. It’s quite another to be caught sneaking out of Josh’s.

Mike sucks in a breath, taking a quick look around. He’s done a good job, if he says so himself.  The fire is beginning to spark to light, warming the frigid air. He’s cleaned up the old beer bottles strewn on the floor tossed a blanket over the back of the couch. It looks like the perfect love den. On any other night he’d be in his element; romancing a girl by the fire, buttering her up until she was slick and soft beneath his hands.

Except this isn’t like any other night. Instead, he’s standing by the couch, heart in his throat, sweat sticking to the back of his knuckles as his dick begins to harden, waiting for Joshua Washington to walk through that door. 

On cue, the door squeaks as someone turns the handle. For a wild second Mike thinks about throwing himself out of the nearest window and running for his life. Anything to get away from this heady confusion. Maybe he’ll sprint all the way back to California. His life is normal there. Safe. He doesn’t have to worry about a curly-haired nuisance who’s made it quite clear he’s gagging to suck Mike’s -

“Hey,” Josh says quietly, cutting into Mike’s thoughts. He locks the door behind him. “I’m sorta surprised you’re still here.”

“Oh?” Mike hopes he sounds suave. “Where’d you think I’d be?”

Josh snorts. “I dunno, bro. Halfway to Canada?”

“Yeah, no thanks. It’s even colder up there. And anyway, I kinda like it here.”

“You don’t say?” Josh moves towards him, feline-like, his eyes gleaming with a gentle inquisition. “Cool. So, are we doing this or what?”

_ Or what?  _ It feels a little like Josh is giving him an out, a last chance to keep Pandora’s Box closed, but fuck it. Fuck. It. Mike’s is definitely, definitely hard right now, his poor neglected dick just aching to be touched. And Josh looks  _ good _ ,  bathed in the room’s fire-licked light, and it’s just this one time, and nobody, ever, ever, has to know.

“Why don’t you,” Mike says, unbuckling his belt and letting it slip to the floor. “Come over here and find out?”

Mike has barely even begun to unbutton his flannel shirt when Josh pounces. He kisses Mike passionately, grabbing the back of his neck, making Mike’s cock twitch in his pants.He groans into Josh’s mouth as he tries to wrest control of the situation, tentatively looping his fingers through Josh’s belt, tugging him close. It’s still surreal but he can't deny it’s not fucking hot, especially as he feels Josh’s straining cock grind against his own. 

“Ah, fuck,” Mike groans. Josh’s cock. He’s feeling Josh’s  _ cock. _

“I know, right,”Josh murmurs, grinding his hardon against Mike’s crotch. Mike barely has time to breathe before he’s been backed towards the couch. Josh’s grin is filthy as he shoves him backwards, barely giving Mike a second to breathe before straddling him. 

“Damn,” Mike groans. Josh is good at this. His friend chuckles, cupping Mike’s jaw and moans into the kiss. 

Josh’s hands slide against his skin, touching him with a kind of confidence that makes Mike ache. His hands are smooth, soft, almost girlish, as Mike lets out a surprised gasp as Josh strokes his nipples. 

“You like that?”

“Shut up,” Mike grins, his smile fading as Josh pulls his sweater and shirt his head.

Josh is all tan, lean muscle. Mike’s whole body thrums, tighter than a bow. He pulls Josh close, feeling a jolt when their naked chests rub against each other.  He sighs into his mouth, running his coarse hand over Josh’s soft, smooth skin It’s weird. He’s used to a woman’s contours. Josh’s body feels familiar and alien all at once,  but if Mike’s dick is any indication, he doesn’t mind. Introspection really isn’t Mike’s thing anyway , so he deepens the kiss, rocking his cock against Josh, desperate for friction. Josh whines, returning the favor as their hard pricks grind against each other.   He grips Josh’s hips, hard and horny, gasping into Josh’s neck. He thinks he could be content with just this, the pair of them entwined together, gasping and grinding until they’re done.

Suddenly, Josh pushes off him. 

“No, no, no, dude-” Mike whines, reaching for him.

“Nope,” Josh is breathing heavily, running a hand through his tousled hair. Mike can see the outline of his hardon, straining against his jeans. “What are we, fifteen?” He undoes his fly. “I am not wasting this.”

Mike’s mouth is dry as Josh takes off his jeans. Mike can barely comprehend what’s happening before his friend has pulled his boxers down, discarding it with a contemptuous kick. Mike’s breath knots in his throat. Josh is naked as the day he was born, nonchalantly standing before him. As if it’s no big deal, as if he’s used to getting naked in front of his friends. Knowing Josh, he probably is.

Almost despite himself, Mike scopes out Josh’s package. It’s on display so he may as well look, especially since he’ll never get another chance to.  Josh doesn’t look like he’s packing serious meat but there’s something in his eyes that makes Mike think he knows what to do with it. “Josh-” he starts.

Josh smirks, biting his lip, eyes dark with anticipation. Mike reaches for him, but like an eel he slips from his gasp, his knees dropping to the floor with a soft thud. Mike swallows, his throat dry. If he wants to stop this, he has to stop this now, but any objection wilts away away as Josh leans forward, pulling Mike’s jeans down to his ankles. Josh’s nimble hands open the slit in his boxers, parting the material and then - oh.

_ Fuck _ .

Josh is staring at his dick, like he’s hungry as it twitches, hot and heavy in his hand. Mike doesn’t have the energy to be flattered.Not when Josh’s hand feels so good. Mike licks his lips. They’re parched. He hopes Josh is still distracted, because he doesn’t want him to know how close he is. Maybe he should have jerked off more this week, because right now even the soft tug of Josh’s fingers feels exquisite. It’s almost like his first time, all those years ago, staring at Maria Bartelli’s ceiling as she clumsily stroked him to completion.

Mike takes a deep, shuddery breath, his eyes sliding shut. He wants to last. He should think of something unsexy. Like maths. Or fish. Or Christopher Hartley. 

“Michael.”

Mike’s eyes fly open, gasping as Josh uses that exact moment to wrap his gorgeous lips around his dick.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Mike breathes as Josh takes him deeper. He’s barely inside, but it already feels better than Mike could have hoped for. He moans openly as Josh sucks and drags his tongue along his tip. 

“Mmm,” Josh pulls away with a pop. He uses his own saliva to coat Mike’s dick, jerking him with obvious relish. “You used to swear like that in Sunday school?”

“No one ever did this to me in Sunday school.”

“Ah.” Josh’s hand speeds up, just a little. “Cool. I’ll make up for lost time then.”

He smirks, all devious as he starts to suck in earnest, bobbing his head, the soft slide of his mouth feeling delicious as he takes Mike deeper. Josh moans sweetly, as if his dick is a treat onto itself. As if it’s something to savor. He grips Mike’s hairy legs for leverage as he sucks on the tip, staring up and Mike, his dark eyes hot and knowing.

Mike’s skin burns, unable to drag his eyes away as Josh moans and gurgles below. It’s an image that will be hard to shake; Josh, on his knees, his face full of Mike’s cock. 

Mike groans openly. He can’t pretend this isn’t fucking hot anymore. And Josh is  _ amazing  _ at this. He’s probably blown a dozen guys before, that or he’s just a natural cocksucker. Whatever it is, Mike has to will himself not to end this prematurely, which is difficult when the Josh’s mouth is so hot and wet and all around him. 

“You taste good,” Josh murmurs, pulling away. He nuzzles the tip, letting a smear of precum coat his chin before sucking him down again. Mike grunts as Josh’s tongue flutters on the underside of his dick, ticking the sensitive skin there. His friend looks  _ good _ on his knees, slurping and sucking with obvious delight. Mike feels his body burn with heat, with pleasure as he he takes in the show. This is better than any porno he’s seen. Maybe he should tell Josh that he looks made to suck Mike’s cock.

“Mhmmm,” Josh moves his mouth away again, licking his lovely red lips. He gently starts to jerk Mike off. “You like that?”

“Hell yeah. Keep going.”

“I am.”

“No. I mean,” Mike flushes. “With your mouth.”

“Mhmmm,” Josh smacks his lips lewdly. “What do you want me to do with my mouth?”

“Josh,” Mike whines. He jerks him hips up, trying to fuck his fist. Josh, that asshole, isn’t having it, smirking as he  _ leisurely  _ runs his hand down Mike’s shaft, his touch good but nowhere near enough.

“Tell me, Mike.”

“Josh…”

“I want to hear it from your pretty mouth.”

Mike groans.“Holy shit, dude. Just…. suck it. Suck my dick.”

Josh gasps. Then, as if he can't help it, he reaches between his leg to touch himself. Josh’s cock looks hard, painfully so, and the fact this is hot for them both makes Mike feel elated and weirded out all at once.

“Oh,  _ hell yeah _ ,” he gasps as Josh rocks forward, enveloping Mike’s cock again. The wet heat from Josh’s mouth feels incredible, hot and pulsing around him like a sodden vice. Mike throws his head back. He won’t last long.

Suddenly, Josh’s throat spasms as Mike’s cock breaches an invisible barrier and slides deeper into his friend’s throat. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Mike can’t do anything, rooted to the spot, almost overcome with pleasure. Josh’s is making little achy, gagging noises, whimpering as Mike’s meat slides further inside him, crowding his space to breathe.  Mike’s cock twitches, ready to blow as its enveloped completely, lodged inside of Josh like it’s made to be there.

“Holy moley,” Mike stammers as Josh eventually pulls away, gasping, his chin a mess of droop and pre. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck yes.” Josh’s eyes flutter shut for a second as he jerks himself, his hand furiously palming his cock. “Come on my face.”

“What?”

“I want you to _come_ on my _face_.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He can barely snatch at a though, not when Josh swallows him down again, moaning like a bitch in heat, as something feral within Mike snaps.

“Oh, you’re a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Mike leers. Josh whimpers. “Alright then. Yeah. Fuck. Take it. Suck my cock.”

Mike grabs his hair, forcing him up and down, spurred on by the fact that Josh seems to enjoy it.

“Yeah. Suck it.”

Josh whines, going still as Mike’s hips thrust up. He grunts coarsely as he fucks Josh’s face “Ah. Yeah. I’m going to…”

He pulls Josh away. His friends slumps forward, gasping, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath but even then he opens his mouth, waiting for Mike to dump his load all over his pretty face. 

They both moan as Mike jerks himself off as hard as he can, aiming his dick right at those lovely lips, and -

“Oh, _ fuck. _ ”

The first spurt hits Josh’s nose, the next coating his cheek and chin before a last thick stream narrowly misses his eye. Josh surges forward, catching the last of Mike’s cum in his mouth, moaning as he sucks him dry. Mike rides it out, grabbing Josh’s head and keeping him there, groaning as pleasure pulses through him,  his orgasm a shock to his weary system. 

Finally, he’s done, slumping back onto the couch, spent and oversensitive. He’s breathing heavily, a little shaky, a little overcome, which is why it takes a second to realize Josh hasn’t gotten off. Mike shivers, a little dismayed. He’s not the sort of man to leave his lover in the lurch, but right now he feels too high and wrung out to lend a helping hand.

Josh has other plans. His friend is still on his knees, eyes squeezed shut as he jerks himself off. He looks filthy, covered in sweat and cum, his hair a wet smear across his forehead. His fist is pumping as he moans, thrusting his hips up like some needy whore. Mike feels a tiny bolt of heat surge through him as he watches Josh quiver, the sound of his palm slicking stroking his dick reverberating around  MIke’s brain. It's fucking hot show and he’d tell Josh that if wasn't so goddamn spent himself. 

It's over too soon though. It only takes a few more wet strokes before Josh blows his load, crying out as he dumps his thick, heavy spurts onto the floor. 

“Wow,” Mike breathes as Josh finally finishes. His friend swallows, his tongue slipping out to clean some of the mess Mike left behind.  

“Bro. Hand me a tissue.”

“Sure. Wait. Where are they again?”

“I’m half blinded by jizz and I can still see them.  _ There _ .”

“Oh,” Mike cranes his neck and sees the tissues on the side table. He sheepishly passes some on to Josh.

“Thanks,” Josh says nonchalantly. Mike blushes. It feels awkward to look at Josh wiping Mike’s mess away. His skin prickles as he watches Josh depose of the evidence. He feels...odd. Sated, certainly. Awkward? Definitely. But there’s something lurking within him...some odd sort of ...anticipation. Like the night still has some way to go yet.  Mike’s not sure why he feels this way. He hit the jackpot. His dick got sucked and he didn’t have to do anything in return. He should be elated.

“So,” Mike clears his throat. He pulls up his jeans. Suddenly, he feels self conscious about his half dressed state. He buttons up his flannel as coolly as he can, his skin feeling sticky underneath the heavy material. “I guess this goodnight? Or…”

“Are you kidding me,” Josh snorts, pulling up his pants. “That was round one, bro. We have a whole evening yet. If you’re man enough for it.” He strolls towards the pantry. “Beer?”

“Okay,” Mike says, his heart beginning to rattle in his chest. “Okay.”

+++

 

Forty minutes into this film, his mind still reels. Mike is barely paying attention to the tv screen in front of him, which is a shame because he really likes the  _ Die Hard  _ franchise. He likes action movies in general, and usually he loves to watch a mindless thriller after having his dick sucked.

Except. It’s still so bizarre. He got head from a guy. And he  _ liked  _ it. What does it mean? Was he so touch deprived that any mouth would do? Mike takes a gulp of his beer. He’s not a philosopher. He doesn’t like overthinking things but his mind won’t be quelled. He glances at Josh. His friend looks completely at ease.

Mike clears his throat.

“They should have stopped making these after the third one. Ruining  _ Die Hard’ _ s good name.”

“Are you kidding me? Sure, the writing leaves a lot to be desired, but Bruce Willis is a beast. He’s elevating the material.”

“Elevating the material?” Mike teases. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I in Film Studies 101?”

“You should be. I’m not saying the guy is going to bust out with a perfect iambic pentameter, but he’s got serious chops.”

“Oh no! No iambic pentameter? Aw, man. And here I was hoping for some Shakespeare tonight.”

“Shut up,” Josh says, his smile taking the edge off the words.

Mike grins. Talking seems to be the only way to shut his mind up. “You’re a fountain of film knowledge.” He pauses. “I always wondered why you’re studying psychology.” Josh sends him a quizzical look. “No, I mean, it’s just seem like you’re a movies guy. Why are you wasting time with psych?”

“Well,” Josh takes a deep sip of his beer, his dark eyes sharpening. “I guess… what is all art based on?” He doesn’t wait for Mike. “People, right? The ancient greeks got it. When you boil all that existential drama down, film is about people and our stupid, greedy, beautiful...sordid, urges.” Josh takes another sip, staring off into the distance. Mike can almost hear his mind whir. “I can get a gig in this industry. Even without my dad’s help. But I really wanted to understand people, you know? Before I made films about them.”

“Oh,” the answer intrigues Mike. He shifts his body so he’s facing Josh. “So, you spend your time psychoanalysing people?”

A slow, languid smile creeps across Josh’s face. “Sure.”

“Okay wise guy,” Mike cocks his head. “Psychoanalyse me.”

“Hoo boy. You want to open up that can of worms?”

“Worms? What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Fine,” Josh sets his beer down. “You wanna know? Okay then. You’re a natural leader. People look up to you not because they have to but because you’re charismatic. And charming. You coast off that charm, a lot, though, and while you’re instincts are usually pretty good you rely on them too much.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever. Don’t shoot the messenger, man.” Josh turns so he’s facing Mike. Despite Mike’s vague annoyance, he doesn’t pull away, as if they're is bound by an invisible strand.

“Don’t get it twisted. You’re a good guy, Mike. Which is why I’m surprised you’re studying politics.”

“What do you mean?” Politics is in his family’s blood. His mother is intimately involved in the machinations of the California Democratic party, as was his grandfather before her. His father has his own lobby group, for godsake. 

“You want to help people. That’s your instinct. And while your ego wants credit for it, I don’t think...I don’t know, man. I think you’re too pure for politics.”

“Pure?” Images of his jizz landing on Josh’s face whiz by. “I’m not afraid of getting my hands dirty, Josh.”

“I know you’re not,” Josh purrs in a way that’s nothing short of filthy. Mike feels his face grow hot. “I’m just saying, politics is fucked up. It’s one awful fucking compromise after another. I don’t know if you have the stomach for it.”

“Please. The best candidates rise above, JFK -”

“Oh, dude. Please don’t compare yourself to JFK. Or Obama. You’re great and all, but no.”

“Screw you.” Mike hopes he isn’t sulking. Josh’s smile grows wider, and for a split second Mike thinks of putting his lips to better use.

“Don’t be offended. You asked. I told.”

“Whatever. If you’re going to give me career advice, then, go on: What should I be doing instead?”

“Oh, loads of things. The world is made for big, beefy, heroes like you. Hmmm. A paramedic? You're smart enough and saving sick kids is definitely your thing. Wait!” Josh clicks his fingers. “No. A fireman.”

“A fireman?”

“What? Saving a damsel in distress from a burning building? Fighting wildfires? Riding around in a big ass truck? You’re made for that, bro.”

“Really? I don’t know about that.”

“Hey, I think you’d be a natural at it. All that glory. All that danger. Not to mention…” Josh’s eyes roam Mike’s body. “You’d look good in the uniform.”

“Is that right?” If there’s a flirty lilt to his voice, Mike doesn’t stop it. “You just want to see me in the outfit. Perv.”

“Hey yeah I do,” Josh bites his lips, his fingers stroking Mike’s knuckles. “I wish you had a firehose right now for me to suck.”

“Oh, I don't need a uniform for you to do that.”

“No, you really don't.”

Josh’s smiles is wicked as he straddles him, capturing MIke’s mouth in a messy kiss. Mike groans, burying his hand in Josh’s shock of curls.“Jesus hot sauce Christmas Cake, are you ready to go again?”

“Uh huh,” Mike can feel Josh’s hardening cock grind against.his thigh. 

“Fuck,” Mike moans, desire blooming hot again as he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside. 

Josh sighs, running his eyes greedily over Mike’s chest.“You’re freaking beautiful, man.”

He prefers the term handsome, himself, but that hardly matters, not when Josh leans down and tongues Mike’s nipple.

“ _ Christ _ .”Josh’s mouth is a thing of beauty.

“Come on,” Josh rasps, pulling away. Mike almost wants to whine in protest. “Take your pants off.”

“You’re a mouthy son of a bitch,” Mike smiles, rolling his eyes. He stands, shedding his jeans and then, after a second, his boxers, his dick twitching as it’s exposed to the tepid air. 

Josh tosses his own clothes aside and drops to his knees, going down on Mike with practiced ease, checks hollowed out and sucking hard. Mike groans, burying his hand in those dark curls.

“Hell yeah,” Mike feels his cock swell, getting fully hard as he watches Josh’s head bob below. “You like sucking my cock, don’t you?”

Josh moans.

“We gonna do this again? You gonna let me dump a load on your face?”

“No,” Josh wipes his mouth, tugging at his own cock. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mike’s mind screeches to a halt. “What? Are you sure?”

“Don’t ask me that,” Josh says impatiently. Mike enjoys the view as Josh crawls over to his jeans and pulls something out from the pockets. He gets up, shooting Mike a smile, that’s pure filth as he lays on the bearskin rug. 

Mike’s dick throbs, hard and ready even as mind reels. His body is urging him on, adrenaline beginning to thrum, but his mind is telling him that he’s moving too fast, that he’s not prepared for this unchartered territory. It’s hard to move, to do anything, even as Josh spreads his legs invitingly. 

“There’s condoms in the pantry.”

“Pantry?”

“It’s in the second draw. Under the bottle opener. I like to be prepared.” Josh unscrews the small capsule in his hand. With a jolt, Mike realizes it’s lube. “Come on, bro. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Mike’s nodding  _ yes _ ,  _ yes _ ,  _ yes _ before he can even register what he’s doing, moving to the pantry and closing the door without a word.

He finds the condoms with ease, amused and a little charmed that Josh keeps the them with all his drinking paraphernalia  _ because of course he does _ . Mike’s smile fades as he stares at the little bit of latex in his palm. Is he really doing this? Getting his dick sucked is one thing, but fucking a dude? That’s a layer upon layer of gay that Mike didn’t think he had in him. 

He could walk away right now. There’s time for that. But his dick is hard, twitching at the idea of being buried inside Joshua Washington and fuck it, if it’s just one time then better make it count.

Mike must have been brooding for longer than he thought, because as he enters the living room again all he can hear is the slick, lewd sound of  _ something  _ getting fucked. It’s loud, louder than even the crack and hiss from the fire, and it takes his hazy brain a second to piece it together. 

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Josh’s legs are splayed wide apart, biting his lips as he pumps two fingers into his ass. He’s loving it, his hips thrusting up as he fucks himself, his cock ripe and hard, twitching with the jerk of his fingers.

“Come on here,” Josh whines, his eyes pleading. “I need you. I need your dick.”

Mike’s there within seconds, knees sinking heavily on the bearskin rug as he gently parts Josh’s knees. This feels familiar, at least, as he slides the condom over his aching cock. His eyes flick to his hole, watches it stretch around Josh’s digits. 

“Okay.” His heart is clanging in his ears.  With shaky hands he takes the lube, uncapping it and coating his dick. He then lathers it some more. His only experience with anal was a one night stand with a tipsy sorority girl. It was a brief attempt at the act that ended awkwardly for them both. “Are you...ready?”   
“Yes,” Josh moans. He looks it too, his body all loose and stretched out below him. “I’ve been...getting myself ready for days. For you. For this.”

Mike moans, gripping Josh a bit tighter, a pulse of pleasure surging to his groin.  Any trepidation, any would-be-cold-feet, crumbles. Josh must sense it too, turning his head and gasping  into the rug. Mike flushes. He needs to be inside him. Right now.

“Stop that,” he pulls at Josh’s wrist, watching as his friend’s fingers come away with an obscene squelch. “Got something better for you now.”

He guides his cock into the rim of Josh’s puckered entrance. He swirls the head around his hole,teasingly, gently, loving how Josh arches his back, as if trying to coax Mike inside. “Fuck,” Mike moans, as he carefully slides in, filling him up slowly, inch by inch. Josh feels tight, pulsing all around him. Mike shudders, his skin prickly with sweat as he fills Josh up. His ass feels like a meaty vice, hot around Mike’s cock. It's so indescribably good that Mike can't help but moan as he finally fills Josh’s ass completely.  

“Holy mother mary,” Mike gasps, throwing his head back. “You’re so tight.”

“Yeah. You’re going to love this tight ass.”

Mike flushes. He’s not used to such...lewd talk. Then again, a lot of about this night is unfamiliar. Mike groans, wanting to get out of his head. He pulls out an inch, enjoying the feel of his cock rubbing Josh’s walls, before rolling his hips back slowly. God. He’s torn. He wants to let go and fuck Josh as hard as he can, but he’s so tight. Impossibly tight. So tight that Mike is scared of hurting him, even as Josh’s hips cant up, drawing Mike’s cock deeper inside him.

“God.” Mike licks his lips. “You really want this, huh?”

“Yeah. Mmmmmm, I want your dick, babe”

“Yeah?” Mike says. He starts to move into a rhythm, his thrusts drawn out and tender. 

“Mike,” Josh whines, his dick twitching with every solid thrust. “C’mon man. Give it to me.”

“Give it to you?” Mike smirks. Goading, he pulls out almost all the way , before rocking back as hard as he can. “But I am.”

“No. More. I want... Faster, babe. Fill me up.” Josh gasps, thrusting his hips up desperately. He's panting, just from this, his eyes glazed and heavy as he whimpers and writhes on the rug. Mike grunts. Arousal is coursing through him as he picks up the pace, fucking Josh with thick thrusts. Josh groans, throwing his head back on the rug. He looks so wanton, olive skin glowing in the dark light, his body shaking with every push. His lips are slack, moans falling carelessly from his mouth. He looks debauched. Mike wants to debauch him more.

“Yeah?” Mike growls, pumping a little faster than before. “You like this?” 

“ _ Yes _ . Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck with me with your thick, hard cock.”

_ Jesus _ . Mike feels a jolt of need stab through him. Josh sure has a filthy mouth on him.

“Hell yeah I can,” Mike growls. He grip Josh’s legs by the knees, pulling him wider apart. Josh moans openly, his dick bobbing obscenely between them, making a sticky mess of his stomach. 

“So, so good,” Josh mewls . Mike leers, pulling out until  only his head is engulfed within Josh’s inflamed rim. He lets Josh squirm, wanting him to ache for Mike’s cock to spread him open. Mike basks in the moment before giving Josh what he wants, thrusting hard inside, bottoming out with a filthy squelch.

“Ah. Yes, baby,” his hands fly up to grip Mike’s shoulders. “Feels so good.”

Mike nods, unable for once to speak.The condom is barely dulling his pleasure. Josh’s ass feels so tight around him, and the deeper he pushes, the tighter it becomes.

Josh pulls him down, their bodies grinding and rubbing together. He loves the soft give of a woman’s body grinding against his, but this is intoxicating too: Josh’s smooth, hard frame making Mike’s nerves spark to life. Josh whimpers, his fingers sinking into Mike’s back, urging him on, gasping into Mike’s ear like a bitch in heat. Mike shudders, relishing the filthy  _ smack _ of skin-against-skin.

Josh curls a fist into Mike’s hair, pulling so sharply it hurts. Mike’s pained moan is swallowed by Josh’s mouth. It’s not much of a kiss, more of a sharing of breath, hot and desperate. Mike couldn’t give a fuck about technique right now. His thrusts are getting a bt frantic as he chases his orgasm, moaning as their kisses turn sloppy.

“Mhmmm,” Josh pulls away with a gasp. Their faces are so close Mike can sweat begin to coat Josh’s forehead. “You close?”

“Yeah. So. Close.God.”

“Okay,” Josh pushes at Mike’s shoulders. “Stop. Wait. Stop. Don’t come yet. Don’t you come yet, you ass.”

Mike almost snarls because  _ fuck him _ . He’s almost there. MIke’s on the edge. Surely Josh is going to let him fall?  Surely a bro wouldn’t leave the other bro with a nasty case of blueballs? 

Frustrated, Mike pulls out, not caring when Josh winces in surprise.

“Dude,” Mike begins, before his voice whittles away. Josh has surprised him again. His friend gets up on all fours,  wiggling his ass. “What…”

“Oh, please. You never heard of doggy, Michael? I don’t believe that. Experienced boy like you,” Josh twists his head, his eyes heavy-lidden and dark. “It’s my favorite position.”

“Oh  _ hell _ yeah. He doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing Josh’s ass cheek in one hand and lining his dick up with Josh’s hole with the other. He doesn’t have time for finesse, shoving his cock back roughly inside him. 

“Yeah?” Mike asks. He doesn’t give Josh any time to acclimatise, starting to pound into him so hard Josh’s butt cheeks jiggle. “Like that?”

“Yes,right there,” Josh’s hips arch back, fucking himself on Mike’s cock. “You’re filling me up so good. Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Mike gasps, enjoying the view, watching the hot slide of his dick sinking in and out of Josh.  

“Harder. More, baby. Fuck me till I’m sore.”

_ More _ ? Jesus. Mike growls. Whatever, Josh can blame himself later for his sore ass. 

Mike answers the challenge, thrusting roughly into Josh’s hole, fucking him so fast Josh can barely move. His friend lets out an almighty squeal as Mike pummels him. Mike almost pauses, scared he is blurring the line between pain and pleasure. But if he is, Josh doesn't mind. His cock is red, hard and dripping between his thighs. Mike grins, sinking his fingers coarsely into Josh’s plump ass cheeks. Someone should tell Josh that he takes cock like he’s made for it. . 

Josh whines, his shaky arms finally giving out. He slumps onto rug with an undignified huff. If he’s embarrassed Josh doesn’t show it. He closes his eyes, with a wisp of a smile tugging at his lips. He looks thoroughly fucked-out. It must feel good. But it  _ could  _ feel better, clearly, since one of Josh’s hand starts to slide lower, lower, until….

“Wait,” Mike snarls. The idea that Josh will have to jerk himself to completion twice in one night makes Mike irrationally angry. “No touching. Leave it alone.”

It’s kind of an jerk-ass move, and one he never would have been so bold to make with Emily or any other girl. Josh, though, just moans like he loves it, like he wants Mike to be in charge of this, of them and their pleasure. His hand moves to the sheepskin rug, tethering himself to the ground as his body jerks with every thrust. “Have I been bad?”

“ _ Yes _ .” He pushes a hand between Josh’s shoulder blades, pinning him to the floor.

“Have I been a bad boy, Mike?”

“Fuck,” Mike whines. The words make him flush. “Josh…”

“Mhmmm. Right fucking  _ there _ . So-so, good..”

“Fuck,” Mike agrees.Josh’s little whimpers and tight ass are really testing the limits of his stamina. “You’re so tight for me, Josh. God, you feel so tight.”

“So deep. So...so...deep.” 

Mike groans, listening to the loud rhythmic slap of their bodies. This,  _ this _ , is what he’s wanted all along. To feel someone clench and moan around his cock, the give-and-take of pleasure. He grunts, pounding into Josh, again and again, wanting to fuck him into the floor. Wanting to make him writhe and moan and cum all over himself like the dirty boy he is.

“Mike? Babe You close?” Josh must see something in Mike’s face cause he closes his eyes and smiles. “Fuck, yeah. Come inside me. Fill me up, baby, please.”

If asked later, Mike would say that he definitely  _ didn’t  _ come on demand, but there was something commanding about Josh’s voice, something so needy and slutty that it pushed Mike over the edge. He pushes in as deep as he can, grunting as he dumps his load into the condom. The pleasure is almost overwhelming as he comes in thick, hard pulses that seem to last forever. Josh’s moans too, loudly, riding Mike’s dick with a sloppy vigor, milking him for every last drop.

“Fuck,” Mike’s body sags as the tension ebbs away. He grips the base of his dick and gently slides out, watching as Josh’s asshole gapes and clenches around nothing. “Holy hell.”

“Yeah,” Josh slumps on his side, breathing heavily. He pushes his face into the rug, eyes squeezed tightly shut, his dick hanging heavy and thick between his thighs.

Mike can’t look away. He disposes of the condom in the nearest bin and hastily comes back to sit by Josh.

“You fucked me so good,” Josh rasps. “Please, Mike, I need…” His hand wraps around the base of his own dick. “I gotta come, bro. I’ll go insane if I don’t.”

“It’s okay,” Mike soothes. He runs his hand down his friend’s chest, soothingly, like he does with one of his aunt’s dogs. “Just...wait.” He closes his eyes. He feels like he’s groping for something, an answer that feels tantalisingly close to his grasp. “Just…”

“Mike,” Josh’s is begging now. “Please.”

“Just, stop. Let me.  _ Let me. _ ”

The words stagger out before Mike can stop them. Josh’s eyes go wide, his lovely mouth falling open and Mike can’t afford to think, only feel as he pushes his friend onto the rug.

Mike sets himself, putting his hands on Josh’s hips, leaning his head down...and….

How does one suck a cock, anyway? Jesus, he’s never thought about it, despite expecting it from every girl he’s taken to bed. Josh’s cock is hard and drooling against his stomach. He’s not a big guy, though, Mike thinks as he tentatively wraps his hand around the base. He takes a deep, steadying breath and stars to jerks Josh off a little. Mike’s a little worried his hand will be too dry, but Josh’s cock is its own lubrication, twitching and thick in Mike’s palm. Mike smirks as he watches Josh squirm on the floor. Maybe he is a newbie, but getting people off is something Mike knows how to do. 

The cry Josh makes when Mike licks his exposed head is more satisfying than he could have predicted. Mike warms to his task, swirling his tongue around the glands. He may as well do what he likes to be done to himself, so he wraps his lips around the head and starts sucking. One of his hands grips the base of Josh’s cock, jerking him gently as he mouths the tip.

“Oh, fucking... bro, you look so good.”

Mike smiles, staring Josh through his long eyelashes. Mike doesn’t suffer from fake pretensions. He always looks good. He’s probably quite the sight now; bent over Josh’s crotch, cheeks hollowed out as he swallows Josh deeper.

Eating a girl out is easy, if messy. It’s definitely not as awkward as this. Mike feels a little lost, unsure how to cope now that his mouth feels so full. Josh’s cock is lodged so thicky in his mouth he barely has the room to stroke him with his tongue. The tang of musk and salt is almost overwhelming. It's weird but not...unpleasant.

It's made better by Josh. He’s watching Mike with reverence, with awe, craning his neck up, eyes wide and disbelieving.  It makes Mike preen a little, cause yeah, even if he’s a one time gay, he’s going to do it right. He sucks hard, taking more of Josh’s hard cock into his mouth, enjoying his work until…

“Ooof,” Mike splutters, pulling away just after Josh’s cock bumps against the back of his throat. “Holy sweaty fuckballs.”

“Nooooo,” Josh pleads, reaching for MIke. “Don’t...I need it. Don’t go too deep. Just the tip is fine. Just….I need your mouth. Please.”

Fuck. He sounds so needy. Mike’s mouth is on him again, instinctively feeling the urgency of the moment. Josh’s cock feels wetter, saltier than before. He kisses the tip before swallowing him down, jerking Josh off in time to his bobbing head. He can’t go too deep without gagging, but he doesn’t think Josh cares too much, not if his desperate cries and whines are any indication.

“Shit. Mike. Mike. That’s so good. Oh, Mike.”

Mike moans, sucking as hard he can, bobbing up and down. He starts to jerk him off with firm consistent strokes.

“Yeah. Oh, Mike,” Josh whines. His cants his hips up, shallowly thrusting into the wet heat of Mike’s mouth. “I wanna make a mess of you. I wanna come on that pretty fucking face. You look so good with a mouth full of cock, Mike. Please...please…”

Mike flinches. He doesn’t really want Josh to blow his load over his face. That seems...messy. Nor does he want to swallow. Mike panics. Shit.  _ Shit _ . What is he going to do?

He pulls his mouth away, but keeps jerking Josh spit-slick cock. “Josh, I…”

“Mike!”

That’s all the warning Mike gets. HIs friend comes with a dark growl, spurting thickly into the air. Mike dodges the first bit but the second burst covers his chin, then the third his cheek. Mike groans, a little frazzled, but keeps his hand moving, watching Josh’s body undulate below and he lets out spurt after spurt, an almost never ending stream of jizz.

Finally, release. Josh flops to the floor in a quivering mess, his stomach slick with jizz and sweat.

“Whoa…”

“You came on me,” Mike whines. 

“Sorry. It just happened. I couldn’t help it,” Josh leans up and grabs some tissues from the desk. “I should’ve known, though, that you’d look good with some jizz on your face.”

“I didn’t ask for that,” Mike says grumpily, cleaning himself off. Josh is an asshole. Mike wouldn’t put it past him to have done it on purpose. 

Josh smirks.“Jizz or not, you always look good, bro.”

Mike inclines his head. That’s true, at least.

Josh stretches, like a cat, looking thoroughly sated. Mike shivers. There’s a chill in the air.The fire is reduced to embers, and the movie they were watching is now scrolling through the credits. Mike tenses his shoulders. He feels exposed. He gets up, throwing on his pants, deliberately not looking at Josh. 

“Mhmmm,” Josh makes no effort to dress. He’s moving around languidly around the room, his usual almost manic energy gone. It’s like Mike fucked it out of him. “Wanna beer?”

Mike does. He’s parched. Weary, drowsy. The coach reaches out to him, temptingly. 

But…

He sees the world through a stranger’s eyes. It looks like a love den. The air is thick with the scent of sex. Even though he wiped his face clean, he can feel the sticky residue Josh left behind clinging to his face. Now that the act is done, all that’s left is the sordid aftertaste.

“Mike?” Josh pulls his shirt over his head.

“No, I...thanks. But, uh...I’m good.”

Josh’s face twitches. If he’s upset, if he’s hurt, it’s only for a moment. He shrugs, his demeanor easy as he flops back on the couch. “Your choice, bro.” He unscrews the cap of his beer. “I’m gonna flick around. See what’s on.”

It’s an invitation, coded in nonchalance language. It would be lovely to take it up, and maybe if this was another world he would, but right now every atom in his body is screaming for him to leave. To find somewhere safe. 

He barely sends Josh a smile as he retreats. He races back to his room, throwing the door open and slumping to the bed, hoping to dream of nothing at all. 

 

+++

 

The next day he joins Matt on a run to the local gym. Matt has kept a relentless fitness regime while on holiday and the pace he sets on the jog is unyielding. Mike’s fit. Mike’s way fitter than your average frat guy, but feels like a schlubb, always three or four steps behind Matt.With a full, gruelling season of college football ahead of him, Matt can’t afford to let bad habits sink in. Even with his natural advantages, Matt’s path is hard. But he sticks to it with a type of steely determination that is actually kind of impressive. 

Sam and Hannah are already there. He sends them a tight smile before heading to the weight room. He’s not in the mood for smalltalk, especially with Hannah, whose eyes are too dark, too familiar, for his liking.

He grabs the heaviest bar he find, his muscles groaning under the weight as he dips into a low squat. He’s not here to remember. He’s here to forget.

+++

The rest of the day proceeds without incident. Everyone's a little tense, as if they know the best of the holiday is well behind them. Mike spends the whole day packing, and studying, avoiding the others like the plague, already wishing he was back home. Josh, thankfully, seems to understand Mike’s question without it being asked. He’s barely around. Mike thinks he sees wisps of him around the house, but when he turns to get a better look he’s always gone.

It’s fine. It’s good. It’s better this way.

 

+++

They’re taking two chauffeured cars from the ski village back to Denver so they can catch their flight back to LA. It’s a long trip, four hours if the roads are kind, so they’re waiting outside before the sun comes out. He sighs, watching his breath almost crystallizing before his eyes. The others look miserable too. Josh shuffles out last, a step behind Chris and Ashley. His beanie is pulled down low and his shoulders hunched, as if to protect himself from the cold. He looks almost frail, especially compared to Chris’ imposing figure. If Mike was a better human being, he’d walk over and ask how Josh’s doing. But he’s not. So, he watches silently as Josh follows his two best friends into the first car that’s pulled up by the curb.

Mike sighs, getting into the second vehicle, settling behind Emily and Jess.

“Jeez,” Jess sighs, rubbing her gloved hands together. It turns out, even Jess’ natural light is dimmed at 5am. “Someone should shoot whoever thought this was a good idea.”

“I volunteer,” Emily arches an eyebrow. “Beth’s had it coming for years.”

“It’s not so bad,” Mike sighs, settling back into his seat.

“Says  _ you _ .” Jess grumps, shivering.

“Whatever,” Mike says, looking out onto the road, watching the light from the lamps illuminating the snow around it. “The sooner we go the sooner we get home.”

Emily snorts. “You wanna leave that bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

+++

“Ah, fucksickle.”

Mike stares down at his reading. Logically, the words on the page makes sense, but it’s nigh on impossible to absorb the words. The words slip out his ear likes butter, which is ridiculous because he scored a distinction in his last assignment for this class. Political economy is not a difficult subject. Well. Maybe for some of his classmates. But not for Mike. It's easy.

Mike’s always liked what’s easy.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, closing his book with a heavy thump. He may as well quit now. He’s not getting anything done, and anyway, what’s the point of learning about England’s bicameral parliament? How is that useful to anyone?

Usually he’d be out with his parents. They’re at a fundraiser hosted by their local senator, who also happens to be on one of his mother’s senate committees. She’d seemed dismayed when he declined, but for once he didn’t feel like being his parent’s ornament.

It’s always the same at these things. They parade Mike around like he’s the jewel in their crown, the anointed one, ready to carry on their dynasty. Usually he likes that. Unlike a lot of his friends, expectations don’t hang heavily on his shoulders. But for some reason it’s different tonight. His skin itches at the thought of playing nice with his mother’s donors. Or having other bottom feeders sucking up to him because of his proximity to power. It’s not as flattering as it should be. So, instead networking, he’s sitting alone in his bedroom in the dull Friday night gloom, staring gormlessly at his coursework.

Fuck. This. He needs a drink.

He’s about to grab a beer when he hears something clank outside. He pauses, straining his ears. The house is silent, still, except…

Clank….

There is it again! A dull noise, like someone climbing up the tressels outside. His balls his hands into a fist. Someone must be trying to break in. 

Mike feels a surge of adrenaline vroom through his veins. He needs a plan. His dad’s guns are locked and on the other side of the house. That will give his adversary the advantage. He should stay here and confront him directly, except he doesn’t have anything that could be used as a weapon; he’d disposed of his skateboard years ago and he left his marble paperweight downstairs. But that’s okay. He squares his shoulders and approaches the window, crouching down and ready to pounce. His fist and arms will have to do.

His window rattles. Mike feels his heart turn over in his chest.

“Hey, whoever you are, come and face me like a -”

“Dude, let me in! Mike. Let me in.”

He wrenches his window open before he can think, staring out in astonishment as he sees Josh, clinging to the drain pipe right outside Mike’s window.

“What the fuck?”

“Bro. Can you give me a hand already? My arms are going to fall off.”

“What are you doing? You can’t climb up here. You’ll break your neck.”

“Only if you keep yapping. C’mon, man. Are you going to help me, or not?”

It’s a rhetorical question since of course Mike isn’t going to leave a bro literally hanging. He extends his arm, taking Josh’s hand and pulling him up with a choked grunt.

“Fuck,” Mike complains, falling back onto his carpet. Josh has his arms curled around the window sill and is pulling himself into the room. “What the hell? You could have used the front door like a normal person, you know.”

“Yeah. But I like a backway just as much.”

“Hahah. You’re a crazy son-of-a-bitch, you know that?” Mike sighs, half frustrated, half endeared. Josh shrugs, standing up and dusting himself off. He’s hardly out of breath, which is ridiculous considering he used a drain pipe to climb two stories. Josh must strong. Mike looks at Josh’s shoulders, sees how they fill and stretch out his shirt. No one could climb two stories  without being very, very strong

Mike flushes. He shouldn’t be thinking like that.

“I don’t think I’ve been in your room before.”

“You have. You’ve been to my house loads of times.”

“Your house, yeah. But not your room.” Josh strolls around, taking in the pictures and posters, the awards and trophies that adorn the walls. His smile seems wistful. “It’s nice.”

“It’s okay,” He fidgets, not sure how he feels about Josh being so casually in his space. “So. What are you doing here? It’s Friday. Shouldn’t you be drunk by now?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

Mike barks out a laugh. “Yeah. Fine. You’re right, by now I’m usually a little inebriated and with a hottie on my arm, but this assignment isn’t going to do itself, so…”

“But you weren’t studying.”

Mike stiffens. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t. But I do now,” Josh grins.

Mike scoffs. Josh is annoying, but also a distraction from the night’s tedium. Mike allows himself a furtive smile as he watches Josh survey his room.  

“Come on, man, if you’re not studying, then why not enjoy a little company. It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.”

Twenty four days, if Josh wants to be precise. It feels like Mike has counted all of them. 

And it sucks, because his mind isn't  letting him forget Josh. The urge to contact his friend strikes at the oddest moments. When he’s out with his frat brothers and sees a video arcade. Or when he sees a baseball field. Or when he watches a stupid, pretentious film on Netflix. It should be simple to pick up his cell and call, since it’s always been so easy between them. 

And now it’s not.

Mike grits his teeth, feel a stab of annoyance as Josh pokes his head around the room, acting like he owns the place. This is all  _ his  _ fault. Mike’s life was fine, ordinary, before Colorado. Now it’s like he’s errantly stumbled down another path. Everything is different, all because Josh was horny and wanted to get his ass stuffed.

To be fair, maybe Mike isn't helping himself either. Especially when he can’t sleep in the dead of night, tossing and turning until the tension is too much, sliding a hand into his boxers and thinking about those curls, that mouth…

“Quit playing around, Josh. What are you actually doing here?”

“Can’t a bro visit another bro?” Josh laughs as Mike sends him a thunderous look. “Fine, whatever. I wanted to ask you something.”

Mike swallows, hating how his pulse quickens. “What?”

“Well, a little birdie told me that she set you up with a lovely gal with a nice smile and a rack to match. Just wondering if I got my info right.”

_God_ _damnit_ , _Jess_. Mike sighs, running a hand through his hair, trying to relax, even though his whole body feels alert, tight with a tension he can’t quite name. “Great. Some secret, huh. Yeah, Jess set me up with someone.”

“Nice. Did you take her to the bone zone?”

“Bone zone? What the hell, bro, are you five?”

“Sorry, Mr Sophistication,” Josh’s red, plump lips curve into a smile. “Did you fuck her?”

“Oh.” Mike shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Josh’s eyes are sly. “Are you going to fuck her again?”

“No.”

“Cool.” Josh sits on Mike’s bed. “Are you going to fuck me again?”

The air between them crackles. Mike draws in a breath, ready to say:  _ C’mon, man. Go find some other dude to rub against _ but his heavy tongue can’t force the words out. Instead, he swallows hard, trying to ignore the hoard of butterflies in his stomach as Josh stretches, his shirt rising up, showing a glimpse of inviting, soft skin.

If Josh is aware of the mess he’s made of Mike’s life, he doesn’t show it. He cocks his head, amused, his dark eyes sharp and searching. Mike tries to think of something to witty to say, but he can’t, because his stupid brain is too busy betraying him. Too busy thinking about those lips, that neck, those clever, clever hands.

Everyone has secrets. No one has to know. 

“You have approximately thirty seconds to get naked,” Mike says, unbuckling his belt, “before I change my mind.”

Josh brightens, throwing his shirt gleefully, clambering out of his pants in one smooth motion. Mike can see the bulge in Josh’s boxers, and it mirrors of the hard on in his own. He’d almost be embarrassed by how quickly he got hard, except there isn’t any point in being embarrassed around Josh. 

Not anymore.

Michael Munroe is many things. Handsome, clever and maybe, just maybe, a little bit gay for Joshua Washington.

He kisses Josh hard, gasping into his mouth and Josh moans and whimpers below him.

As far having secrets goes, there are a lot worse ones to have.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it, I love this pairing.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has stayed with me during this fic, in particular FixorRideDaily who has been a great support for me. Also, Provocation. I wouldn't have written this without some gentle prodding so I am truly indebted to them.
> 
> Finally, to the readers. This was an utter indulgence from my behalf but it's been recieved very well and I'm grateful for it. This is very likely my last ever Until Dawn fic, and let me say, it's been an absolute pleasure to write for this fandom. Honestly, you guys are great and have made this an extremely rewarding experience.
> 
> Thanks as ever, you guys, for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ashley, you are in for a good time on this holiday.  
> And I did warn you this was going to be kinky  
> Hope the seeds of the some of the future story lines have been sown.  
> I believe it a scientific fact that those who press kudos or, even better, leave a review, are better lovers. So. You don't HAVE to leave feedback, but do you REALLY want to take that chance?
> 
> But as ever, thank you for reading.


End file.
